Say Goodbye to My Future
by nanni03
Summary: What happens when Kagome is sent home by arrow in the chest? What will Inuyasha do when it was Kikyo who sent her back? All this plus the well is closed? Come check it out. Inuyashakagome pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

As the sun started to set Kagome looked out over the water. She always knew that this day would come. The day when Inuyasha realized that he could be with Kikyo and find the shards. The day he finally told the world that he only pains on dying. Kagome couldn't bring herself to say aloud what she had always thought. "I want you to know I want you to live. I want to laugh. I want you to be happy Inuyasha"  
How could she tell him that? He looked happy to her. Isn't that what she wanted in this world, for him to be happy. Yes, she did, but she also wanted him to live till he was old. Maybe even with her. What was she thinking? She knew that she could never be with him forever. They would either die trying to take out Naraku or they would gather all the Shikon shards. Either way it would end. She would no longer come back to this place. As Kagome kept looking over the water a small voice started to yell at her. "Kagome! Kagome! Please answer me. Are you okay?" "What? Oh Shippo where did you come from?" Kagome said looking down at her little fox demon friend." I came looking for you. I mean after all that happened I was afraid you would have gone back home." Shippo said with a sad look in his face. Kagome looked at her little friend how would he a little kid understand what she was feeling. Yet, she felt better having a friend with her right now. "Kagome have you talked to Inuyasha yet?" Shippo asked with large eyes. "No, I'm really not ready to here what he has to say yet. "Kagome said as tears filled her eyes. "We should go its getting dark and you can go back in the morning if you want." Shippo said pulling Kagome's arm. Kagome walked into Kaede's hut to find her other friends Sango and Miroku. They looked up at her with what almost looked like pity. I guess Kagome always knew that her friends pitied her. She was in love with a boy never would love her back and yet she stayed. "Kagome would you like something to eat?" Sango asked getting ready to get up. "No! I am just fine. I don't need your pity!" Kagome said as she ran out of the hut leaving her friends behind stunned. Kagome ran she wanted to run away from all of this but her way out…. the well… no she wasn't ready to run that far. She was running till she ran into something.

Kagome woke up to see Inuyasha standing above her. His golden eyes looking down at her lying on the ground almost like he was looking into her soul. "Kagome are you okay? What were you running from?" Inuyasha asked. "I was just upset. I…..I…."Kagome couldn't tell him. "Kagome will you take a walk with me?" Why is he being so nice was all Kagome would think about but got up and followed her dear, dear friend. They walked till they found themselves at the well the same well that the two of them have always been. "Kagome, I need to tell you something?" Inuyasha's voice got serious and harsh. "You have to leave here! You have to forget about me or die!" Inuyasha was screaming. "No! No Inuyasha. I want to stay here, with you. I want you to live I want……" Kagome never finished as she felt a sharp pain. When she looked down she saw it, an arrow sticking through her chest. "Inuyasha………" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here we go with part two.**

Chapter Two:

Inuyasha was stunned as blood landed on his hands. He reached out to Kagome only to miss her as she fell backwards into the well. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as the pale blue light appeared and the injured Kagome was gone. He looked around to find the person who shot his friend. Then from a nearby bush Kikyo stepped out with her bow still drawn. "Kikyo why? I told you I would have her leave. I asked you to let me do it my way. Why did you kill her?" Inuyasha said, as he got ready to jump into the well after Kagome. "I wouldn't do that my dear. I did it to send her a message. She said she wouldn't leave you. I heard it! So I did what you could never do. Get rid of my future." Kikyo said as she pulled Inuyasha off the well wall. They were about to embrace when Shippo, Sango, and Miroku came from the woods.

"Inuyasha where is Kagome?" Miroku asked. "She's gone forever." Kikyo said with a nasty smile. "You mean she went home. That's fine she can always come back." Shippo said with a smile. Kikyo turned and shot her arrow down into the well. It exploded with a bright pink light, when it cleared the well was in pieces the once hole now burried. Shippo busted into tears as Sango and Miroku looked in disbelief. "Why? What did you do?" "I had to send her back to her own world. Miroku you are a monk and you know that our world someday will kill her. I was just doing her a favor." Kikyo said as she put her bow back over her shoulder. She started back to Kaede's with Inuyasha not far behind not a word spoken.

"KAGOME!" Shippo cried out as he ran to the well that was now gone. "Shippo please come on we need to get back." Sango spoke holding back her tears. "How could he? Sango, Miroku you saw him. He let her destroy the well." Shippo's tears fell to the ground as he walked off.

Present Day:  
Kagome opened her eyes only to once again feel the sharp pain of the arrow in her chest. "Inuyasha…… help……." "Kagome is that you?" A small familiar voice asked. "Souta is that you? Souta I'm hurt go get Grandpa, please!" Kagome listened as her brother ran out of the well house and towards her home. She was home but who shot her? She was telling Inuyasha how she felt, the truth and she was shot. Her blood was warm over her bare skin. She felt a little weak when she heard her family. "Oh dear. Souta she's hurt badly. Go and get me that blanket and something to take that arrow out. Kagome can you hear me? Kagome?" " I hear you….._Inuyasha why would you do this to me_?"

Time passed and Kagome woke in her room with a large bandage around her chest. She sat there then looked at her table. There sitting on it was a little jar with about five pieces of the Shikon jewel. Kagome knew he would want them, he who let her fall, he who let her almost die."If he really wants these stupid pieces then I'll just toss them through the well. Then………I will never see him again" Kagome knew that is what he wanted why else would he let Kikyo shoot her? Wait his face? He was in shock he tried to grab her hand. "Kikyo tired to kill me! Again she saw my life as nothing." Kagome felt anger that she needed to ease so she pulled herself up and walked to the tree.

Feudal Era:

Kaede watched as Shippo was packing in tears. "My dear friends are ye sure you must leave?" "Kaede we talked it over and what Kikyo did was wrong and we just... can't." Sango said as she put her Hiratsu on her back. Miroku placed his small bag over his shoulder and the three left. Soon after Kikyo and Inuyasha came back and they just sat and started to eat. "Wait...Kaede where are my friends?" "Inuyasha they left. They are not coming back and they ask you not go to find them." "WHAT! They left me. Wait, what to I care? Fine leave, who needs them. I am going to be full demon anyways and demons don't need human friends like them." "Yea, who needs friends who have stood by your side through everything? Friends who almost died fighting by your side. Your right Inuyasha your much better off without them." "Kaede if you weren't such an old hag I would show you..." Inuyasha got up and stormed out. For the first time he missed Kagome's voice yelling, "SIT". That's when the beads fell apart and landed on the ground. "My beads…. Does that mean that she died."? Inuyasha kneeled on the ground and picked up every bead and placed them in his pocket. He could now feel the chill around him something that his friends use to keep away. Now they were gone all of them and even with Kikyo with him the chill was coming back.

**Okay so what does the beads mean... just wait adn see.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this didn't get to my chapter one but this is my first story ever here. I do not own Inuyasha or its Characters.**

Chapter Three:  
Kagome looked at the tree allowing her heart to open up. He felt all the anger and sadness till her soul was overcome. She collapsed to the ground tears falling as she cursed the tree. "Why would you do this to me? Why would you let me hurt this bad?" As tears fell she pulled out the jar, the jar that to her held her hopes and happiness. Now he would want to take it all away. She would have to take the shards back and then she would never be able to go back. "NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kagome held tighter to the jar hoping that maybe it would allow her to feel him like it had once before.

_"I can feel him. I can feel Inuyasha."_

Kagome sat with her head down till she heard her mother's voice. "Kagome? Kagome what are you doing out here alone? Your grandfather told me you were hurt very bad." "Oh mom!" Kagome turned and fell into her mom's lap still crying. "Kagome what's wrong?" "Mom I need an answer but I am pretty sure I know the answer. The thing is I don't want that answer and am afraid to ask." "Oh. Well dear you know that the truth is best. For if you never find out the truth you will drive yourself crazy with thousand of answers none of which is truth." "I know. Thank you mom." Kagome wiped her eyes and went back up to her room. She looked at her closet and was about to grab a clean school uniform when she stopped. "No. If this is going to be my last time over there I want to look special. I want Inuyasha to remember me in this not my same old boring school uniform." Kagome then reached in and pulled out a blue sundress with white flowers on it. She then slipped on a pair of white sneakers. Then she looked at the desk and took the jar then placed it around her neck. "I guess it time to go then."

Feudal Era:  
Inuyasha started to walk with Kikyo as the morning sun started to rise. He was deep in thought when Kikyo took his hand. "Kikyo what are you doing?" "What do you mean isn't this what you've waited since we were brought back together a year ago?" "Yea, but not like this. Kikyo you might have killed Kagome. You didn't even let her say goodbye to her friends." "What is wrong with you Inuyasha? I mean has that girl changed you this much. You have turned soft on me haven't you?" "WHAT! How dare you!" Inuyasha leaped into a near by tree leaving Kiyo alone on the ground. He sat looking ahead and for a moment he saw Kagome's face. Her brown eyes, dark hair she was beautiful.

"How long are you going to pout up there?" "I'm not pouting Kagome….." "What did you just call me?" Inuyasha stopped and looked down it was Kikyo looking at him not Kagome. He was always so use to Kagome yelling at him that he didn't even think. Kikyo was now losing it as she stared at her half demon boy. She just walked off into the woods alone. Inuyasha sat watching her leave not knowing what to say or even do. It seemed that no matter what he did he would always hurt the women he was with by thinking about the one he wasn't with.

Present time:  
Kagome ran towards the well house she was in better spirits as she opened the doors. Then to her shock she found the well in pieces the once deep hole was nothing but a dip into the ground. Tears of anger filled her, as she knew that only two people could have done this. "Naraku or Kikyo did this! They are either working together or else Kikyo has lost it." Kagome ran back into the house to find her Grandfather sitting at the table having tea. "Why dear Kagome why do you look like your world is over?" "Because it is! The well…. it's been destroyed I can't go back to Inuyasha or Miroku, Sango, or even Shippo." "Kagome, a well is only a very deep hole in this earth, if you think about it. So in reality you can always fix a well." "This wasn't any well it was a way to them. How to I fix that!" " Well I'm not sure but maybe you and Souta can go out and dig the well back like it was. Then maybe you'll come up with an idea on how to then reconnect the worlds my dear." With that grandpa got up and walked out leaving Kagome alone to think.

After a few minutes Souta walked in with a big smile on his face. "Grandpa told me what happened, you want to try and fix the well?" Kagome looked at her dear brother and his eyes, were so sweet that she couldn't say no. Kagome ran back up and changed into a pair of jeans and a tree shirt. Then she ran back down, Souta was waiting with a large pile of wood. "Souta what is the wood for?" "Well we need to put up the wall around the well first just like before." Kagome laughed at her little brother. "Souta we need to try and dig up the dirt first the put up the wall." Souta smiled then ran towards the well house. As they opened the door Kagome's heart dropped again at the site of her well gone. They started to dig and to Kagome's surprise her Grandfather was right as they started to dig the well walls under ground were still there. "Kagome it's kind of like it was a tick. Maybe its only got one of those barrier things you've talked about." Kagome looked at her brother he was right but she couldn't feel the aura. After about a few hours Kagome and Souta had all the dirt out of the well. Then they put back up the wood around the well. "Thank you Souta." "No problem sis. I mean we're family and I hate to see you so sad." Souta then ran off back into the house. Kagome was sure it was to go back to his video game. She walked back to the house when she stopped. The tree was calling her, so she went to it.

_"Inuyasha I just want to feel you again. I want to tell you that I am okay. I want to finish telling you how I feel before you tell me I have to go home forever"  
_Kagome was about to get up to leave when she felt like she wasn't alone almost like he was there with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go with th next chapter again I do not own Inuyasha or its Characters.**

Chapter 4

Inuyasha knew that Kikyo was probably still pretty ticked off at him for calling her Kagome so he jumped from his tree and went for a walk. He walked till he actually walked right into a tree, but not just any tree. It was the tree of ages that he ran into. He had walked pretty far he thought as he sat at the base of the tree. He sat as the wind started to blow and a sent came flooding Inuyasha's nose. It was sweet but with the light touch of roses. He knew that sent it was Kagome's. _"How can that be she's been gone for a day now."_ Inuyasha sat and looked up at the tree. "I would almost give anything just to hear that she's okay." At that Inuyasha closed his eyes.

**Present Time**:  
Kagome walked around the tree when she came to a sudden stop. "Inuyasha?" She knew her eyes had to be playing a trick on her, but then he opened his eyes. "Kagome? Kagome is it really you or am I dreaming?" "Well I'm not sure." Kagome said this as she sat down next to him. She could feel his warmth, she knew that he must have falling asleep but she didn't care. She was with her Inuyasha she could let him know that she was okay. "Kagome I am really sorry for what Kikyo did." "Huh…oh that I know. I'm still mad but what can I do with the well closed. By the way Inuyasha was happened to the well?" "Kagome, Kikyo went nuts and shot her arrow down there. The well went up in this blue light and then the well was gone." "Oh... I see. Well at least you know that I'm okay." Kagome looked at her dear friend who had an odd look to him. "How do I really I mean neither one of us knows if we are just dreaming. Kagome I will find a way to see you. Kagome I need….." Then just like a dream he was gone. Kagome sat looking at the ground.

**Feudal Era:**  
Inuyasha was suddenly awake by a little kick to his side. He opened his eyes to find Shippo looking at him. "Inuyasha why were you just calling out Kagome's name? I thought you were with Kikyo." Shippo said in that little kid tone that drove Inuyasha crazy without even thinking he hit the little fox on the top of the head. "Well it does look like he's back to himself Sango." Miroku said as Shippo came running in tears back to them. Sango just looked at her friend and noticed sadness in him. "Inuyasha we really just went off to get some air. I mean we were always going to come back and help you fight Naraku." "Sango, I understand why you guys left but…" Before he could finish what he wanted to say Kikyo came out of the woods. "There you are. I thought you'd come to our tree." "Our tree?….. _I have always thought of this as Kagome's tree_. I mean this tree holds the worst time for us." "Really I see it as the time where our Love was tested." "Yea but didn't you fail….." Shippo stopped he hadn't thought about what he just said. He didn't have long because Kikyo was now holding the little fox demon by his neck. "How dare you! I wasn't me. I wasn't free then. I am now and I would pass the test if ever given it again." "Kikyo put him down!" Kikyo looked as now Inuyasha was up and coming to get his little friend. Kikyo let go and Shippo landed on the ground with a hard thump. Sango and Miroku were in shock. The great priestess was acting more like a cold-hearted fish. Kikyo gave out a laugh as the wind started to pick up. It started to get stronger and before any of the group could do a thing they were blown halfway across the woods.

Inuyasha hit his back against the tree and Shippo came flying into his chest. "Shippo are you alright? Shippo answer me!" "I think so, but my head really hurts." Inuyasha took hold of Shippo and then pulled himself up. He then looked for Sango and Miroku. They were also tossed by the wind and had been tossed into a large bush full of thorns. They both were climbing out with tons of mini cuts all over them. Inuyasha ran and helped pull the two carefully out of the bush. _Damn it I know that sent. Naraku he's here and I let him hurt them all._ "Well I see that my plan has been carried out." Inuyasha stopped at these words, and then he turned to face the man named Naraku. He was standing next to Kikyo with a smile. "You touch her and I will rip your human heart out and make you eat it." "Why Inuyasha I see that you no longer have that brat with you. What was her name…….Ka….Ka…." "He name is Kagome and she just went home for a while that's all." Inuyasha felt the lie just slip off his tongue. He then pulled out his sword ready to fight.

**Present Time:**

Kagome sat a little longer by the tree when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. "There you are dear. I wanted to show you these." Kagome's mom pulled out a bow and a bunch of arrows. Kagome looked at them and a smile spread across her face. "Where did you find these?" "Your grandfather found them in his room. He thought that maybe you could use them since they belong to our family from a great priestess in our past." "Kagome held the arrows and felt something she hadn't felt before. She was feeling her power fill her. She kissed her mom and went running into the house. This time she changed back into her Blue sundress with the white flowers. She slipped back on the sneakers and ran out of the house. She ran all the way to the well house. She opened the door then climbed up the wall around the well. "I know I can do this!" Kagome then reached over her shoulder and took an arrow. She lined it up with her family bow and pointed down towards the bottom of the well. "HIT THE MARK!" The arrow was released and it started to glow pink, as it got closer to the ground. It hit and Kagome jumped in eyes closed shut. She could feel herself going through the well.

At the other end the ground started to shake and suddenly the dirt came flying up as once again there the well stood. Kagome pulled herself up out of the hole and looked around. "I guess we'll have to rebuild the wood here too."That's when she felt it, the cold chill of Naraku. Kagome looked around till se could see that over towards the woods Naraku had her friends in what looked like a death match. Then her eyes were drawn to Kikyo who stood by his side. "Why would she not try to run to Inuyasha? I always thought she hated……." Then Kagome noticed something. _"That's not the real Kikyo! Its only one of Naraku's puppets." _Kagome pulled out another arrow and waited, she waited until Naraku did just what she wanted. He walked right in front of the Kikyo puppet. "Okay Naraku this is for trying to kill me." Kagome let go of the arrow that was now heading right for both Naraku's and the puppet's heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this one is short but it needs to be. Also I do not own inuyasha or its character. Oh and thanks for reading.**

Chapter Five:

Inuyasha stood about to unleash his wind scar when Naraku fell to his knees. That's when he then saw Kikyo also about to fall. "KIKYO!" Inuyasha ran and pulled Kikyo into his lap. "Inuyasha get away it's not Kikyo!" Shippo yelled. Inuyasha then looked down as the women he thought was Kikyo was dissipating. Then all that was left was one of Naraku's dolls. "She was a fake!" "Yes, I made her to see if I could get you to help me get rid of your little friend Kagome. I made you get rid of Kagome!" "Bastard!" Inuyasha got up and jumped at Naraku. Naraku moved out of the way just as Inuyasha was about to attack. "But I see by my wound that the real Kikyo has come to help you." "TRY AGAIN NARAKU!" Everyone turned to see where that familiar voice was coming from.

Naraku's smile faded and his face began to show his true anger as there stood Kagome. The wind picked up blowing her long black hair softly across her face. She then pulled out another arrow again pointing it at Naraku. _"I've destroyed your body once. I'll do it again you horrible man."_ Kagome let the arrow go, and like she hoped it hit its target. Naraku's body started to bloat as the arrow stuck in his chest this time. "Kagome! Look out he's going……" As Inuyasha ran towards her Naraku's body exploded causing a large wind to appear.

Just as Inuyasha was about to take Kagome's hand the wind picked her up. "Kagome! No!" Inuyasha again watched as Kagome was taken away from him. For as the wind started to disappear it took Kagome with it. Inuyasha then turned to make sure that his other friends were okay. He looked to find that little Shippo was holding back the wind with a Fire barrier. "Shippo you can let it go now." Sango said hugging the little demon. Miroku then took a few steps towards Inuyasha. "Inuyasha do you think that was really Kagome?" "Are you blind and dumb monk? Only Kagome or Kikyo could have done what she did to Naraku and I know that wasn't Kikyo!" Inuyasha than ran, he kept running till reached the well. The others soon were able to catch up. They all looked in disbelief. "Look Sango the well its back!" Miroku said moving closer to the demon slayer. Inuyasha was in his own train of thought and without a word jumped into the well.

The blue light took hold of him and when he opened his eyes he saw a roof above him not the sky. Inuyasha jumped out and looked around. "It was Kagome the sent was real." Inuyasha then jumped back down to find his friends waiting.

00000000000000

Kagome found herself being tossed into a large tree in the middle of a forest she had never been in. The forced of the wind caused Kagome to hit so hard that she started to black out to the sound of men.

00000000000000000000

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and started to run to Kaede's hut. He ran in to see that Kaede was waiting for him. "I felt a great power coming from the woods and I know that it wasn't my late clay sister." Inuyasha wanted to smile but he then remembered that again Kagome was taken away from him. "Kagome opened the well. She then attacked Naraku." "Well then where is the child?" "She was picked up by his wind and taken somewhere. I can't even think of where she could be right now!" Inuyasha said as he punched the floor as the others walked in. Sango had some wood in her hands and Miroku had some fish. "What is going on? Kagome is missing and you guys are getting ready for bed and dinner." "Inuyasha we have no choice. Its getting dark and we haven't a clue where he would have left her." Inuyasha's anger grew even though he knew that Miroku was telling the truth. So he just got up and walked out, he went a little further and sat on top of the hill. The moon was almost full and the world looked perfect for a time. "I want you to please be okay Kagome." Inuyasha said this putting his hand into his pocket. He felt something in his pocket and pulled it out. The beads had come back together and Inuyasha put them back around his neck.

00000000000

In the dark alone sat Kagome as a figure walked up to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**So thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far. It makes me want to keep writing this story. So here we go. **

**Again I do not own Inuyasha or its charaters.**

Chapter Six:

Kagome opened her eyes to find that she was inside a little hut then came a familiar voice. "So where is he?" "Kikyo? Who are you…… oh Inuyasha. Well I'm not sure." Kikyo was sitting in the middle of the room with when a man came to the door. "Lady Kikyo my son... he's fallen ill." "I will be right there. Kagome wait here I need to tend to his son. I will be back and then we need to talk." With that Kikyo left the room leaving Kagome alone sitting on the floor.

After a few moments Kagome tried to stand only to find that her legs were bruised from her knees down to her toes. She could stand but walking would be a great challenge. Kagome with tears in her eyes finally stood up as Kikyo walked back in. "Well I figured you'd stay down with the pain you must be in." "No, I need to get out of here. I need to get back to my friends." "Don't you mean back to my Inuyasha?" Kagome stopped she felt a tightening around her heart. Yes she wanted to get back to Inuyasha, but she also knew that she was nothing more than a friend to him. "Look you don't want me here any more than I want to be here. So help me find a way to walk and I'll get….." Kagome felt her leg give way and she hit the floor hard. Kikyo laughed as she bent down to help her up. "Look I'll help you walk but you'll need a few days to get your leg strength back. So just stay here and we'll pretend that we like each other." Kagome sighed as she knew Kikyo was right. Kagome then took the hand that Kikyo was holding out for her.

The next few days Kagome would walk along the huts of the village following Kikyo as she tended to the villagers. Kikyo looked at peace while she helped these people thought Kagome. _"Could it be that she would rather be around people who have no idea that she is the great Kikyo. Or is she waiting for a chance to kill Naraku and then take Inuyasha to hell."_ Kagome's thoughts were stopped when she felt an aura coming from behind. At the same time Kikyo came out from a nearby hut. "Kagome….. So he's finally come back." "Huh, you mean Naraku sends someone to watch you daily?" "Are you stupid that is….no it's not Naraku." Kagome looked at Kikyo she needed to know what was going on.

"Kikyo does Naraku come here a lot.?" "Only when he's up to something. What happened that led you here." "We were in a battle and I shot him in the chest. I think I destroyed his body. That would explain why its one of his demons and not him watching you." "I think they're watching you." Kagome froze at the thought, because that would mean that she wouldn't be able to just leave. "You will put this village in danger if you stay." "I will die if I try to leave. He wants me to do something, so give it time he'll let us know." Kikyo sighed hard as she then turned to the next hut. Once inside Kagome turned back to where the aura was coming from and watched till see finally saw the yellow eyes appear.

00000000000000000

Inuyasha was still sitting on the hill when a voice almost sent him down it. "Why would you put that back on?" "What do you mean monk?" "I saw you put those beads back on. The same beads that you beg Kagome to take off all the time. The beads that with one word from her send you to the ground." "Look even if I did keep them off Kagome when we find her would find a way to get new ones on. I….. I ….." "Wait, I get it. You feel closer to Kagome when you wear them don't you?" Inuyasha was getting irritated at the monk's questions. What place was it for him to question what he did. So Inuyasha just stood and walked back to the hut. Miroku walked behind him with a smile for he now knew that Inuyasha held Kagome deep in his heart.

Morning came and before anyone could really get ready Inuyasha was pushing Sango, Shippo and Miroku out the door. "Come on we need to get going. Naraku is missing and he's got Kagome." "Can we please eat something first?" The little fox demon wined. All he got was a hit to the head. "How can you think of eating when our friend is in this much trouble?" Inuyasha then saw how Sango was looking at him and felt a fear run through him. A few miles away Inuyasha found them all something to eat.

As Inuyasha walked along he couldn't help but feel that they were being watched. "Inuyasha I hate to break whatever you are thinking about but I think we're not alone." "I know that Sango but I'm not sure where he is." They didn't have to think about it long for just then a large Boar demon jumped out of the woods. "What the hell is that?" "Looks like a wild pig only he's been taken over by something." "I bet you Naraku put a shard in him then sent him to attack us." "I don't care about that. All I want is to find Kagome. He can keep the shard for all I care." Inuyasha said this as he ran towards the demon. The demon didn't waste any time as it moved faster than Inuyasha and pushed the half-demon into the ground. Sango tossed her boomerang at the demon hitting it in the head. The Boar screamed in pain as the weapon hit him. He then turned his focus onto Sango. The Boar started to spit out this yellow gel and some of hit Sango. She fell to the ground holding her shoulder in pain. "Sango are you alright?" Miroku yelled as he ran to her side. Her arm was burning where the yellow gel had hit her, Miroku ripped a piece of his sleeve to wrap around her burn. "Inuyasha watch out for the gel it's like fire." "Got it Monk!" Inuyasha ran up again to take a piece out of the demon only to again get pushed into the ground. "Damn it! I don't have time for you right now. I HAVE TO SAVE KAGOME!" Without thinking Inuyasha pulled out tetsuaiga and in one swing sliced the demon in half. As the demon fell to the floor a purple looking jewel fell into Shippo's hands. "Look Inuyasha got the shard out!" "I see his anger has again given him the blinding strength to kill the demon." "What did you say monk! I am able to kill any demon any time. It not blinding power it's my actual power." Inuyasha screamed as he turned to his friends only to see a large feather appear behind them. "What are you doing here?" "Naraku sent me to tell you all that he requests your presence at his castle." "Does he have Kagome?" "Why I think she and someone else who love is there." Before Inuyasha could say another word she was gone.


	7. Enter Naraku's plan

**To all of you who are reading this thanks you. I am in love with most of my work. Again I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. **

**Injoy**

Chapter Seven:

Kagome sat on the steps of Kikyo's hut. She waited for those eyes to come back her arrow waiting to strike. Then it happened the demon that had been watching them the last two days came out of the clearing. "Kikyo! Kikyo it's coming!" Kagome yelled as she got up and ran towards the demon. It was mix demon so its form could not really be said. It laughed as he swung one of his claws at Kagome. She jumped to the ground as the sharp claws missed her by an inch. Kikyo came running behind and in one move shot her arrow. It hit the demon in the chest and sent it to the ground. "Now Kagome ask it how to get out before he dies." "Right. So demon how can I get away from here." " You can't not until both of you go and see him." "What? I have nothing to do with this!" Kikyo was in shock from what the demon had just said. "You heard me. Naraku wants to see both of you." Then the demon turned to bones. Kagome got up and looked towards the north and there was Naraku's castle. "Well you want to get rid of me then it looks like we are going to Naraku's castle together." "We better look out I think this all seems a little too easy."

As the two priestesses walked towards the castle Naraku watched. He sat in the dark hall of his castle covered in his baboon coat. His body weak and still falling apart. That is when Kagura walked into the room holding her fan. "So why are you letting them get so close to you Naraku. I mean after all you are still working on getting a new stronger body." "Are you dumb Kagura I want those two girls to enter my body. With their spiritual power inside me I will never need a new body again." "So why let Inuyasha come?" "I want him to witness the death of both his loves." Naraku laughed at the thought of his plan. He waited now, waited for when Kagome and Kikyo would walk right into the middle of the demons fighting to be a part of him.

0000000000000000000000

Inuyasha ran faster as the sent of Naraku became stronger. "Inuyasha what do you think she meant by and someone else you love." "Think about it Sango she must be talking about Kikyo." "Oh so Naraku has both Kagome and Kikyo. That's not good." "Really Kagome is as good as dead." "What did you just say Shippo!" Shippo dropped out of site behind Sango who was on Kirara. "Inuyasha don't get mad at Shippo he just feels that with both of them in such danger Kagome may end up getting hurt." "I said I am going to save her." "Sango means emotionally Inuyasha." Miroku yelled as he sat behind Sango. "You guys really should come down here and say that." "We're not that dumb Inuyasha." They all laughed as Kirara started to pick up in speed. Inuyasha growled a little but ran to catch up. "I will save you Kagome. I wont let Kikyo hurt you anymore."

00000000000000000000

Kikyo and Kagome were walking when the woods were just gone. They both stopped as they took one more step. That's when the barrier appeared and the demons too. "This was a trap!" "The barrier is keeping all of us in here." Kagome and Kikyo ran behind a near by tree as two demons were battling in front of them. Kikyo looked out and to her shock there was hundreds of demons fighting one another. "Looks like you did hit his body again." "So why are we here. What good is it to have us here." Just then two demons noticed their presence. They stopped fighting each other and went after the girls. Kikyo pulled an arrow and took down one of the demons. The other took its tail and sent Kikyo into a near by tree. That is when Kagome saw that she lost one of her souls and that the barrier was blocking the soul collectors. "Kikyo." Kagome ran and got in front of Kikyo as the demon came in for the kill. "Not this time scaly." Kagome's arrow went flying and hit the demon. He turned to dust. Kagome turned to see that Kikyo was now getting back up holding her arrows. "Looks like we need to break this spell." "I fear that he has thought of that." Kagome looked around the barrier was gone and she couldn't sense it anymore. "We need to just keep trying to stay alive." Kagome agreed as the two then ran to a new rock.

000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha and the others slowly walked up to the edge of what looked like the forest. "This isn't the edge of the forest look its like a giant barrier has been made right in the middle." "I see that Miroku! I also see like a hundred demons fighting in front of us." Inuyasha yelled. That's when Shippo noticed that it was getting dark and that Inuyasha's sliver hair was getting dark. "Sango look." Sango looked and then she turned to the night sky. The full moon looked down at them. It looked as though it was laughing at them. "Inuyasha stop!" Miroku was the one to yell. Inuyasha stopped and looked back at his friends. "What is it? We are this close to Naraku and you want to stop!" "No we can't go any further look up." When Inuyasha looked up like Miroku said to he saw the moon. "Damn it. I wasn't even thinking about the moon." Inuyasha sat hard onto the ground as the others came to sit next to him. "Well maybe we can get closer ,to at lest find out what is going on." Sango said as she touched Inuyasha's shoulder. He could feel how much she too cared for Kagome. They then moved closer to the barrier to watch.

"Well it looks like Kagome did destroy Naraku's body again." "So this is like that other spell he did to regain a strong demon body." "Looks that way." Miroku said and that is when they all saw two figures that were no demons. "Sango can you tell who those two are." "I think……" "Oh no! It's Kagome and Kikyo!" Shippo screamed. They all grabbed him as they felt a force about to come up on them.

000000000000000000

Kikyo was shooting down another demon when Kagome took her hand. "This is the trap but I think that Naraku wants us to enter his body along with these demons." "Why would he want our bodies?" "Well Kikyo it's really not your bodies as it, it's the spiritual power that i want to live in me." Kagome could feel Naraku close but he still was beyond the barrier. "Kikyo do you know where….." A large demon came up from behind and knocked Kagome into a large rock. She felt the pain as the rock hit her legs that were still bruised under the skin. "Kagome are you alright?" "Yea but …..Kikyo look out!" Another large demon came from behind and tossed Kikyo into a large tree. She lost another soul and Kagome could see that Kikyo was almost too far gone and that she wasn't going to get back up. _"I wont let them kill her. I won't let her death be on my head."_ Kagome got up as her legs burned with pain. She ran to Kikyo who was now far gone. That's when the last of the demons came up to them. "I will get out of this hell if I just eat you two." "No you'll be taken into another demon's body." The demon laughed as he got ready to attack That is when with the last bit of strength Kikyo got up. Kikyo then went to shoot but her arrow missed. Kagome then took her arrow and hit the demon but it only knocked him down. "You will never get out of this alive my dear girl why not just give up?" "Naraku I wont give up and I wont give you my soul." As Kagome yelled she finally could feel where Naraku was standing. She took her last arrow and shot. "You missed the demon." "No I got the demon that I wanted." The arrow went flying passed the one who was trying to eat them and into the barrier. It made it way through and hit Naraku again. Kagome thought she had done the right thing till the wind started to pick up. Laughter was starting as Kagome felt her heart stop. _"What have I really done? Did I fall right into another trap. This wind is pulling everything towards him ."_ "You are predictable aren't you dear Kagome. All I needed was one of you to break the barrier and all of you will be pulled into me. No one can save you for that half-demon Inuyasha is no where to be found." Kikyo opened her eyes to see the demon be pulled into Naraku. She then saw that the barrier was no more. "You fool I am now free to have the help of my soul collectors." With that Kikyo reached for the sky as four soul collectors came down around her. They were holding her in place. Kagome then slipped and felt herself being pulled towards Naraku. "No one will save you Kagome and no one will miss you when you are gone." "Your wrong Naraku! I will never stop fighting you. INUYASHA PLEASE HELP ME!"


	8. The Fire that burns

**Thanks to all of you who are reading this. I don't own Inuyasha or it Characters. **

Chapter Eight:

Inuyasha sat with Sango and Miroku, as all they could do was watch as Kikyo and Kagome battled the demons inside the barrier. "Damn this. I need to help them." "It's no use Inuyasha this barrier couldn't be broken by you without the help of tetsuaiga." Miroku was right and Inuyasha knew this but still could not face the idea that he was powerless to help. The night continued as the girls fought the many demons that attacked. A few times Kikyo was knocked down Inuyasha watched as a soul left her body. "Sango where is Kikyo's Soul collectors?" Sango looked around then she saw them. "They are over there. It seems that Naraku is keeping them away. She wont be able to regain her strength soon." "Damn it." Inuyasha was getting pissed now and he was willing to run out to save his Kikyo. Then he watched as Kagome was tossed into a tree and his heart skipped. He then remembered everything that he had put her through and yet she was still here. She was right by his side even when he runs after Kikyo. Even when he is so mean to her. She always came back. _"I will get through this barrier and I will save you first Kagome I swear."_ Time past and the night was now slowly ending. That is when Kikyo was knocked down for good. Kagome went to her aid. The last of the demons was now standing before Kikyo and Kagome. Inuyasha wanted to get to them but the barrier was still there. Then it happened Kagome knocked the demon over and then shot another arrow through the barrier. "Look Kagome did it." "Wait something's not right. Inuyasha I think they are in real trouble now." Miroku then pointed at the wind that was now pulling at the girls since the barrier was broken. "Look Kikyo's soul collectors." Shippo pointed out. "Good now Kikyo can get her strength back." Sango said with a light smile "INUYASHA PLEASE HELP ME!" Inuyasha looked up to see that the wind was too strong for Kagome and that Kikyo wasn't going to help. "Kagome!" "No Inuyasha the sun its not up yet." "Shippo if I wait that long Kagome will be pulled into Naraku's body."

Inuyasha couldn't wait any longer the barrier was down and he had to save Kagome. The black haired human ran towards Kagome he kept his face hidden as he ran. He came over Kagome and wrapped his arms around her. Then he took out his sword and placed it into the ground. "What is this? You stupid monk you can put on that half demons clothes and hold his sword but you will not be able to hold onto her."

Kagome was tired but she still tried to see who was holding her so tight. She could only see black hair and what she heard Naraku say she felt he was right. It must have been Miroku while Inuyasha was saving Kikyo. "Look Monk I told you once let goof my new body." Nothing came from the man who held Kagome. Naraku then used all his power to grow a long tentacle. It then reached under the body of the man and took hold of Kagome's waist. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kagome screamed as she was pulled slightly under "Miroku's" body. A hand took hold of her hand as the other still held the tetsuaiga. _"I wont let you go Kagome. I will die for you."_

Sango and Miroku sat helpless for if they were to show themselves now then Naraku would know that it was really Inuyasha out there in his human form. "What can we do if I go out there he will see that its Inuyasha and that he is helpless at the moment." "Wait look the sun it's coming up." Shippo was the one to yell they all turned back to Inuyasha.

"I told you monk that you are too weak to hold onto Inuyasha's friend why not just give up." Kagome felt her hand start to slip. _"I wont even get to say goodbye to Inuyasha."_ The morning sun started to rise and that is when Kagome felt the hand that held hers pull stronger. The fingers turn into claws as she was pulled up to he's chest. Kagome looked into the eyes of Inuyasha. "Inuyasha….you …..you came for me." "I would never leave you Kagome never you have to know that by now." Inuyasha then pulled out tetsuaiga and in one wing turned around and used the wind scar with one hand while still holding Kagome in the other. The power went flying around the tentacle as it turned into dust. " How did you get to her Inuyasha? I know that a human was holding dear Kagome a moment ago not you. _"Inuyasha, it was a full moon. You were human and yet you came out here to save me. You held me tighter than you ever have before. Inuyasha does this mean you love me or………" _Kagome was interrupted by Kikyo's yelling. For another tentacle had reached out and grabbed her. Inuyasha was torn he wanted to help Kikyo but knew that if he let go Naraku was just waiting for that chance to take Kaogme. "Put her down Naraku!" "Make me you half-demon." Inuyasha was about to move when he felt Kagome pull herself away form him. _"Why would she move away from me. She is hurt I can smell it. Kagome please don't be mad." _Kagome moved a little further only to grab her bow and then shoot her arrow. "Naraku say goodbye to this body too!" The arrow went flying past Kikyo and into Naraku. Again his body started to bloat and he dropped Kikyo. The soul collectors rushed up and took Kikyo up into the air as she had tons more appear to bring her souls.

Inuyasha was in a daze as he watched Kikyo float in the air and for a momentshe looked almost dead again. "Inuyasha look out he's going to burst into flames!" Miroku yelled from about with Sango and Shippo on Kirara. He turned to see that there was no way he would be able to jump with Kagome out of the way. "Kagome!" Inuyasha ran and pulled Kagome into his cloth of the fire rat. Kagome could feel as he wrapped his body up with hers. That's when the fire exploded around them. The heat was intense and the blaze almost seemed like it would never stop. Then the smoke started to fill the area around the two. "Kagome are you going to be okay?" "Inuyasha I think so but it's getting hard to breathe." Kagome's head became heavy as she couldn't handle the smoke around them. Inuyasha couldn't move the fire was too intense and he knew that moving could cause them much mare damage. But he could feel that Kagome would make it much longer with all the smoke. "MIROKU, SANGO! I CAN"T GET KAGOME OUT OF HERE ALONE!"

Sango couldn't see where Inuyasha was and neither could Miroku. "What are we going to do?" Shippo was jumping everywhere in a panic. "Well maybe I could help?" They all looked up to see Kikyo still being held by her soul collectors nex to them. She was still week but she held one arrow left and she shot it down at the fire. It opened a space for Kirara to fly down and be in the smoke. "You might have a chance of getting them out if you're down there with them." Sango lead Kirara down into the fire. Kikyo looked down with an odd smile on her face. _"Good luck Kagome if you do live through this I will have to send you home for good."_ With that Kikyo was gone she pulled all she had to get back to her little village.

Kirara landed on the ground that was on fire and full of smoke. Sango placed a mask over her face as Miroku pulled his sleeve over his and little Shippo who was a demon seemed to be just fine. "We need to find Inuyasha soon." Miroku yelled "Why he should be fine like me since he's half-demon." "Yes Shippo but Kagome is human like us and this smoke could hurt her since she is already hurt from her all night battle." With what Sango had just said Shippo started to run with little Kirara with him. Sango and Miroku ran with them. _"Inuyasha please hold on to Kagome we are coming to help."_


	9. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kikyo's plan

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

**This chapter to me would have been a little different but the computer erased the first draft. So I hope you all like it.**

**Oh and thank you to all of you how have given me a review. Thank you.**

Chapter Nine:

The flames were growing as Inuyasha held Kagome tightly to his chest. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. "Kagome hold on please. I will find a way out of here." Kagome opened her brown eyes and looked at Inuyasha. "You can leave me. I am no longer mad. I know that Kikyo is the only one in your heart." Inuyasha wasn't sure what to say to her he wasn't even thinking about Kikyo at the time. He then placed his face on her cheek. "Look I will never leave you again. You have to know that." Kagome went to speak but only ended up coughing the smoke was picking up again and Inuyasha was going to run out of time as Kagome blacked out. "Kagome please hold on. I CAN'T DO THIS ALONE!" Inuyasha pulled Kagome to him as again the flames came to life and went to burn the weak Kagome.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" The familiar voice of the monk came into earshot. Inuyasha lifted his head to see Sango, Miroku and Shippo come running over to him. "There you are we've been looking for you!" Shippo said with his big smile. "How did you get in here I mean this smoke is as think as jam." The three looked at each other no one really wanted to tell him. Mostly they were afraid that Kagome was going to hear. "Well!" "Fine you see Kikyo shot one of her arrows and opened a small hole to let us in. She told us we had a better chance of saving her if we got down her." "I see. Okay Shippo I need you to do something for me." "Really? Inuyasha what do you need?" "I need you to put up a barrier for a little bit." "Okay?" Shippo put up one of his barriers and that allowed Inuyasha to put Kagome down and take his cloth of the fire rat and wrap her in it. "Okay Sango will you take Kagome?" "Yea. Kirara!" Kirara grew to her true demon size. Sango put Kagome up on her. She too then got one. Inuyasha then put Shippo on Kirara. "Hey wait I can help." "I know Shippo but I need you to protect Kagome and Sango while the Monk and I protect all of you from the ground. You think you can handle this smoke for a little longer Monk?" "Yes I can Inuyasha. Shippo please keep them safe." Shippo looked at the limp body of Kagome in front of Sango. He stood tall as he let go of the barrier.

The fire came to life once again and like arms came flying at Kirara. The demon cat leaped into the air out of reach of the fire. "You better not try that demon fire!" Inuyasha was now running with Miroku next to him. They were feeling odd about what they were now feeling. It was if the fire was alive, Miroku could feel a demon aura. "Wind Scar!" The fire was about to reach Kirara when the wind scar blew it away. "Miroku it's like a demon we can keep it from Kirara for a time being." "I understand!" Miroku stopped and grabbed his hand tight. "Wind Tunnel!" Another fireball was coming for Kagome but the tunnel pulled it away. Miroku stood his ground and at the last minute closed the tunnel and jumped out of the way as the fireball hit the ground. "Yea! ….ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Shippo was cheering them on when two hand looking fire balls came at them. He did the only thing he could and shot up his barrier. The fire bounced off but the power of the fire knocked the little demon into Sango's back. "Shippo are you okay?" "Yea I think so. I hope another fire ball doesn't come I don't think I could put up another barrier." Sango smiled as she then felt Kagome move. "Sango….. What's going on?" "Kagome! We're getting out of here. Just hold on okay? Kagome was about to say something when she started to cough the smoke was thickening. She then blacked out again. Sango held her friend tight and then realized that she could no longer see Inuyasha or Miroku.

Inuyasha and Miroku could hear the demon cat above them but the smoke was blocking her. That's when fireballs by the hundreds came flying out of the ground. "DANM IT! Wind Scar!" The wind was only able to take out a few balls of fire at a time. Miroku was feeling his wind tunnel get weak. Then it happened two balls go away from them and hit something. "SANGO! KAGOME! SHIPPO!"

Sango saw that fire was rising but she knew that Kirara was as high as she ever was going to get. Then she heard both Miroku's and Inuyasha's voices calling her name. Then it happened two balls of fire came through the clouds they were too big to dodge. Sango saw the little fox demon fill with fear. She then pushed him off Kirara as the fireballs hit them. The clouds opened up as Shippo fell to the ground.

"There they are Inuyasha!" Miroku pointed out as the clouds opened up and they saw Shippo hit the ground. Fire was covering Sango and Kagome. Sango was holding on but Inuyasha could see the fire burning through her clothes. "Miroku get under Kirara." Miroku nodded as Inuyasha jumped up to help. As he was about to reach them Sango blacked out and let go of Kagome. "Miroku catch Kagome!" Inuyasha reached Sango. "Inuyasha I am so sorry I just couldn't hold on." "No worries just hold on." Inuyasha then jumped to the ground with Sango. When he landed he could see that Sango was hurt but it wasn't too bad. He then looked over to see that Kirara was fine she just shook the fire off. Then he looked over to see that Miroku had Kagome but she was pale.

"Shippo! Make one more barrier." "Okay Inuyasha but I don't know how long I will be able to hold it." Inuyasha smiled as the barrier went up once more. "Kirara I need you one more time." Kirara grew back into her true demon size. Inuyasha placed both Kagome and Sango on her back. He then placed Shippo there as well. He looked over to Miroku. "Can you run Miroku?" "Yes Kirara will be able to run faster with me not on her." "Okay then. Kirara when the barrier breaks you run as fast as you can." Shippo let go and the barrier was gone the fire was about to appear when Inuyasha took hold of tetsuaiga. "WIND SCAR!" The wind that came form Inuyasha was strong and opened up a path to open air. Kirara ran the minute the path was opened. Inuyasha and Miroku started to run as well. As the fire tried to reappear Miroku and Inuyasha pushed it back. They ran till finally they were in the open air.

They landed on the ground with the open air around them. Kirara let Kagome and Sango down. Inuyasha and Miroku ran up to check on the two. "Looks like Sango's body just needed a time to rest. What about Kagome?" "She's pale and her heart beat is slower then usual." Inuyasha felt a tightening around his throat. Then a shaking started. "Inuyasha look the fire and smoke." Inuyasha turned to see the fire turning into what looked like a human like form.

"Shit! Come on Miruko, Shippo watch over the girls." Inuyasha ran towards the demon who's arms started to stretch out about to take hold of Kagome. "I must take this girl my master wishes it." The arms went past the two and went straight for Kagome. "I don't think so!" Inuyasha jumped and using his claws attacked the arms. He sliced through them but they only just went flying back to the demon. "hahahahaha you can't hurt me you mutt I am made of smoke and fire you can cut me but I will only grow back." Inuyasha and Miroku stood in front of the demon knowing that this fight might be there last.

Sango opened her eyes to hear the battle going on. She go up and without a word took hold of hiratsu and went running to help her friends. Miroku was knocked down and a large fire hand was about to crush him. "HIRATSU!" The boomerang made the fire dissipate. Miroku looked over to see Sango standing there as he hiratsu returned to her. "Sango, I thank you." "Miroku are you okay you look hurt bad." Miroku laughed a little as his side was hurting. Then the demon swung again pushing both of them into a nearby tree. Inuyasha stopped as his friends were tossed to the tree and he ran to them. "Come on guys get up." Inuyasha pulled both Sango and Miroku up and then the ground started to shake again. "You will all die and then I will take that girl to my master." Fire came flying from the ground around the three. Inuyasha knew that he wasn't going to get through the fire as the sun was setting and his hair was again turning black.

"Oh no. The night has come and it's still a new moon. Wait how can that be?" Shippo was puzzled with why the moon was still new. The fire was growing around Inuyasha and the others. "What are we going to do?"

Inuyasha felt his body weaken as the night was upon them. He wasn't sure why the new moon wasn't over but he also knew the only way to stop this demon. _"Kagome would have been able to kill this demon. Only she doesn't have the strength to even get up."_

Kagome opened her eyes to hear the tears of the little fox demon. Kirara ran to her as she then got up. "Kagome! Wait what are you doing your still weak?" "Shippo get me my arrows." "No Kagome your still weak and what if that demon dosen't die he'll kill you." "Shippo I wont ask again either help me or get out of my way! I wont sit by and let my friends die!" Shippo knew he had no choice and went and grabbed the bow and arrows. He came back and placed them in Kagome's hands. She smiled weakly to Shippo as she drew the bow. _"Come on Kagome you can do this. Just take in a breath and just shoot the arrow." _"Okay! Hit your mark!" Kagome let go of the bow and fell to the ground. "Kagome! Kagome!"

Inuyasha and the others were about to get burned when a pale blue light came flying above them. The demon started to turn to a light smoke and was gone. Inuyasha and the others looked around for Kikyo but only saw Shippo crying over Kagome's body. "Shippo what's going on?" "Inuyasha I told her not to. I begged her but she wouldn't listen she used up her last bit of power to shoot that arrow." Shippo fell to the ground in tears. Inuyasha didn't say a word just ran to Kagome. _"Kagome what were you thinking. You're so pale and your heart is barely beating. Why would you do that?"_ Inuyasha bent down to Kagome and pulled her close to his body. He felt a warmth from her and then he felt light. "Look it was a spell. The moon is back." Shippo pointed to the sky and he was right. Inuyasha felt his demon power return and he lifted Kagome up. "We need to get her back to Kaede." Inuyasha left it at that and ran for Kaede's. He left the others behind as he was faster than he'd ever been. _"Hold on Kagome you have to hold on. I can't lose you! I wouldn't be able to go on if you die. Come on Kagome just hold on."_ Inuyasha ran right into the village and up to Kaede's hut.

"Kaede please help!" "What is this? Kagome's spirit is very weak and her body is almost gone. Inuyasha place her down and leave me to help her." Inuyasha did as he was told and left the hut. He sat in front of the door and waited. After a few hours the sun had come up and now the afternoon sun was now up when Kirara appeared with the others. "Inuyasha you ran so fast." "Yea well I needed to get Kagome here you know that." Inuyasha snapped back. They all ignored that since he's face gave away that he was too worried about Kagome. They sat next their friend as they watched the sun start to set for the next few hours. As night came one by one they fell asleep.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha awoke to a familiar voice. When he opened his eyes there stood Kagome. She had color back in her face but not much but her eyes were brown and full of life as she stood there in his cloth of the fire rat. "Kagome are you going to be okay?" "Yeah. Thank you for not leaving me." "Kagome I would never leave you never due you hear me!" Kagome smiled as she took Inuyasha's hand. "Will you walk me to the well?" "What? Why are you leaving I told you that I wasn't going to go after Kikyo." "Oh I know but under this my dress is all ripped up and I need a new outfit that's all." "Oh well then let's go." Inuyasha and Kagome walked hand and hand towards the well.

Neither saw the priestess Kikyo watching them. She had followed Inuyasha all the way back to her old village and then watched as he sat for over a day in front of the hut. _"I will stop this now. I will send Kagome to her own world with those jewel shards. Naraku will never be able to get the whole jewel and Inuyasha will have a chance." _Kikyo walked slowly following the white shirted figure ahead of them. She had thought she saw Kagome give back the cloth of the fire rat.

000000000000000000000000000000

Kanna walked slowly into her master's room. Again his body was weak so he sat with his baboon coat. "What is it Kanna?" "Master, Kikyo is up to something she is following Inuyasha and Kagome." "I see. My,my Kikyo what are you up to?" Naraku laughed as he watched in Kanna's mirror.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha jumped onto the lip of the well not noticing that Kagome had stopped. She was looking towards the woods behind them. "Kagome what are you doing? Come on lets………." An arrow came flying past Kagome and hit Inuyasha in the shoulder. He felt the weight of the arrow as is then pulled him down into the well. "INUYASHA!"


	10. While you were gone part 1

**Here we go hope you all like it. **

**I do not own Inuyasha (but boy if i did)**

Chapter Ten:

Kagome sat in the grass as she watched Inuyasha being pulled into the well. The pink light took hold and then he was gone. Kagome ran and jumped onto the well's lip and to her shock she was shocked by a great power and tossed back to the grass. There she sat for a minute alone in the dark. _"Who would do this? Why is this happening?"_ Then from behind a twig snapped. "Inuyasha I had to do it I hope you wil……" Kagome turned around making Kikyo stop. Kikyo's face went pale as she saw that Inuyasha never took back his kimono. There before her was the person she was trying to send away. "Why would you do this!" "I was trying to save this world since you're to busy falling for Inuyasha!" "You could have killed him! Now take that spell off!" "I can't I only know how to place this one spell not how to take it down. So looks like you and I are alone." "You now placed both our lives in danger Kikyo. That is on your head!" Kikyo was done hearing this girl yell at her. So she turned and walked away leaving Kagome alone in tear.

Kagome sat in the grass and pulled the kimono up to her face as the sky became dark and rain started to fall. "Why would you do this to us!" Kagome let her body fall to the grass and tears started to pour. She was tired and hurting and now this it was almost too much to bear. Then she felt a soft hand touch her shoulder. "Kagome? Kagome what's wrong?" Kagome looked up to see Sango looking at her. Kagome jumped into her friend's arms. "Oh Sango its bad really bad. Kikyo was trying to send me back home and she sent Inuyasha." "What? Can you break the spell?" "I don't think so I was shocked pretty bad when I just touched the well itself." The rain was pouring now harder as Kagome looked over at the well. _"Inuyasha I feel that a great war is coming and we are going to have to fight without you. I can only hope you come back for me."_

Naraku laughed as he watched Kikyo send Inuyasha down the well that Kagome came from. He also could feel the barrier that would not allow him to come back and Kagome wouldn't be able to break it for some time he was sure. "Kanna find me some demons for a new body." "Yes Naraku." Kanna walked out as Naraku looked out over his little mountain. He thought of a nasty plan. A very nasty plan in deed.

Present Time:

Inuyasha opened his eyes to find Souta looking at him. "What happened?" "Well it looks you came flying through the well. There was this bright pink light, then it got weird the well like spit you out." Inuyasha looked over at the well, he then got up and touched it. The shock it sent through his body made his sliver hair stand on end. "Looks like your going to be staying here with us huh?" "Yea looks like it." Inuyasha walked up to Souta and they walked back to Kagome's house. As he walked past the tree of ages it felt like something grabbed his heart. _"Something wrong back home I know it. Kagome I will find a way back to you. Why does it feel like I've been saying that a lot lately."_ Inuyasha then kept walking he would need to think about this.

Feudal Era:

Inside Kaede's hut Kagome sat in Inuyasha's cloth of the fire rat it was all she had left of him at the moment. She had spent the last three or four days being pulled away from him. Why can't she be close to him? Everyone else gets to be close to those they care about. So why not her and Inuyasha? "Kagome aren't you hungry?" "Huh? Oh not really Miroku." Sango looked at Miroku with a very worried face. Kagome wasn't eating and she was still weak from the battles she last had. Shippo ran over to Kagome and took her hand. "You know he'll come back right?" "I do know that Shippo. I just feel that something is coming." The others looked at her "how could she know" the clouds that made the sky dark hadn't moved and the rain hadn't let up. Miroku knew it was Naraku but he couldn't tell what he was up to.

In the rain a feather came down from the dark clouds. The figure walked through the little village with a large smile over her face.

Sango got up to give Kagome something to drink when the whole hut was blow apart. Kagome was blown under some of the wood as were the rest of her friends. The loud laughter started, as Miroku was the first to push the hut off him. "Well looks like I might get a fight out of this after all." There stood Kagura and she was about to open her fan when she was shot by an arrow. Both Kagura and Miroku looked over to find Kagome standing there. "This was a bad day to come looking for a fight Kagura." "Well then lets see what you've got without that half demon around to save you." Kagura tossed Miroku to the side before she faced Kagome. "Kagome use this!" Before Miroku blacked out he tossed his staff to Kagome. She took it and it started to glow with her spiritual power. Kagura came flying at her using her wind. The staff started to glow blue and Kagome swung it forward and a light came flying out at the wind and they clashed. Sango was now out helping Miroku up as they saw the two powers clash. "It almost looks like when Inuyasha fights her." Sango said before moving out of the way. Kagome was then sent flying into a near by tree as the wind had picked her up. Kagome was running on the fact that everyone was trying to take her away from Inuyasha. The very thought gave her the strength to get up and run out of the way of Kagura's dance of the dragon. Kagome pulled her arrow fast and it hit. Kagura was sent back and was stuck to a near by tree. Kagome then picked up the staff and as it started to glow Kagome pointed it to Kagura. "I will set you free now you evil woman!" The staff sent off a blue glow that made the shape of an arrow as it came flying at Kagura. "Naraku!" The light exploded and the tree and along with Kagura were gone. Sango looked up to see Kagome standing there but she was pale again. "Kagome!" Sango ran as slowly Kagome was falling down to the ground. "What did you do?" "I lost it I ……I just wanted to show you that I could ….." Kagome went down. Miroku was now next to Sango looking around. Kagome's power had now left a hole where Kagura once was. "Miroku do you think she…that she killed Kagura?" "I'm not sure but I know this we must get away. Naraku will send more for us and Kagome needs time to rest." "I know but how is she doing all this?" "That I do not know. Sango something inside her is giving her a great power but it's draining her fast."

00000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha walked around the tree of ages as the sun started to rise. He was stuck in a world with no demons and he was worried about Kagome. "Inuyasha would you like something to eat?" Inuyasha stopped as Kagome's mom was standing before him. She smiled as she took his hand and lead him into the house. _"Your mom loves you so much. I will not let you die."_ Inuyasha was sitting at the table and for once he felt at peace.

000000000000000000000000000

Kagome woke up facing Kouga who had a freaked out look on his face. "Kouga how'd I get here?" "We needed a place to hide so you could heel so Sango and I found him." Kagome then remembered what she did and looked over to her friends. "Did I kill her?" "We have no idea, you want to tell us what's got you so worked up?" "huh? Oh no I'm fine." Kagome took some of the food that was sitting before her and only just sat there. Then she busted into tears. "Kagome please don't cry over that mutt he's no good for you." "Kouga! He's my life and I love him." Kagome got up and started to run under the dark sky._ "I said it! I told them all how I feel about him but he'll never know. If I tell him I know that both our lives will be in too much danger. I have to keep him as a firend and that is it." _Kagome ran till she couldn't any longer she wasn't sure what was going on anymore. She was feeling a power that she never had and it was almost uncontrollable. "Inuyasha please come back soon." "I think you might want him to be here now." Kagome looked up to see Kagura standing before her. "Your not dead!" "No my master at the very last minute pulled me out of the way." Kagome felt a sigh of relief as she never really wanted to kill someone. "This time I will kill you!" Kagura opened her fan and was about to send another deadly waves of wind when. "HIRASU!" Kagura was knocked back as the boomerang hit her hard in the chest.

"You better think twice about that Kagura." There stood Sango she was ready for a fight. There next to her was Miroku holding his staff and wind tunnel. "You all can die then. Dance of the Dragon!" The wind came crashing down on the group when Miroku opened his wind tunnel and the winds collided. "Kirara go get Kagome." The large demon ran past the winds and took hold of Kagome by the collar of Inuyasha's kimono. "Oh Kirara thanks." Kagome again was in a daze as he was not thinking about the fight anymore. _"Inuyasha please come back we need you."_


	11. While You were gone part 2

**Thanks guys you are really the reason I have kept this going. Again I do not own Inuyasha.**

Chapter Eleven:

Kagura got ready to again attack the group when she was kicked from behind. Kouga stood behind her with a large grin. " I was hoping I would get to kill something today." "You fool you'll regret that!" Kagura jumped to her feet and from above the dark sky demons came flying at him. He started to fight harder as each demon came at him. _"Oh Kouga why are you getting involved? You should know that Naraku is out to kill me. He knows that Inuyasha is gone."_ Kagome pulled at Kirara's fur. "I need my bow and arrow Kirara please take me to them." Kirara turned and went straight through the new wind that Kagura was making she spun through the air like a top with Kagome holding on tight. They went low to the ground and Kagome reached out her hand and took the shaking Shippo who was holding onto to her bow and arrows. "Kagome! Are you going to be okay?" "I will Shippo now lets get her." Kirara then turned back around and landed next to Sango and Miroku who were fighting hard to knock Kagura off her balance.

"HIRATSU!" The weapon went flying towards Kagura, Kagome ducked as it went flying pasted her head. It was knocked to the side by a last minute wind gust. "You'll have to do more than that to get me girl." Kagome's anger was now filling her. Not only was Naraku going to take Inuyasha away from her but now her dearest friends. She was blind with her fear that it all was going to come true right now. She took hold of an arrow and as she pulled it back it glowed but the light was too much. As she let go she pulled Shippo into her chest and looked away then yelled. "Sango try your weapon NOW!" Sango could see that the light was blinding but it also was leaving a trail for her. So she tossed her hiratsu and it followed the path.

Kagura was lost in the blinding light so was Kouga who fell backwards. The light covered Kagura then as the light was about to disappear the hiratsu slammed into her chest and buried her into the nearest tree. Kagome stood as they could see Kagura getting up but she was still weak. "Do it again!" Sango wasn't sure what Kagome's plan was but so far it was working so….."HIRATSU!" The weapon went flying and as it pasted Kagome she let her arrow follow. Miroku was watching as the weapon pushed Kagura into the air and the arrow started to pierce through her chest it was about half way in when two demons appeared and saved her.

"We almost had her." Sango said as she ran up to Kagome who was looking towards the sky. She was feeling something she just didn't know what it was. It was almost like she could feel………NARAKU! "Kagome come we should go rest." Miroku took her hand but he felt her stop him. "We can't I can feel him. He's letting us find him." Everyone stopped and Kouga sniffed the air. "She's right this is his sent and its strong but if it's a trap then why go?" "If we don't (As Kagome placed her arrows behind her back) he will come for us and many will die before he finds us." They knew she was right but when they looked at Kagome she was bruising below where the kimono lay but that was only her ankles, that they could see. "Well are you guys coming with me or not?" Kagome stood there hoping her friends wouldn't leave her. "Kagome we would follow you to hell itself." Miroku said as he took Sango's hand.

Naraku watched and started to laugh as Kagura walked in. "What is making you so happy." "Well Kagura you see they are heading here and I have my new body. I will meet them with over a thousand demons who are now under my control." "I see but that Kagome she's got some kind of power with her right now." "I know and that is why I will not take her into my body but place the jewel in her." "What? She can use it against you!" "Not if it's dark with malice." Again Naraku laughed as he held the jewel up , it was darker than the sky but only his piece was. He smiled as the sky opened up again and the rain came.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha was sitting in Kagome's room and looked around she had a lot of things. He was looking as this locked book when Souta walked in. "You know if you really want to know my sister's thoughts then you should read that book. I do it all the time." Souta laughed as he ran out of the room. Inuyasha sat and opened the book:  
_I really don't know if I should go back this time. He loves Kikyo and really anymore that's not what hurts. It's the idea that no matter what I do I will get pulled way from my first love. I know that it sounds funny but he his. I mean when I think about love I see me hating the guy as much as I care for him. Inuyasha is all that and more. I mean we fight but if he didn't care would he bother fighting with me……….maybe but I still would like to think that it's because he cares. Okay so I will go back.  
Oh my god I kissed him! I know that it wasn't like those kisses that I've seen with Kikyo and I did it so that he would remember who he was but still I got to feel his warm lips on mine. I was so close to him and then later when it was brought up I made it seem like nothing. I had to I mean if Inuyasha knew any of this he would send me back here forever. I will not be sent back. I will stay with him for as long as possible. I will, not only because of how dear of a friend he is to me but also because my heart is with him.  
He doesn't want to talk to me. He thinks I tried to kill her! I didn't it was a puppet that looked like me, I just happened to come by and I saved her. She didn't even say a word. She looked like she liked the idea of him hating me. I never wished harm on her till this moment………no I take that back I wish her peace. _

Inuyasha stopped reading he knew that Kagome held deep feeling but for him? He had to get back to her and the others. Someday he would have to leave Kagome. Wait did he? He had told himself that he would kill Naraku then go to hell with Kikyo he owed her that. Now… he wasn't sure now. He then pushed it to the side he would worry about that later. He now had to think about how to get home.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There as the rain started to fall Kagome, Sango, and Miroku walked over the hills leading to Naraku. In Kagome's heart all she could do was think about what they were walking into. "Kagome?" "Huh? Oh yes Sango." "I was thinking that maybe like Inuyasha you gain power when you feel like you have to protect someone." "Yea, I guess." Kagome tried to smile but she knew the air was full of blood. Naraku wanted them and he was willing to kill hundreds of people to get them. Kagome then stopped and turned around. "WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING US!" From the shadows came Kikyo she was holding her bow and on her back a large amount of arrows. "I was attacked by some demon that was sent by him." "I see. I told you that you had doomed us." Kagome then turned back around. Kouga then came running up and took Kagome's hand. "Huh? Kouga what are you doing here?" "Look I know that if that half-demon knew I let you go this alone he'd try to kill me. So I am coming with you." Kagome tried to smile but it wasn't right. She was supposed to fight this battle with Inuyasha by her side. I mean don't get her wrong all this help from friend and foe was great but still….

000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha was walking towards the well when the tree started to pulse at him. He walked to it and just looked into the branches. As he looked he could see the faces of his friends. Then two were staring down at him. Kikyo on the right and Kagome on the left, their eyes were blank. Then he noticed that both were pale almost like they were dead. "What are you trying to tell me!" He punched the ground as the faces disappeared. Then from behind he heard the voice of Souta. "Inuyasha would you mind if I tried to help you open the well?" Inuyasha turned around to see Souta holding food and water. He wanted to help like his sister. "Sure kid." They both walked to the well as night came.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finally as the rain started to fall harder the group was standing at the lip of Naraku's barrier. Rain turned to hail as beyond the barrier stood more demons ready to fight and die for Naraku. "Kagome how are we going to get in?" "The only way I know how." At the same time Kikyo and Kagome pulled back on their bows then……………….. They let go…………………………..


	12. While you were gone Part 3

**The fight is on. Again i do not own Inuysaha.**

**Thanks to those of you who are reading this.**

Chapter Twelve:

The arrows went flying as the blue and pink lights started to come together. They circled around each other till finally they came to the barrier. They hit as one, the power of both arrows caused a fireworks of colors. The barrier came down as the demons were released. "Here they come!" Sango yelled as she went running forward coming to a quick stop only to toss her hiratsu. Miroku jumped onto Kirara and they went over a large group of demons as he opened the wind tunnel he sat for ever allowing more and more demons to enter. "Miroku stop your going to rip it!" Kagome yelled as she was running through the demons along with Kikyo for those moments they were like one soul. They would pull their arrows and clear demons by the hundreds. Kouga was not far behind as he ran kicking and taking out demon after demon. Shippo was at the edge of it all. He was told to stay behind he was too young to fight. He wasn't sure they were right but he was too far behind to catch up. Kikyo and Kagome were in the middle of the demons now too far from either Sango or Miroku and that's when it happened. The demons knocked the bows out of their hands. They were without their weapons and the demons were coming in closer. "Kagome! Kikyo!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha kept running at the well and every time he was sent flying. Souta watched and he saw this pink light every time her went flying. "Inuyasha do you know anyone back there who uses like a pink light with their barrier?" Inuyasha stopped the only person he knew was the real Kikyo. Was she there when he was helping Kagome back to the well? Then why did she send him down the well? Then it hit him she was trying to send Kagome back and got him as a mistake. He was angry that she would do this. Kikyo when she was alive never did anything like this but since she was brought back she was becoming violent well at lest when it came to Kagome. That's when Souta walked up to the well holding the sheath of tetsusaiga. The barrier didn't kick him back it allowed the sheath to enter it and that gave Inuyasha an idea.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the demons were now getting closer and Kagome knew that her friends were not going to be able to help her as she closed her eyes. Then nothing happened so she opened her eyes to find the one person she really hoped wasn't coming to this war. There he was in all his demon glory there stood Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru. He had in one move of his arm removed the demons around the girls. "Where is he?" Kagome knew he meant Inuyasha. "Ask Kikyo she did it." Kikyo turned her back to them both before speaking. "Why are you even here Sesshomaru?" "That is none of your concern and if you knew what was good for you then you'd leave." Kikyo laughed and Kagome felt a chill run down her. "Wait I get it. That girl you have had with you he took her didn't he?" Kikyo laughed out. Kagome looked around Rin was nowhere to be found. "Like I care about a humans' life." _"He does care about that little girl but his pride like Inuyasha's would make it impossible for him to say that. He came for Rin and to settle it with Naraku."_ Before Kikyo could say another word Kagome opened her mouth. "Really Kikyo you know that Sesshomaru hates us mortals. He came to finish what Naraku started. I mean he now claims to be the greatest demon. Now do you think that Sesshomaru would allow some half-demon to claim that." Kikyo looked away and as Sesshomaru walked passed them he almost smiled at Kagome. He knew that she was coving for him but he was too good to thank a mortal. That's when Sango and Miroku came up on them with Kirara. "What is Sesshomaru doing here?" "I guess the same thing as us." Answered Kikyo _"This is a battle that Naraku has caused to see if he can take on all his enemies at once. He must have a real target but who is it?"_ Kagome was still thinking when a sharp tentacle came flying through the air and took out her shoulder. She pulled away as the blood dripped over the cloth of the fire rat. She ran towards Miroku as Sango covered for her. "HIRATSU!" The demon was knocked over as Kagome jumped behind Miroku and they started to run off towards her bow. "Miroku I can see it. Look over there!" Kirara came flying down and Kagome snatched the bow as she passed more demons. She then turned around and shot. "You all can fight till you die for all I care but you need to know that I will win." The laughing Naraku said from the darkness.The arrow went flying taking demon after demon out as Kirara was turning around to join Sango and Kouga. "Kagome why is Sesshomaru here really?" "Not sure but he is after Naraku as well so I guess it's a good thing that he's here." Then the ground started shake and off in the distance Kikyo was cornered and without her arrow. Kagome knew that Kikyo would die so she pushed Miroku off Kirara then the two went flying through the air towards the dead priestess.

Kikyo was holding her bow tight allowing the power she had to fill it and as a demon went to grab her it was turned to dust. The thing was it was now draining her and she was slowing falling and it was getting dark. Then she felt a hand take hold of her waist. For a moment she thought that maybe Inuyasha had come back and was saving her. "Kikyo come on help me a little." She opened her eyes to find that it was Kagome who had saved her and now they were above the battle. "Why?" "I get mad at you but really we are the same and I think that a part of me wishes we were fiends. Anyways we are the same side so call it at that." Kikyo wasn't sure what to say so she just sat behind the girl who was her.

As Kirara brought the two back they all looked as a black cloud was starting to form and Sesshomaru stood before it. He drew his sword and went to break the cloud but the sword got stuck. Kagome felt a chill run down her as Sesshomaru let go of the sword and a spot of the cloud become clear and there on a stake was Rin she was bloody and barely alive. _"That monster why would he do that to a child. Will Sesshomaru fight to get her free."_ Sesshomaru's eyes went red as he allowed the anger to fill him. He then went to his true form and the large dog swung his claws at the cloud. It opened and Rin fell to the ground. "Kirara go get the girl." Kirara ran under the large dog demon and picked Rin up. Sesshomaru turned back to the cloud and started to dig to find the man inside. "Really Sesshomaru I thought you a great demon would not fall into this a simple trick." Then flames came flying out of the cloud and like chains took hold of the dog demon. He howled in pain and fire entered his body. Slowly he was brought back to the human like form that Kagome was use to. His body was black from the fire and his face was blank. He sat there for a moment then from the ground a large spike shot up through is chest and held him there for all to see. " One down. Who's next?"


	13. Enter Inuyasha

**I do not own Iunyasha. **

**Thasnks again to my readers and I give thanks to my music it helped me write this. Its sad be warned.**

Chapter Thirteen:

There as the wind started to blow stood Kouga, Sango, Kagome, Kikyo, and Miroku. Kirara had taken little Rin to Shippo where she would be safer. Before them was the demon Sesshomaru who was taken down easily by Naraku. His body was on a spike his blood dripping to the ground. He wasn't dead but was unable to move; when he did try the fire would hold him down. There were demons everywhere and then the cloud cleared and there stood Naraku, Kogura, and Kanna. He was holding the jewel and even though the group was standing very far away even they could see how dark the jewel was.

"Kagome how are your pieces?" "Huh? Oh right." Kagome took out five pieces of the jewel but they were still clear and pure. That's when she realized that Naraku was going to get his hand on them. She turned and had Kirara take her to Shippo. "Shippo I need you to take Kirara to the well and bury these pieces in front of the well." "Okay got it." Shippo and Kirara were off and Kagome ran back to join the others in the fight.

Miroku was standing near the edge of where the demons stopped and then it happened his wind tunnel opened on its own. "MIROKU!" The others ran to his add but then they saw that it was not getting bigger but was trying to pull him into the middle of the battle. "Come to me you stupid Monk!" Then Miroku was pulled into the pool of demons. He hit the ground and saw that he was not going to be able to use his tunnel so he took hold of his staff. He started to knock the demons left and right. He turned to see that the others were being held back he was going to have to fight this alone. He ran faster till he was under Sesshomaru's body. He looked up and felt bad he may be a nasty demon but his reasons for fighting made up for that. Then he was hit from behind and when he turned around he found Kogura. "This time monk I will get my fight." Kogura opened her fan and sent her dance of the dragon. Miroku held the staff in front of him as the wind cut his cloth but he stood. "You are a fool Monk die or suffer like Sesshomaru." Miroku then was hit with what was going on. "Naraku is going to get rid of us to then take Kagome and Kikyo." The wind picked him up and twisted around his body. He held onto his thoughts not allowing the pain to enter. He held on till he blacked out. He woke to find that he was next to Sesshomaru tied to a pole.

Sango had to watch as Kogura pushed around her great love. She tried to toss her hiratsu but it didn't work it only hit a barrier. Then when the wind got stronger Miroku was held in the air being squeezed like an orange. The blood was dripping when he was let down to be placed to a pole. "I have to save him!" Sango went running towards Miroku. "Sango wait it's a trap we can follow!" Kagome's voice fell on a deaf hear as Sango ran faster towards Miroku. As she was about to reach out and hold him she was hit. When she turned around there was her brother. Kohaku reached back again with his weapon and attacked. Sango jumped out of the way but she wasn't able to draw her hiratsu yet. She only moved around her brother as he attacked harder and harder every other time he was hitting. Sango was slowly losing blood and still not once did she attack back. "Sango you bore me. Kohaku finish her." A chain came around Sango's neck and brought her to the ground tears fell as he was about to black out. "Sango don't let him win. You don't……have to hurt him just don't give up." Sango looked up to the bleeding Miroku as he smiled at her. She pulled back on the chain and Kohaku hit the dirt he may be strong but she had the stronger heart. She ran to her brother and held him for a moment. "All I want is to set you free." She started to cry again when she felt a sharp pain enter her stomach and she was now flying up into the air. There on a pole next to Miroku sat Sango.

Tears filled Kagome's eyes as she watched another friend fall into a trap that was either for her or the great Kikyo. She was thinking so hard that she didn't notice the hand that was reaching out for her. "You get your hand away from my Kagome!" Kagome came back to Kouga being pulled into the large demons. "No! Kouga what were you thinking?" "These demons are no patch for me. Inuyasha bits harder." Then he was gone covered by demons. Kikyo and Kagome stood alone waiting as the demons piled onto the wolf demon. Kagome couldn't help but feel that he was going to die only because he wanted to protect her. After a few more minutes Kouga came flying out of the pile of dead demons and went running towards the monster that killed his brothers. He ran faster than ever causing a tornado to form and any demon that got in his way was picked up and tossed to the side. He was able to break open the black cloud and there stood Naraku again. He smile as the tornado came closer he then opened his hand and a shell sat on his palm. "Do you know what this is? I doubt it, so I will tell you. This shell pulls any wind into it." Then like he said all Kouga's wind was pulled into the shell leaving the wolf in mid air. He wasn't able to move for he had run right into a large web that a demon had made for Naraku. His laugh grew louder as he took his hand and wrapped it around the demon's neck. "I will kill all of you after I get what I want." "What is it that you want you nasty half demon." "I want the real jewel. I want Kagome!" Kouga heart dropped as he saw that this all was to wipe them out so that Kagome was easy to grab. "What about Kikyo?" "Ha foolish Monk she is no use to me as her power fell when she fell in love but Kagome's grows with her love.

Kagome sat down as she watched Kouga's body be placed on a pole next to the others. She felt her heart jump then she felt something else. Kikyo took her hand and pulled her back up. "Look either he wants me or you we have a better shot if we go at this together." "Yes." Kagome stood as they faced the dark sky in front of them was Naraku and his jewel. _"Naraku we are going to stop you here and now!"_ Kagome went running towards her friends with Kikyo behind her face blank.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha felt his heart drop again. _"Something's wrong. I need to get back to Kagome now!"_ Inuyasha took hold of tetsusaiga and then looked at Souta. "Look I believe a great war is going on and Kagome could get hurt. I am going to bring her back." "Oh. So I will go get the first aid and we'll be ready then." Souta ran off and Inuyasha turned back to the well. The pink light could now be seen as he held onto tetsusaiga._ "Come on tetsusaiga I know you can do this."_ Inuyasha jumped into the air and pulled the sword up and then as he was coming down over the well he trusted the sword tip down. The light broke open as he went through and hit the ground. He felt a wind and when he looked up he saw open sky. _"I did it but the sky is so dark. There's blood in the air."_ Inuyasha jumped out of the well an almost landed on little Shippo who had just buried the jewel. "Inuyasha you've come back!" Shippo jumped onto Inuyasha laughing and crying. "Shippo what's going on here?" "Naraku has called war on all of them. I was told to run with Rin by Kagome." _"What? Rin that means that Sesshomaru is there."_ "Shippo you must take me to Kagome now!" Shippo agreed and they took Kirara back to the battle. "I can smell their blood. Kikyo and Kagome are in great danger."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome stood alone as she shot arrow after arrow clearing the demons before her. Kikyo was doing the same as she was aiming at Naraku now. "You two will never stop me without the help of that half breed." Naraku sat as a large demon started to appear out of the smaller demons. Kikyo took heed behind a rock waiting for her chance. Kagome wasn't going to run. She watched her friends fight and they were holding on with everything they had. "Naraku I will not let you take my friends away from me!" Kagome shot her arrow the blue light that filled it was again blinding as it crossed over the demons and right into Naraku. His arm fell off but he laughed as another demon was pulled into him and a new arm was created. "No." Kagome looked she was out of arrows and the demons were coming closer and closer. "You will never get me you foolish girl.' Then an arrow struck him in the heart. He looked out and behind Kagome stood Kikyo holding her bow. But before her Kagome was now holding her chest as well. "You will die for good this time Kikyo!" Naraku pointed and two demons then started to charge Kikyo. Her arrows wouldn't work for they were moving to fast.

Inuyasha landed as the demons were now inches away from Kikyo. He ran and in one move "iron reverse soul stealer!" wiped out the demons. Kikyo opened her eyes to see Inuyasha floating down in front of her. "I don't think so Naraku I wont let you hurt her again." "Well there you are Inuyasha. Who says that Kikyo is my target." Inuyasha's heart stopped as he picked it up, the sweet smell of Kagome but it was her blood that made him stop. He looked out and there she was holding her bloody chest Kikyo's arrow had gone through her cloth of the fire rat but Inuyasha thought that it was Naraku who had placed the wound. "Kagome!"

Kagome was losing a lot of blood she knew who hit her. She wanted to let go but she wouldn't leave her friends. _"Please Inuyasha you have to come help."_ Then she heard his voice. She turned back to see him standing there. His golden eyes looking deep into hers from what looked like miles away. _"Good now I can finish this."_ Kagome turned back around and placed her hands together. Naraku sent his demons after her. A blue light started to glow around her and as the demons were now above her she let her hands fly to her sides as her head looked up. "I STOP YOU HERE AND NOW!" The light grew bigger and then everything went bright and when it went away Kagome stood there with demon parts everywhere. Then her body let go and she fell to the ground. "Kagome!" Inuyasha was now running towards her as he saw Naraku pick her up. "You better take your hands off her." "I think not Inuyasha she is almost dead and I think she will join me." Inuyasha went to take hold of his sword when a small voice stopped him. "Inuyasha please don't. I need you to save our friends." Inuyasha looked over to see Sango and Miroku bleeding over in the distance. "Kagome I can't leave you like this." "You have Kikyo now and I am okay with that please just help them I am asking you as my dearest friend." Inuyasha ran to take her hand but Naraku jumped into the air and was gone.

Inuyasha ran to Sango and the others for with Naraku gone the poles were too and they all were now down on the ground. As Kikyo walked up to Inuyasha she could feel his pain. "She died to save you all." "She died that is the point I told her family I would bring her back!" Inuyasha turned back to Miroku who was out cold._ "I will get you Naraku. You have killed everyone that I have ever loved. Kagome I'm sorry I was too late."_


	14. KagomeDead?

**This will answer your question. I do not own Inuyasha.**

Chapter Fourteen:

Inuyasha sat under the tree of ages he hadn't moved in days. Kaede was taking care of the others andI Inuyasha felt he was only in the way. He was in deep thought when Kikyo came up to him. "You know you never saw her die. Kagome could still be alive you know." "I saw her Kikyo. Her eyes were glazed over and her beautiful cheeks were now pale. She was on death's door. If I had gotten to her then yes she would be alive, but he took her." Inuyasha jumped up into the tree away from Kikyo. For when he looked at her all he could see was Kagome.

00000000000000000000000000

In the dark laid Kagome's barely alive body. Her wound was through and through and to make it worse it was from Kikyo's arrow. Naraku sat in front of her body and held the jewel. "How are you going to use her now? I mean she is almost dead." "I know Kogura but I must wait till she is closer to death then the jewel will be able to use its full power." Naraku waited till Kagome's hands slowly started to fall to the side. Then he took the jewel and placed it in the hole in her stomach. The dark light took hold of the blood inside of Kagome. Her body for a moment fought back only to then stop. Naraku then placed his hand over her head. "Now what?" "I want to keep her under my spell so to do so I must change her last memories." He let his darkness fill Kagome's head and then he got up. "Kagome rise!" Kagome got up the hole in her stomach was now gone. When she opened her eyes a flood of memories hit her. She was fighting to get to her friends when Inuyasha stabbed her in the stomach. Tears filled her as she took hold of her head. "I will make them go away Kagome if you walk my castle and use that power you have to protect my castle." Kagome looked at Naraku she had no idea who he really was but he was willing to help so she agreed. She walked off as her light started to spread over the castle. "So how long will that spell last." "It will repeat itself. When she gets outside she will pull her bow as to want to fight back only to drop it turn and allow a large amount of her power to come out of her and then she will get up like nothing happened." Naraku walked past Kogura and out into the night sky. "Inuyasha will come to find her and then I will have those shards."

000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha walked into Kaede's hut and looked at his friends and he remembered that day again.  
_:Kagome was gone and as Inuyasha was pulling Sango up onto Kirara Rin jumped down and ran to her master. He got up and without a word took hold of Rin and walked off. "She saved you!" "Inuyasha She is not dead." With that he was gone. Inuyasha could only half smile he was wrong, Kagome was dieing and he wasn't with her._ Sango opened her eyes to see Inuyasha sitting in his corner waiting. "Inuyasha you made it back." "Sango your awake do you need anything?" Inuyasha got up to give her a sip of water. Miroku then opened his eyes to see the white shirted Inuyasha. "Inuyasha did he really take her?" Inuyasha felt his heart start to hurt again, that's when Kikyo walked in. "She might be but really it's anyone's guess with Naraku." She said in such a tone that even Inuyasha was angered by it. "How dare you! Kagome did all this to protect us and to give you Inuyasha." He was not hers' to give!" Kikyo walked back out of the hut as Sango was trying to get up. "Sango don't Kaede said it wasn't okay for you to move yet." Shippo came running in as Inuyasha was trying to get her to sit again. "I can't just sit here while she's with him." Miroku was slowing getting up at this point. "Sango what good would we be to her if we are like this. Please sit for at least a few more days then we will go looking for Naraku." Sango held her fist for a moment than sat back down. "Fine a few more days." With them okay for the moment Inuyasha ran out to find Kikyo who was sitting under the tree of ages.

"You love her now don't you?" "Huh? Oh Kagome……yes I do." Kikyo didn't look at him and tears didn't fill her eyes she reached out and grabbed him. "Then what about me?" With that she kissed him. Inuyasha was about to fall into it when his heart dropped. _"What am I doing Kikyo only does this when I am getting close to Kagome. I am allowed to love whomever. I mean I am alive……… Wait Kagome told me once….. "I can't compete with her I mean I am alive." I love Kagome I want to live."_ Inuyasha pulled away he knew that it would be hard but he had to tell her. "Kikyo I want to live." "What do you mean? I thought you would send Naraku to hell and then we could die together?" "I did too but something has changed in the last year. I don't feel that much anger as I did." "You are going weak. Love makes us weak that is why I died!" Inuyasha wasn't sure what Kikyo meant but he felt that it was wrong. Kagome was stronger every day and she loved him. "Kikyo that is why we can't be. I see love as a strength not a weakness." Inuyasha walked away from the tree knowing that he for once had told her the truth. He was now free to be who he wanted and be with whomever he wanted and that was no longer Kikyo. "You know that she can never stay in this world and you will be left alone Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled from the tree her heart was hurt but still no tears. Then she thought was she in love with Inuyasha or did she just want to think that.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome walked the halls of Naraku's castle her world looked like the battlefield and she was looking for her friends. "I know they are around here but where?" As she got closer to the yard she would start to hear the voices of Sango and Miroku they were hurt bad. She walked faster till she reached the end of the yard then she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and she looked up to see Inuyasha. He was holding tetsusaiga now covered in her blood. "Why?" "I told you that I could only love Kikyo." Kagome pulled her bow and arrow at Inuyasha tears forming and then she just let it drop. "No!" She turned away and fell to the floor as her head started to pound. "STOP!" Her power grew and then exploded over the castle once more. She lay on the ground for a moment before her blank stare returned and she walked the castle once more. Naraku watched and noticed that her wound was healing every time she purified the stone for a moment. "She still has a little control over that stone Naraku." "I know that Kogura. She would only be able to be fully control and kill her friends if I had all of the stone." Naraku looked over as Kanna walked in with her mirror. "There you are." "Master they are up and on the move." I see lets give them a few days to look." Naraku turned back to his window as Kagome walked past. She was blank but her beauty stayed the same and Naraku found himself liking the idea of her around.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha was leading the group through the mountains with Miroku next to him. Sango had allowed Kikyo to ride with her since she was sure that Kagome would like that. Shippo was fast asleep on Sango's lap when a wind came from behind. Inuyasha was about to take hold of tetsusaiga when he smelled wolf. "Inuyasha I see that your friends are finally up." "Yes Kouga they are. I mean mortals need time but I doubt you really care." "Look you mutt I came to help look for Kagome. She'll need me after you dump her." Inuyasha looked at the wolf he wanted to rip out his heart but knew that would only hurt him in the long run. "Look wolf breath you can come but I will save her and you better get that now." Kouga looked at Inuyasha he was dead serious and when he looked over at Kikyo her face was red with anger. _"Is he going to actually choose Kagome?"_ Inuyasha turned back to the road and again started to walk. Miroku walked next to him without a word till they stopped for the night. "Inuyasha do you think she is still alive?" "If she is she's not doing good. The blow that she took was bad Miroku." "I see. And you say that it was done by Naraku." "Well yea I mean no one else was fighting with her." Miroku nodded he felt a stare coming from behind and when he turned he saw Kikyo. "May I talk to him alone monk?" "Yes Kikyo I was going to go talk to Sango anyways." Miroku got up as Kikyo sat very close to Inuyasha. "Kikyo I thought we talked about this?" "Inuyasha we are drawn to each other you must feel that?" "I did Kikyo but lately its like I am always running after Kagome. You come only as a second thought." Kikyo didn't walk away she just took his hand and they sat looking up at the stars. _"She wont be around much longer and then she will be the second thought."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome walked the halls when Naraku walked up to her. "Hello who are you?" "I am an old friend you could say." "Oh well hello." Kagome then started to walk again and Naraku walked with her. His human heart damned him but if she was a blank soul then it couldn't hurt for now. He walked with her and watched as she went out to the yard. He saw the tears and even though she was being hurt by the one she loved she would hurt him. "I see that you unlike Kikyo will not let a bond be broken even when he attacks you." Kagome then came past him back into the castle. He smiled it was time to bring ion the next battle. "Kogura!" Kogura appeared before him. "Send the wind to our guests. Make sure you get Kagome's sent in there it's the only way he'll be able to find us." Naraku walked off as Kogura took her feather and floated to the top of the castle barrier. She then sent waves of wind towards Inuyasha. "Here puppy here!"

00000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha was walking as the early morning was breaking. The others were still half-awake when a great wind came at them. The wind was blowing them all back then it was gone. "Inuyasha what was that? Inuyasha what is it?" "It's Kagome. That was her sent. It was a fresh and alive sent of Kagome!" Inuyasha didn't wait he started to run. "Inuyasha wait it could just be a trap!" Miroku then looked over to Kouga who was sniffing the air. "He's right that is Kagome. It's also fresh and she is alive." "This could just be a trap." "When is it not Miroku?" Koura then ran after Inuyasha as he was far off ahead. "Sango what if she is dead?" "Then we get to fight Naraku either way. We have to go. Kagome would do it for us!" Sango pointed and Kirara took off after the half demon.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Naraku waited and saw that his guests were at his barrier. His smile grew as he also looked down and Kagome was heading towards the yard. "Now they will see what I have done." Kagome walked out to the yard stopped when she then took hold of her stomach and blood appeared. She was in tears from pain then she looked up and saw him "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS INUYASHA!" Then she stopped again and took a step back only to pull out a bow she held it for a moment only to drop it and turn to run. Then she fell to the ground.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha and the others were standing there watching as the blank stared Kagome walked out and went through this like dance. When she yelled out "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS INUYASHA!" Inuyasha stopped. _"What? No I didn't do that to her."_ When she pulled the bow he could see it. Kikyo all over again but then she dropped the bow. She wouldn't shoot. When she fell to the ground that's when Inuyasha couldn't hold it in any longer. "KAGOME!"


	15. Kagome and the Jewel

**I do not own Inuyasha and this is an odd story but it needed to happen.**

Chapter Fifteen

Kagome's power grew around her and as she was about to let it all go she heard it. "KAGOME!" She opened her eyes and her brown color came rushing back. She could see that she was in the yard of Naraku's castle and around her was her own barrier. _"What have I done?"_ Kagome turned and saw her bow and arrow sitting on the ground. _"I have to open the gates Inuyasha I can feel him close."_ Kagome got up and ran to her bow and with one movement she sent her only arrow to the barrier. The lights hit, as Kagome stood alone in the dark. The barrier started to come down and on the other side stood Inuyasha. "I knew you'd come for me." Kagome wanted to move but her pain was back the hole that she almost died from it was back. She wasn't really healed and she then felt the chill of evil behind her.

Inuyasha ran to the barrier and again called out to Kagome. He wasn't going to lose her now that he was so close. She had to have heard him for she was now getting up and she ran to her bow. When she shot he at first thought it was at him but he then realized that she couldn't see him. The barrier was coming down so he took a step towards Kagome. He heard her speak "I knew you'd come for me." He smiled only to have it fade for behind her came a dark hand it took hold of Kagome's hand and pulled her back into the darkness of the castle walls. "Naraku! She let us in and now we have come for your blood." "Go ahead and try it I will be waiting." Inuyasha looked as the others were running towards him. The sky was getting dark and the yard took hold of Kikyo. "Kikyo!" Inuyasha ran to her only to miss her as the tree took her away. The others were left alone.

Kikyo broke lose of the tree and fell to the floor and there in front of her was Kagome in tears as she looked at her. "What did I do to you?" "What are you talking about?" "Why did you shoot me?" Kikyo felt her body stop for Kagome knew the truth of what she had done. "I had no choice." Laughter came as Naraku came into view holding Kagome's other hand. "Really you couldn't have shot from any other spot and gotten me?" "No and I thought you would understand that I had to stop him." Kagome wanted to but her pain was real again and it hurt. "You tried to kill me." The world around them turned to the battleground and Kagome and Kikyo both held their arrows pointed at each other.

Inuyasha was trying to get Kikyo's sent but it was everywhere. "Inuyasha look the yard is changing." Shippo yelled as he ran up Inuyasha's arm. He looked around and to his nightmare it was the battleground he found them only days ago. They stood as a group as they then saw Kikyo and Kagome pointing arrows at each other. "What is going on?" Miroku was at odds but is gut was telling him that whatever was going on it wasn't good. Naraku then appeared Inuyasha was ready to attack when he stopped. "What is going on here?" "Well it looks like those two are having a little talk shall we find out what it is all about? I warn you this is my spell and they wont know you're here." Then he was gone but now they could hear the voices of Kikyo and Kagome.

"Why would you do this to me?" Kagome was in tears as she saw her hold the bow to her past. "I told you that I had no choice." Kikyo said without feeling holding the bow tight against her future. "Your ling I can see you now! You could have moved to my left and maybe even killed Naraku. He wasn't your target that day was he?" Kagome was shaking at the thoughts that were now running through her head. "No. I have tried twice to send you home and yet you still didn't get it." "What no you tried once and got Inuyasha." "No that fake Kikyo, how do you think he made it. I gave him my hair and told Naraku that you had given Inuyasha the jewel. I was planning on sending you and the jewel away from this world forever. I was going to send you away from my Inuyasha!" Kikyo pulled back on her bow. Kagome's eyes filled with tears. Her life was nothing to her past. They were of the same soul but she was nothing more than dirt to her. Kagome took a step back and dropped her bow. _"I will not kill you Kikyo for I will not go to your level."_ Kagome closed her eyes letting her tears run down her cheek. "Fine. I don't know how you lived but now you will die." Kikyo pulled then let go of the arrow.

Inuyasha listened and his heart dropped then his anger started to rise as Kikyo talked about how she was helping all this time. She was trying to get rid of Kagome. She was the one who sent Kagome so close to death that Naraku was able to take her. Then he saw the arrow drop from Kagome's hand._ "She wont kill Kikyo. Not even after all she's done to her."_ Then he heard the snap of a bowstring and to his horror Kikyo was shooting her arrow. Inuyasha ran and as the arrow was coming for her Inuyasha tossed his body over Kagome. The arrow hit but not like Kikyo thought it would.

Kikyo saw to her fear Inuyasha holding her arrow between his fingers. "How could you!" "I …..I don't know where I am." "Kikyo don't lie we were watching you the whole time. You really do hate me that you would kill something that makes me happy." Kikyo didn't move she didn't even try to apologize. Inuyasha turned to Kagome who still had her eyes closed. "Kagome are you alright?" "Inuyasha…….INUYASHA!" Kagome still in his kimono top leaped forward into his arms in tears. Inuyasha held her when the sent of blood made him pull back. "Kagome are you still hurt." Kagome looked down and saw that her stomach was hurt still pretty bad. "I guess so." Kagome started to slip from his arms again. He wasn't going to let that happen. Sango came running up to see that she was right. "Inuyasha Kagome has the jewel in her." "What!" He looked down to see Kagome pulling something out of her stomach. _"That's right he put it in me when I was at death's door. He used it to control me and to keep him safe. It was keeping me alive and now I will die without it."_ Kagome started to pull herself up with the help of Inuyasha.

As they all were getting around Kagome the wind came. It blew everyone away from Kagome. There before them was Kagura and her fan. "I, I mean we will be taking that back Kagome if you're going to take it out." Kagome looked back to see that Inuyasha was running to her side. "NO! This jewel is now mine." Kagome wrapped both hands around the jewel. Kagura's face grew a smile. "Fine then I will just take it from you by force. Dance of blades!" Inuyasha ran faster to get to Kagome as the blades of air came flying at her. Kagome looked at the jewel as the wind was now getting close. _"I will stop you."_ The blades crashed into what looked like Kagome. "No!" Inuyasha stooped short as the dust was kicked up._ "Did Kagura just…… no wait I can still smell her." _The dust cleared and Kagome stood not a scratch on her. "What how are you still standing?" "Because Kagura, Kagome has got the jewel and that jewel is protecting her." Naraku came from behind Kagura and looked at Kagome. She sat there not looking at anyone only at the jewel. "What will you do now child? I will get my jewel back ...now."

Kagome was lost for words for as the blades came at her she looked at the jewel. _"I need time to think please save me."_ The jewel sent out a light purple light that covered Kagome and saved her. _"Thank you. Now how do I get you away from all this. I can't fight and I wont use you."_ Kagome let the tears come as she saw Naraku coming as her and then she looked back at Inuyasha. _"I guess for now we are only going to brought together to then be taken away. Please jewel allow me to use you once more."_

Naraku came running towards Kagome only to meet the end of tetsusaiga. Inuyasha was not going to let him touch her. That's when a bright light started coming from behind him. Inuyasha turned to see what looked like the jewel taking Kagome into it. "What Kagome don't leave me!" The light grew and everyone had to turn from the light. When it was gone so was Kagome and the jewel. "Where did she go?" Shippo asked Miroku and Sango who had no answer. Inuyasha and Naraku stood there in mid battle looking at the spot where Kagome was. "She died?" "No, she must have ……." Naraku wasn't sure. Without the help of that jewel Kagome was sure to die.

Kagome walked slowly to the well. She head the jewel in her hand as she was bleeding. _"I will go home to my world. There I will get the help I need. They must think either I am dead or I left. I will take Naraku down and I will send this jewel to hell."_ Kagome took off the red kimono and placed it next to the well then she jumped in. The light pulled her to her world. When she opened her eyes again she saw her mom. "Darling you are hurt. Souta hand me a bandage." Kagome fell into her mother's arm as she looked back at the well. "I need an arrow." Souta ran off and in a few minutes came back with one. Kagome held it for a moment then tossed it into the well. The well started to glow blue then went pale. _"There now not even Inuyasha can come looking for me or the jewel."_ Kagome closed her eyes as her mom and Souta helped her get into the house. _"I will heal here and then go back for my Inuyasha."_


	16. The Well is Open

**So here we go I read over this like twice but if there are errors I might not see them since its my writing. Thanks for readin. I do not own Inuyasha.**

Chapter Sixteen:

Kagome sat in her bed looking up at the ceiling. She had now been in bed for a total of five weeks. This was on doctor's orders and with that she stayed in bed and did her school work. Her mom had called the doctor and said that while she was outside she fell and landed on a shape tree branch. The doctor was looking at the wound and smiled. "You're a lucky girl if we were back in the Feudal era you would die." Kagome smiled at the doctor. "That is why I had to come home. I can't use the jewel and that would have been my only choice." Kagome looked over at her table and there it was, the jewel. That is why she was almost killed, for that jewel. _"That is it! I will get better and then I will get rid of this jewel even if it means I never see Inuyasha again."_ Kagome closed her eyes to fight back the tears. She was hurt in so many ways. She felt that even though Inuyasha knew about who really shot her, he still was going to go Kikyo. _"She's right he belongs to her. I should never see him again it would be better." _Kagome opened her eyes the tears pooled down her face. She was trying to fool herself. She laughed out loud and if felt good, she had been so sad for the last few weeks. _"No. It hurts more to be away from him. I would follow him and Kikyo to hell as long as I could see him again."_ Souta came into the room holding more work from school. "Hi sis. I have some more school work hope your up to it." "Oh Souta thank you so much I know that it is a much longer walk since you have to stop at my school." "Kagome were family so don't worry." Souta sat the books down smiled then left again. Kagome looked at the books. She was doing very well at school since she'd been at home for so long. She was told that she would be completely healed in about another few weeks. _"I will have been gone for two months when I'm done healing. Will Inuyasha still want me around? Kikyo has probably has found all the other shards by now." _Kagome pushed that last thought out of her head she was going back to see her friend that she loved not to compete with Kikyo.

Feudal Era:

Inuyasha sat alone in Kaede's hut his head deep into the top of his Kimono. He was deep in thought when Kaede came back in. "Inuyasha that kimono is still covered in your blood are you ever going to wash it?" Inuyasha pulled his head out. He hadn't told Kaede that it was really Kagome's blood on the kimono and that she was the last to wear it into a battle. "Inuyasha how did you get that back? I mean everyone said that Kagome was wearing it when she disappeared." "I found it in a tree." Inuyasha was again making things up. After Kagome disappeared Inuyasha ran towards her sent. He didn't care if the battle wasn't done he had to find Kagome. He ran faster and faster till he found himself at the well. He looked down and there it was folded all nice. He pulled it up and Kagome's sent filled his nose. It was this I was following my kimono. Inuyasha thought maybe she made it home but when he jumped into the well nothing happened. He wasn't able to go to Kagome's world. That had to mean she never made it back. The jewel must have pulled her in and now both were missing. Inuyasha wasn't going to wash the blood out cause if he did then Kagome would be gone from him forever. "Kaede look we came back to rest so may I rest?" "Why yes you may but you all seem to be still in deep sadnees for Kagome." Inuyasha knew she was right Sango hadn't hit Miroku once since Kagome left. Shippo wasn't jumping all over and Miroku well he sat alone in silence. "Look its hard Kikyo can't seem to find a shard anywhere." "Really?" Kaede walked right out at that and went to find her sister. There by the well she found her. "Kikyo there you are. Is it true that you can't find a shard of the jewel?" "Well Kaede dear sister it is true the jewel seems to be out of my reach. I have just as much power as I've ever had but the jewel... I cannot find it." Kaede looked at her sister and knew what the cause of this must be. "Do you think that the jewel has chosen a new protector?" "What? Why would you think that?" "Kikyo, Shippo came running to me when you first came home. He told me that you had shot Kagome in the first place on purpose." Kikyo looked at her sister who looked as though she was the older one. "That would never have anything to do with this." "Really? That jewel needed to protected by one of pure of heart. That move with Kagome now shows that you are no longer pure of heart." Kikyo was done she got up and went back to the village. Kaede looked at the well and she could only sigh. _"The jewel has a new protector and I can only hope that it is Kagome. Inuyasha can't learn to work with someone new. He wont let someone else in like he let Kagome."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was now walking down the hall towards the kitchen when Souta came from behind. "Wow look at you sis." "Hi Souta do you think you will walk with me to school." "Huh, wait your going to school?" "Souta we have two weeks before summer why not heal a little more, than have three whole months to run to Inuyasha." Souta smiled his sister was smarter than he thought. "Yea I'll walk with you." They both sat down for breakfast. Kagome ate slow for she was still weak but knew the only way to get strong was to push herself. "Kagome the doctor said that if you need to slow down at school to let someone know." Kagome looked at her mom. Her face was full of life and her smile was trying to tell her that she was going to be fine. "I know mom." Kagome got up cleaned her plate then started for the door to find Souta waiting with her bag. "Look I'll carry the bags to school and seeing how you do maybe I'll let you carry your bag home." Kagome smiled as she walked with her brother to school for once she looked like she had been sick not like all the times she was just over with Inuyasha.

Kagome walked to her first class to find flowers at her desk from all her friends. She smiled they must have been worried the whole school was buzzing about how she fell and almost died from a tree limb. _"Well it's kinda true I mean part of Kikyo's arrow was made of wood."_ The day went well and she felt a little better. I mean it was school but it wasn't her room where all she could do was think about him.

"Kagome!" Kagome turned her head to see Souta running to her, it had now been a whole week at school but Souta wanted to walk with his sister anyways. "Souta you're late." "I know but I forgot a book and had to go back." Kagome laughed her brother was covered in sweat. "So will you tell me more about your friends." "Okay so I told you about Shippo and Miroku. I guess that leaves Sango who is the demon slayer. Naraku doomed her for he killed her whole family and has her younger brother. He fights for him and she has to fight him." "Kagome I would hate to have to fight you." "I know Souta but we will free him." Souta smiled as they finished the story as they walked home. They stopped at the well._ "One more week and I 'm coming for you Naraku it will end."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha was sitting with Shippo in his lap when his eyes snapped open. "That's ….." The hut again was knocked over as Kagura stood in front of the hut. Inuyasha took Shippo and jumped out of the way of the next attack. "Inuyasha were is the jewel?" Inuyasha didn't have a clue but knew that Naraku sent her to find him to really just kill him. "I will not ask you again you horrid half-breed." Kagura pulled back her fan and as her hand was bringing it forward the hand was hit. The fan went flying as the boomerang went back to Sango. "What are you doing here?" "I came looking for your jewel pieces. Naraku is sure that Kikyo has found them." Kikyo came running with Miroku and stopped as Kagura's last comment. _"If they find out that I can't feel them, then I am as good as dead." _Kagura started to laugh she could see it on their faces they hadn't found one shard since Kagome took the large piece. "You fools I will just kill you then." Shippo was holding onto Inuyasha as his thoughts went to the well. _"I wonder if the shards are still there? I mean I can never go look but still I wonder."_ Inuyasha took hold of tetsusaiga and charged at Kagura. The blade slid across her body as she tried to move back. "How dare you!" Kagura yelled as blood dripped from her chest. A feather came down with Kanna and Naraku as Kagura moved towards her fan. "I wouldn't try Kagura I will stop you before you even touch that." Sango held her weapon ready to swing. Miroku looked ahead at Naraku who was now laughing. "I see the jewel has truly chosen a new protector. I mean why else wouldn't you Kikyo have no pieces of it." "maybe I don't want to find it." Naraku laughed harder and Inuyasha's blood started to boil. "What do you want?" Naraku looked into the tip of tetsusaiga. "Well I came to take the jewel. Since you have none I have come for your blood." Inuyasha didn't waste any time he pulled back and used the wind scar. This sent all three demons deep into the woods. "Miroku should we go find him?" Miroku looked over at Inuyasha and with his old smile he answered. "I think Kagome would have liked that." Inuyasha and the others went running into the woods after Naraku. Inuyasha had his sent and he wasn't going to get away today.

00000000000000000000

It had been the last day of school Kagome said bye to her friends and ran all the way home. She was stronger than ever as she ran into her room. There on her bed was a bow and a lot of arrows. _"They know I am leaving."_ "Kagome we have come to see that it is your destiny to do something great in the feudal." Kagome wasn't sure what her mom meant when the jewel started to glow with its great power. _"The jewel something's not right."_ Kagome hugged her mom as she took the bow, arrows and the jewel. "Wait is that all your going to take?" Kagome smiled and nodded then ran to the well. She stopped at the lip and took a deep breath. _"I will not let Kikyo stop me from doing this. I will stop Naraku for Inuyasha." _The jewel started to react again and that's when Kagome figured it out. She was to protect the jewel now not Kikyo. _"Is it because she shot me. She is no longer as pure as she once was. Can I really be that pure I mean I do at time get so mad."_ The jewel seemed to only glow at her as to say that wasn't what made her pure. Kagome got on the lip of the well and looked down. "Come on jewel we have a demon to send to hell!" Kagome jumped into the well the light opened up and she could see the other side.

000000000000000000000000

Naraku and his incarnations found themselves laying in front of the well. Inuyasha came sliding in front of them with Miroku. "You will not escape us today Naraku." "Who says I want to get away I want your blood. That way if that brat comes back then I can show her your heads." Naraku came at the two but got pushed back by a giant boomerang. "That wont work this time Naraku." "They are all so angry that Kagome isn't here that their power have only grown." Kikyo was the last to show up but she wasn't holding her bow ready to fight. Sango caught her weapon waiting for Naraku to call her brother. "I will not use my demons I want to kill you all with my own hands." Naraku came flying at Sango and got her in the shoulder. Miroku ran to her side as she got back up. "BASTARD!" Inuyasha pulled his sword and sent another wind scar at Naraku it clipped him and he hit a tree. "Hahaha why so anger Inuyasha you got Kikyo back." "I hate Kikyo. She took a life that did nothing to her. Kikyo died a long time ago." Inuyasha came charging at Naraku only to hit his barrier. "I will not be taken down by any of you. I may not have the jewel but my power still grew." Kikyo pulled her bow and an arrow came flying at him. "Kikyo that arrow wont ever hit me again." Naraku turned and caught the arrow between his fingers. He then tossed it back and it hit Kikyo in the shoulder. Inuyasha couldn't let her fall. He ran and took hold of Kikyo as she held her shoulder. "I thought you hated her. You still love her don't you?" Inuyasha wanted to know that too he wasn't sure. He just knew that he was mad at what she had done. Inuyasha put Kikyo down then ran back to help Miroku and Sango fight Naraku. Shippo was sitting on the lip of the well cheering them on when he felt the well starting to shake. "What is going on?"

Naraku was facing Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha all three waiting for him to make a move. "Come on Naraku take them out." Kagura was bored waiting for this fight to end. That's when they could feel the shaking from the well. They stopped and looked at the well. _"What is going on I can feel a great power coming from the well." _Kikyo could feel her soul close once again. The well exploded in light Shippo went flying. "Inuyasha!" "Shippo!" Shippo was shaking when he stopped he wasn't falling he was being held. He looked up to a face of great beauty. "NARAKU YOU WANT THE JEWEL THEN COME AND GET IT!"


	17. Kagome's Choice

**So no I hate pulling Inuyasha and Kagome from eachother its just how it's going right now. thanks for reading. I do not Own Inuyasha.**

Chapter Seventeen:

The light and dust were covering the person who just called Naraku out. Inuyasha's heart was at a stance the voice could it be. The dust cleared and there stood Kagome. She looked down at Shippo and smiled. "Shippo go get away from here." "Okay" Shippo jumped and ran for it. Kagome didn't say another word she only pulled an arrow and shoot. It came flying towards Naraku and Kikyo smiled. _"She is mad she will hit Inuyasha along with Naraku."_ She was almost right for Inuyasha was still in shock from seeing her. "Damn it Inuyasha. This is not how I wanted to say hi." "SIT!" Inuyasha went flying to the ground as the arrow flew past him and hit…….. Naraku was stunned. "Listen to me now Naraku the jewel has a new protector and she plans on never allowing you to hold it again!" Kagome sent another arrow flying through the air aimed at Naraku's heart. _"I must get away Kagome will kill me."_ Naraku let out a few demons as he jumped back onto Kagura's feather and was gone. The arrow turned the demons to dust as Kagome sat on the lip of the well. She sat in a way that made Kikyo's skin crawl. _"She seems to have found peace. Does this mean that she is to guard the jewel as I did."_ Kagome looked over at Kikyo and smiled very warmly then looked down the jewel shards that she had Shippo burry. "Come to me." the shards came out of the ground and landed on her hand next to the large piece she had taken from Naraku.

Inuyasha got up and ran to Kagome. He fell a few inches away from her as he was weak from battle. "Inuyasha your hurt." Kagome got from the lip and ran to Inuyasha and placed her head on his back. "I thought you were dead." Kagome felt her heart race as Inuyasha sat up and took her hands. "I was hurt so I went home with the jewel. I need to heal so I closed the well." "That was you who did that?" "Yes, I am really sorry but….." Inuyasha wasn't mad he was glad that she sat before her. He pulled her into his chest and held her tight. "I was sure that you were gone forever and I would never smell this sweet smell again." Kagome felt tears coming to her. He missed her and he was hugging her when Kikyo sat no more than ten feet away. "I will never leave you again." Kagome felt her heart start to hurt. "Inuyasha don't say that for you will leave me when Kikyo needs you. I know this and I came back knowing that." Inuyasha stopped Kagome wasn't going to fight for him anymore. He had lost his chance. He looked at up to see that Kagome's eyes were filled with tears. "I………. I will not compete with Kikyo. I am Kagome and you'll have to like me for that." Inuyasha felt his heart stop she would fight for him by being her. "Kagome I am glad that your back." Inuyasha got up and he and Kagome started towards the others.

Kagome sat on the floor of Kaede's hut as she held the large jewel in her hand. "Well Kagome this makes things a little harder. You must take every piece of the jewel and then….." "Send it to hell." Kagome looked up at Kaede with a soft smile. "I know that now. I think it was what Kikyo's plan only she wanted to send Naraku with it." Kagome looked out the window to Kikyo and Inuyasha sitting on the hilltop. "Sango I think it might be safer if I only take one other person with me." "Oh really so I take it you will ask Inu….." "Sango I am asking you as my closest friend to come with me. I know it would be hard to leave Miroku here but we will come back to see them from time to time." Sango didn't know what to say. She wasn't going to try and pull Kikyo and Inuyasha apart not even for something this important. "Look Inuyasha had to watch his life get pulled apart when he helped Kikyo protect and get rid of this jewel. I will never ask him to do that again." Kagome got up and left the hut she knew that Sango would need time to think about what she had just said.

Sango found Miroku under a tree not far from the hut. He looked up to see Sango standing before him her face had signs of sadness. "Sango what is wrong?" Tears filled her eyes as she took his hand. "I must leave here with Kagome we must leave all of you here." "What? Sango why can't we help her all of us." Sango fell into his arms in tears she couldn't tell him she just knew she wasn't going to leave Kagome alone. "Sango please tell me." "I can't ask all of you to come with me. I can't take Inuyasha for he's gone through this once and look what happened. I need you to stay here Miroku to keep Inuyasha calm about why I have done this." Miroku looked up to see Kagome she had changed into a red kimono and around her neck was the jewel. "Kagome I will do as you ask but if you need us." "I know we will call." Kagome smiled as Sango got up and said her good byes. Kagome found sleeping Shippo in the hut and left him a note. The two walked away from the village then jumped on Kirara. Sango and Kagome put on masks as they left poison behind them so Inuyasha would not be able to for some time pick up on either of their scents.

Inuyasha went nuts when he heard what Miroku told him. "You mean you let her go alone!" "I told you she's not alone she's with Sango." "You stupid Monk she was trying to keep us safe when we needed to be there for her!" Inuyasha went running after them but ran right into the poison. He fell back as the poison over took his whole sense of smell. _"Why would you leave me. I told you that I ………no I didn't. I was going to tell you that I loved you."_ Inuyasha was there on the ground when Kikyo and Miroku found him. They helped him back to the village where he could rest and maybe understand what was going on.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naraku's flying insects saw the whole thing and when they got back to Naraku he smiled. "What is good about this?" "Kagura I can get the jewel back and fill it with malaise all at the same time." Kagura looked at Naraku with a look of disappointment. "I see I guess that means I don't get to kill Inuyasha?" "No, I have plans for him and that girl. She will wish that she never took on the job of taking the jewel to hell." Naraku laughed as he walked out of his castle.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Days pasted and Kagome and Sango were far away from all of them. They were in search of the jewel shards before anymore harm could be done. They were coming to a river when Kagome felt it. "Sango we need to go down there's a jewel shard around here." Kirara went to the ground and as Kagome got down a tiger demon came flying at her. "Kagome!" Sango took hold of her boomerang and pushed the demon to the side. Kagome took hold of her arrow. "Show me your shard!" Kagome looked over the demons body as he came running at her. He jumped into the air teeth-baring ready to take a bite when Kagome found it. "There!" The arrow hit knocking the jewel out of the demon and when it hit Kagome it was a little kitten. "That was close." "Yea." _"Now with Inuyasha not here I have to be stronger than ever."_ Kagome took the shard and put it with the rest.

00000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha sat on the hill alone he let his mind think. _"I should have told her what was going on. I should have never gone with Kikyo when we got back to the village. I would have been able to stop her. I would have been able to hold her right now!"_ Inuyasha was upset but was starting to understand when he felt a person behind him. He looked and there was Kagome. "Kagome you came back." She didn't smile she only stared. "I came to tell you that once I send the jewel to hell I will never come back. I hate you Inuyasha and if wasn't for Kikyo I would send you to hell with it. You make me sick half-demon!" Kagome turned and ran off. Inuyasha did not follow he felt hurt and all thoughts about why she left faded. He then was hit with a tiny bit of poison in the back . Enough to give him a push over the edge to pure hatred towards them all and enough to have him kill Kagome. "I will find you Kagome and kill you then I will have that jewel." Inuyasha's eyes turned red as he walked back to the hut. He went by the door and Miroku noticed. He ran out with Kikyo with him. "Inuyasha what are you doing?" "I am going to find that brat Kagome." "Not like that your not." Inuyasha turned around and used his claws to attack Miroku. Miroku hit the ground and Kikyo looked in shock as Inuyasha smiled. "You! Kikyo you hate me just as much as I hate you." Inuyasha jumped and landed on top of Kikyo he started to bit and claw at her like a wild animal. "Inuyasha stop this now." Miroku came running and with his staff he knocked Inuyasha off Kikyo. Inuyasha rolled and came to a stop. He looked at the two and laughed. "You two are not worth my time I want Kagome's blood for what she has done to me." Miroku ran after him till he was out of sight. "Kikyo! Come on we need to find them." Kikyo got up and they went running into the woods. _"I knew that one day Inuyasha would let his mistrust take over and kill Kagome like he did me."_

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome and Sango were thinking about going back to see Miroku when out of the trees came Miroku and Kikyo. "Miroku? What are you two doing out here?" Sango went running to Miroku. Kagome was about to move when she stopped from behind she could feel the breath of a demon. "Kagome, we came about Inuyasha. He lost it and he's out here to kill you." "What?" Kagome's blood ran cold. _"Naraku you've done this I know it."_ Kagome pushed Kirara out of the way as Inuyasha came flying into the clearing sword drawn. "Kagome!" Miroku took a step to help when Kikyo took his hand. "You will only get in the way." Miroku and Sango looked as Kagome was facing Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha what is going on?" "You only left because you want to send me to hell." "What I would never do that." "You lie!" Inuyasha came flying at Kagome and took a swing when he meet Kagome's bow. She was holding off the tetsusaiga with her bow. She planted her foot and then pushed Inuyasha back. He slid back his anger only growing. Kagome looked at her bow. _"Kagome's bow can't hold back the tetsusaiga forever."_ Sango then watched as again Inuyasha charged and Kagome held him back this time the bow was cracking. "You will have to shot him like I did." Kikyo yelled. Kagome looked back and with all her strength yelled back. "I am not like you Kikyo. I will not allow myself to believe that Inuyasha really wants me dead. I will not let the jewel become tainted because I let myself believe this trick." Kagome turned and started to run at Inuyasha. She looked as though she was trying to hug him but when she jumped back she had the sheath of tetsusaiga in her hand. "What?" "Look she took the sheath that can hold back the sword." Inuyasha looked as Kagome set down her bow. "I will not attack you Inuyasha." "Then you will die faster." Inuyasha tried the wind scar but the sheath again kept Kagome safe. "Fine I will just have to kill you up close." Inuyasha swung his sword and like he thought Kagome held it back with the sheath. He then let it go with one hand. Kagome felt his claws enter her stomach and she pulled back. She was again bleeding but she then looked at Inuyasha. "Hahahaha now Kagome I will finish you." As Inuyasha took his blade and got ready to use the wind scar Kagome took her bow. "Inuyasha you leave me with no choice." Kagome shot her arrow. Kikyo smiled. _"She will be like me and take Inuyasha down."_ The arrow went past Inuyasha's head and hit the sword itself. "What?" Kikyo was in shock. Inuyasha stopped as the sword was turned back into a piece of scrap metal. "You stupid girl." "Inuyasha as long at you plan on hurting humans that sword will never change back." Inuyasha screamed then ran into the woods. Kagome held the sheath as she went to the nearest tree and sat down. "Kagome you're a fool. Inuyasha is showing his true self." "Kikyo if that's what you want to believe go ahead. I know that Inuyasha would rather die than hurt you and I know that he wouldn't kill me!" Kagome had tears in her eyes as she took hold of her stomach. "Miroku we need to get Kagome to Kaede." "Yes." Miroku took Kagome and they went back to Kaede's.

Kagome was asleep on the floor with the others around eating and talking. "Look I know Inuyasha. He will come back to finish her. He wants that stone." "Kikyo he's never wanted that stone less than now." Sango looked her right in the eyes as she said this. Sango was sure that Kagome had talked him out of using the jewel after he saw that as a whole demon he would kill them all. Miroku was in the corner in deep thought when he noticed Kagome holding the tetsusaiga sheath over her heart. _"Kagome he could have killed you when you went in to take the sheath. You use it only to protect. Naraku plans on having you kill Inuyasha."_ Kagome sat up in a cold sweat as she started to cry. Sango ran to her side as Kikyo looked over. "Kagome what is it?" "We have to get Inuyasha back. I think Naraku is going to ….." Kagome looked around they all knew what Naraku was doing. "I know I was taking a risk but I needed something to push him away. I will not hit him with my arrow." Kagome said this looking right at Kikyo. She turned away._ "If you don't. He will kill you and then he will finish me."_


	18. Naraku has Kagome

**Thanks for reading. I do not own Inuyasha.**

Chapter Eighteen:

Inuyasha sat in the woods he was trying to fight off the poison that was running through his veins. He now could see what he had done._ "Kagome! I tried to kill her. I will keep trying too if I don't get this crap out of me."_ Inuyasha rolled around when Naraku appeared. "Come now it's really not that bad. I mean this time you will follow them to death." "You're a bastard Naraku." "Yes but that blood is about to take over and you'll want her blood." Naraku sat and waited as Inuyasha's eyes went red once more. He looked over at the demon and smiled. "You came to help." "I give you this demon. He will be able to draw out Kagome in her sleep. Then you can kill her without anyone stopping you." Naraku placed a small fairy demon in Inuyasha's hand then was gone. Inuyasha smiled as he walked slowly back to the little village. Inside somewhere Inuyasha was yelling. _"Kagome run!"_

Kagome was fast asleep like the others as a cool wind blew from the north. Then from the dead silence came a sweet song and Kagome's body started to rise. She still held tetsusaiga's sheath as she walked right over Miroku who got up and heard the song and woke Sango. "What is that?" "The song of the sleep demon. He calls to one in there sleep. They will walk to their deaths under the spell." Both said it at the same time. "Inuyasha!" They came running out to see Inuyasha holding the little demon. Kagome walked up to the demon then stopped as the music stopped. "Now I will kill you now." Inuyasha took a swing. "No!" Miroku and Sango could only scream.

Inuyasha felt his sword stop again. He looked to see that though she was asleep she would defend her life. She was holding the sheath against the sword. "How can this be?" Inuyasha was at odds as he saw Kagome holding him back again. He then pushed her back with everything he had. Kagome fell and rolled on the floor. She lay still as Inuyasha came at her. "Inuyasha stop this." Sango tossed her weapon making Inuyasha jump back. "You don't want to get involved Sango. I might just have to kill you next." Inuyasha's started to glow with hate when he looked down at Kagome. "I will take her life and then the jewel." Inuyasha ran again at Kagome he was now on her and his claws grew out. "You will never send me to hell."

Kagome was in a dream where she was again fighting Inuyasha. She was now under water unable to breathe being held by Inuyasha. _"I wont let this be on your head."_ Kagome woke to find a claw coming at her face. "Inuyasha SIT!" Inuyasha was pulled to the side and down to the ground as Kagome got up and saw that she was outside. "Kagome move it." She looked over to see Miroku waving his hand at her. Kagome ran but right before she reached them a barrier came up. Naraku was now above them. "I want to see this end now Kagome." "Naraku I wont kill him!" "Fine then he kills you." Kagome looked over to find Inuyasha getting up. She held the sheath but could feel that it was weakening. _"Even through the sword will not transform his power is hurting the sheath." _Kagome dropped the sheath as Inuyasha was now up and his claws were out.

Kikyo by now was watching but since she was off to the side no one saw Kagura take her. She tried to fight but somehow the power she had wasn't working. Kikyo was gone and Naraku's true plan was in action.

Inuyasha ran and took hold of Kagome by the neck. "Inuyasha please don't." "Look at you. I was going to tell you how I loved you. What were you going to do? Send me to hell!" "Inuyasha….I would never do that ……I love you." Kagome could feel her neck starting to give way. She needed a way out. _"This is a spell from Naraku and if I give him something he wants he'll let Inuyasha go." _Kagome kicked Inuyasha enough to have him let her go. She looked up at Naraku and then realized his plan. He must have known that she would not kill him. "Naraku if you let Inuyasha go I will go with you." Sango and Miroku were now stunned what could she be thinking she had the jewel. "I see Kagome you figured it out." "I will not repeat my self. Let Inuyasha go and I will go with you to your castle." Naraku let the barrier down and Inuyasha fell to the ground. Kagome ran to him and hugged him tight. "I will be waiting for you." Kagome slipped two pieces of the shard into his kimono before she turned and went to Naraku.

Sango and Miroku ran to Inuyasha for they knew that fighting Naraku now would be a bad idea. They pulled the half demon up to see that he was awake just unable to move. "I tried to kill her." "Inuyasha you must not think like that. You weren't you." Miroku pulled him up all the way and they walked back to the hut. Sango was ahead when she came running back. "We have more problems. Kikyo is gone too." Inuyasha tried to think she must be with Kaede but he knew that wasn't it. "Naraku has her too." With that Inuyasha's body gave and he slumped against Miroku. They hurried to get him into the hut as rain started to fall.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

The rain fell softly against Kagome's skin as she sat in the middle of Naraku's yard. She wasn't crying she just sat with the jewel in her hands. Kagura walked up behind her and went to touch her. She was tossed to the side from the power of the jewel. "What?" Kagura got up and looked at her hand it was red as though she had just touched the fire of hell. "Kagura as I told you I may have Kagome here but that promise she made about the jewel stands. The jewel keeps me from touching her." Kagome turned her head back at Kagura and Naraku and smiled. She may be stuck here but she would no longer be the weak girl he had attacked before. _"You will go to hell Naraku then I will get rid of the jewel."_ Kagome turned her head back and let the rain hit her soft skin. Naraku felt his human heart beat as he watched her. _"No I will not let my human self fall for her. I almost died when I fell for Kikyo. Oh right Kikyo."_ Naraku smiled as Kikyo was walking out with a umbrella towards Kagome. She stopped a few inches behind her for she had saw what happened to Kagura.

"Kikyo if you want to sit with me you may." Kagome didn't move as she spoke so Kikyo sat. "You want to say something I take it." Kikyo felt strange with Kagome, she was her but not. "You were stupid not to take Inuyasha out when you had the chance." Kagome looked at Kikyo and saw that the once great Kikyo was gone and before her was the hate and fear that Kikyo had when she died. She was never going to love Inuyasha like she would have in life she wanted him to die and go to hell with her. "I would never hurt him. You see Kikyo I can trust without fear. If I die at his hands then it will be." Kikyo was in pure shock._ "Could this mean that my soul has moved on and now is really Kagome's." _Kikyo felt the hate towards the girl before her. She was going to take everything she once had. Then it hit her she no longer cared for those things. She craved for all things bound to time to die and then to be like her. "You are a fool Kagome your strength is nothing compared to mine. I will send that jewel to hell with or without you with it." Kikyo got up and went back into the walls of the castle she wasn't sure what was going on with her but she no longer felt love nor compassion towards others. _"I will be the cause of Inuyasha's death."_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

The rain hadn't stopped for days now. Inuyasha walked out of the door and went to the hilltop where he had lost it. He was thinking of Kagome when he sat down he looked over the land below and all he could see was Kagome's face. She was holding his sheath and holding him back. She was in tears as she kept pushing him back. She dropped her bow and smiled at him. _"Kagome would not shoot me. She knew she could die but still she only held me back. Kagome told me that she loved me. I was chocking her and she still told me that she loved me."_ Inuyasha sat in the rain and Kagome's blood was rushing off his kimono and letting off the sweet sent of her. He let it fill his nose and Inuyasha smiled. He felt the happiness that being with Kagome gave him. He was sad that she wasn't here but he still felt happy. He looked out and he saw Kagome sitting in the rain looking at him. _"I know this is just my mind but still she looks so beautiful and real."_ Kagome smiled as the rain ran down her face and then she spoke. "Inuyasha are you okay now?" "Yes, why did you do that for me?" "Look I told you. I love you and will do anything to help and keep you safe. We may never be but I can't lie anymore and deny my feelings." "Kagome……I will come for you." "I know." The rain started to pick up and Kagome was gone and Inuyasha sat there for a moment. _"Was that real or did I just make it all up."_ Inuyasha sat alone in the rain thinking still when he felt a hand on each of his shoulders. He looked up to find Sang and Miroku. "We know that this must be hard Inuyasha." "Yes, but you must also know that you are not doing this alone." "You two will still fight by my side after I attacked you and threatened your lives." "Inuyasha, like Kagome said that is not the real you. We have be through so much that we know that you couldn't really want us all dead." Sango smiled as the rain was falling pulling her hair straight down her back. "Look Kagome did what she did to save you." Miroku was looking out over the land as he spoke. Inuyasha looked at his friends and it hit him. They are friends like Kagome said. "We should get going Inuyasha." Miroku reached for his staff as Inuyasha got up and looked at his friends. _"We will find them tonight."_

000000000000000000000

Kikyo was in the dark thinking about when she shoot Inuyasha over fifty years ago. _"Did I know that it was a trap or did I really think that Inuyasha would do that to me? No I still do believe that Inuyasha will turn on all of us and become a great demon."_ Kikyo was holding an arrow with her left hand she was planning on taking out the barrier and running away from all this. That is when Naraku found her. "I have come to ask your feeling towards Inuyasha." "I want him to come to hell with me where we can be together with the real me." Naraku smiled he then sat down next to her. " Think I know a way to have all that happen I mean you no longer care what happens to the jewel right?" "No. I am no longer the protector so it is none of my concern." Naraku's smile grew wider as he looked back at Kagome still outside. _"I will send Kikyo and Inuyasha to hell then Kagome will be so heart broken that the jewel will belong to me."_

00000000000000000000000

Inuyasha and the others were walking along the road hoping that something would lead them to Naraku and the castle. Shippo and Kirara were at the end of the line looking up at the rain falling down on them. "Kirara this rain is warm to the touch that's odd." Shippo remembered when Kagome's tears would fall on him at night they were warm to the touch. _"Could this be Kagome crying from above?"_ Shippo wouldn't let himself think like that. Kagome was well fine. She was alive that was for sure. Shippo was still looking up when he saw what looked like a tornado above them. "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha stopped and looked at Shippo who was now pointing at the clouds coming at them. _"I smell wolf."_ Inuyasha didn't draw his sword he waited for the clouds to clear and like he thought there was Kouga. "So what do you want Kouga?" Sango was kinda in shock that Inuyasha didn't try to claw him to pieces like he would have done a few months ago. "I came to find Naraku he has Kagome again doesn't he mutt breath?" "Yeah and don't you open your mouth about it or I will take your head." Kouga looked away and said nothing. "I'll wait till we see how Kagome is when we get there before I yell at you Inuyasha." Kouga started to walk next to Shippo for he knew that the closer he was to Inuyasha the more he wanted to hit him. Sango looked over at Kouga then over at Inuyasha. _"Can it be that Inuyasha had chosen who he wants to be with? No he could never really chose between them. Kagome told me that when we were alone. She had come to see that. It would have to be Kagome and Kikyo to chose who should be with him."_


	19. Kagome Joins Inuyasha

**Thanks for reading. **

**Again for all to know I do not own Inuyasha.**

Chapter Nineteen:

Kagome sat still in the yard her heart slowing as she thought about what was going on. Naraku had left her alone to follow Kikyo, which couldn't be a good sign. She knew he was out for blood but whose was first. Kagome then heard the footsteps of a person. When Kagome looked up there stood Kikyo with a blank face. _"What is she up to? What has Naraku done?"_ Kikyo sat down next to Kagome and looked ahead. "A great battle is coming. Do you know what side your on Kagome?" Kagome looked at Kikyo in shock they were on the same side right? Kikyo then went limp, from behind Naraku walked up. "I may not be able to touch you but Kikyo I will be able to use." Kagome didn't move as Naraku let out a smoke that was putting Kagome to sleep. _"Inuyasha please hurry Kikyo and I need you." _Naraku laughed as both girls were out cold. Kagura walked out Naraku turned to her. "I will wait till Inuyasha gets here and then Kikyo with join with me and destroy him." "What about Kagome wont she try to stop you?" "She wont be able to move with the smoke I have let out. Kagome will awake to find Inuyasha dead." Naraku walked away laughing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha finally got Naraku's scent and he ran faster as he wanted to get Kagome back. Kouga was now close behind for he had picked up on the sent of Kagome and it was close. "Inuyasha you must think about this. It must be a trap to have you fight." "If it's a fight that demon wants then I will give it to him."_ "Kagome please be alright. I am coming for you_." There in front of them like in a dream the castle of Naraku appeared. They all went running to see that Kagome and Kikyo sat in a deep sleep before them. "Kagome!" Inuyasha took one more step and a wind blade came flying across the ground at him. He took hold of tetsusaiga and with one swipe the blade was gone. "Look the blade it transformed back." "I see Shippo it must mean that Inuyasha's spell is truly gone." _"That's right Kagome stopped me that night with her arrow and said that until I again used it to protect humans it would never transform."_ Inuyasha smiled as he waited for the demon to show her face. Like clock works Kagura appeared before them. She took hold of her fan and sent her dance of the dragon. Inuyasha used the backlash wave to send it flying back at her. Kagura took another swing of her fan to send dance of blades to destroy her dance of the dragon. Inuyasha was about to move again when laughing could be heard around them. "I wouldn't do that Inuyasha." Naraku appeared and around Kagome and Kikyo a bight barrier of blades did as well. "I will take them out if you take one more step towards Kagura." Inuyasha held his sword as he growled a little. "Fine. Inuyasha you take on that Naraku I will take Kagura she and I have some unfinished business." Kouga jumped into the air and he and Kagura were over the wall of the castle in battle. That left Naraku for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was about to take a step when he noticed that Kikyo was moving but not Kagome. _"What is wrong with Kagome? I have to call to her."_ "Kagome!" The jewel shard in Inuyasha's kimono reacted as Inuyasha yelled Kagome's name. They pulsed to the stone that lay around Kagome's neck and she opened her eyes. "What my power should have held her under." Kagome looked over to see that Kikyo too was awake but she was not looking at Inuyasha but at Naraku. _"Kikyo please do not help Naraku he will kill you."_

Naraku laughed again as he came before Inuyasha. "I will fight you Inuyasha but I will not be alone." Naraku turned and gave a hand to Kikyo. She took it and began to join his body as one he started to glow with her light. "Kikyo No!" Kagome jumped up the barrier turned to dust as she touched it, as Kikyo was now one with Naraku. Naraku turned to face her and when he spoke it was not his voice but Kikyo's. "I belong with Inuyasha and we will go to hell together." Kagome looked over Inuyasha was stunned that his beloved was actually with Naraku. "Now Kagome get out of me way!" Naraku shot his hand at Kagome's throat. She ducked and ran over to Inuyasha. Once behind him she went over to Sango. "Look I need you to hold onto this." Kagome place the jewel in Sango's hand. "Kagome?" Kagome wasted no time as Naraku was now facing Inuyasha.

"How does it feel Inuyasha to know that Kikyo is one with me right now? As all she wants is your death." Inuyasha was angry but his heart ached. Then he felt Kagome inside his kimono. "Hey what are you doing?" "Just hold still will you." Kagome then pulled out the two pieces of the jewel and tossed them back at Sango. "I see Kagome you planted Inuyasha with jewel shards in case I put you asleep." Naraku then shot a hand towards Sango and the jewel. "That I did Naraku but you will not get them!" Kagome pulled an arrow out of thin air and tossed it at the ground. As the hand was about to reach them a blue barrier appeared sending the hand back to its body. "Fine then we will just kill Inuyasha then."

Inuyasha was standing there, as the light around Naraku got brighter. _"He wont hit him. Not with Kikyo in there. Wait I can help." _Kagome ran behind Inuyasha and held him as she did her light started to glow and like Kikyo she joined with Inuyasha. "Ha Kagome you have chosen your side." Inuyasha stopped as the light filled him and he could feel Kagome's heart beat as one with his. _"Kagome what are you doing?" "I am going to help you fight. Now look up!"_ Inuyasha looked up to see a tentacle flying at him. He sliced it into pieces then looked at Naraku._ "I can't do this. Kikyo what if I kill her?" "Inuyasha that's why I'm here. Fight him I promise I will not let you kill Kikyo!"_ Inuyasha started to glow with the light of Kagome as Naraku started to glow with the light of Kikyo. "Come at me Inuyasha if you dare." Inuyasha pulled back on the sword and he felt Kagome take hold of his hands as he then trusted forward. "Wind Scar!" The power of the sword went crashing at Naraku but she smiled and with his sword sent his own power they meet at the middle. There the powers sat holding each other off. Kagome then came back out of Inuyasha. _"Come on Kikyo where are you. Wait there!"_ Kagome again pulled an arrow but she had her bow that lay on the ground. "Kikyo get out of there!" The arrow went flying at Naraku and hit him in the heart and Kikyo was tossed from his body. "Inuyasha now!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and then faced Naraku who was without Kikyo. "You will die this time Naraku. "Wind Scar!" Naraku laughed as the power came at him. He jumped as the power missed him. He then took his sword and hit the ground they could now see that behind them where Kouga had gone was really a drop off over a river. "I will not be killed by you half demon." Naraku landed on the ground and picked Kikyo up. "You put her down right now!" "Why Inuyasha she is my greatest alley for she only wishes for your death now." Inuyasha went to charge not seeing that Naraku was waiting for that. "Inuyasha wait!" Kagome ran and took his arm as Naraku let his castle explode. The blast set Kagome and Inuyasha over the edge down towards the river.

Inuyasha was falling and all he could see was Kikyo._ "Kikyo why would you do this to me?"_ Inuyasha was the first to hit the cold water of the river and he then remembered that Kagome was with him. He hit the bottom and then shot up. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha looked around but she wasn't around him. "_I did it again! I wasn't thinking about what was going on. I should have taken hold of you. Kagome where are you?"_ Inuyasha jumped out of the river to find Sango and Miroku there. "Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha just looked at them. He then turned back to the river. "I know she hit the water you two look that way I will go this way." Inuyasha ran near the riverbank looking for any sign of Kagome then he smelled wolf.

"Hey mutt what are you looking for?" Inuyasha watched as Kouga came down from the cliff. "Kagome fell into the river and I can't get her scent." Kouga didn't waste yelling they both started to look. The thing was that the scent they were getting was that of Kikyo. Naraku sat above them in the cover of the clouds. Kikyo was giving off her power to over power that of Kagome's who was being pulled down river. "Kikyo's hate has taken over that weak body of clay."

Kagome opened her eyes to find she had landed on the riverbank alone. She could only pull her head onto shore for she had used up so much energy to help Inuyasha fight Kikyo and Naraku. _"I could hear everything. His heart is torn between us but Kikyo will always come first. When we were blasted off the cliff I know he was still thinking of Kikyo. But I'm there. I'm in his heart. That should be enough right?" _Kagome then felt her left arm start to sting. She pulled the sleeve of the red kimono down to show a gash from one of the rocks she hit when they fell. The blood then started to drip from the gash. _"Inuyasha I hope you are okay."_

Inuyasha stopped he picked up a scent that wasn't Kikyo. "Kouga." He stopped as well and looked at Inuyasha he too was now smelling the scent. _"This is you Kagome wait where you are and I am coming."_ Inuyasha took off running towards the scent he passed Kouga who then took off after him. He then passed Kirara with Sango and Miroku on her. "Inuyasha did you pick up on her?" "Miroku look." Sango held out the jewel it was glowing again. They took off to follow Inuyasha who wasn't slowing down. _"I can smell you and your hurt. I am so stupid! I know that you should come first then why don't you."_ Inuyasha was running when he felt a fist hit the back of his head. "You stupid mutt! How could you let her get so far down river!" "Why are you fighting me now!" Inuyasha tossed Kouga a punch as they were still running. Sango and Miroku followed their heads dropped. "You think we could find Kagome first."

Kagome was looking up at the sky when from up river a great wind started to blow. Kagome wasn't sure but she knew that wind. Then two figures jumped over her head and stopped on the other side still fighting. _"I see that the two of you haven't lost a beat."_ Kagome was now sitting in the water she still wasn't ready to get up for the water was keeping her warm. "You too are so stupid! Inuyasha SIT!"

Inuyasha was about to hit Kouga in the mouth when the beads started to light up. He fell and took Kouga down with him. They then looked over and there in the water was Kagome. "Kagome." Inuyasha spit out as he was getting up. Sango brought Kirara down and she ran to her friend. "Kagome! Here I think this is yours." "Thank you Sango. I hate this. The water is warm but if I get up I start to feel like I am going to freeze." Inuyasha watched Kagome get up and start to walk towards Kirara. _"She's all wet. She looks cold."_ Inuyasha got up and ran to Kagome he stopped right next to her. "Look I know that your mad at me but you'll get a cold with that Kimono." "Oh, well I have nothing to change into." Inuyasha took the top part of his kimono and handed it to Kagome. "Here you can change into this." Kagome looked up at him and smiled. She went over to a large bush and changed into his kimono when she came back she placed the wet kimono on the back of Kirara. "Inuyasha were not done." Kouga came running towards Inuyasha. Kagome sighed as she waited for the normal sounds of them fighting. Then nothing came and Kagome looked up to see Kouga in the river. "Look I can't fight with you right now Kouga." Kagome was speechless was that really Inuyasha before her. "Come on Kagome we need to get you back to Kaede's."

Kagome ran and jumped onto Inuyasha's back. She felt his heart beat for a moment then she pulled back. Inuyasha turned his head back and looked at her. "Kagome are you okay?" "Yeah." _"Why is it that he is only thinking of me right now?"_ Kouga got out of the water and took Kagome's hand. "I know that I leaving you hurts but don't worry I'll bring you the head of Naraku." With that Kouga ran off like always. Kagome smiled as she placed her head down on Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha was about to fight when he felt her heart beat. He was again connected to her. _"She only thinks of me even when he does that. I get so upset when he can't even get her heart to jump."_ Inuyasha smiled as he looked as Sango. "I think we should get going." Sango nodded and the went running towards Kaede.

Naraku sat above looking over everything that was going on. "Run Inuyasha. I will come after you with the power of Kikyo."


	20. The Dance

**So if you listen to a love song towards the end of this you can picture it better. That is what I listened to when I wrote it. Thanks for ready. **

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

Chapter Twenty:

Inuyasha sat in the light of the fire looking deep into the flames that danced. He could only look at Kagome for a minute or so in between for the longer he watched her the more his human feelings were coming out. _"I told myself that I would never be human but can I really be a full demon now? I would take Kagome's head."_ Inuyasha was now sitting next to Kagome as he thought. He was about to move when Kagome rolled over and her head went right into his lap. _"Kagome you used up so much energy to fight today. I have never seen you be so strong. You tried to save Kikyo for me, even though we both know she is too far gone to save."_ Inuyasha sighed as he let his eyes close with the warmth of Kagome on his lap.

The morning sun came and Miroku was up and walking around outside. Sango got up and found him near the well. "Miroku I need to talk to you." "Yes, Sango what is it?" "I have been thinking about the jewel. My father told me a story when I was younger about how the jewel could be destroyed. One was by making it pure and no longer wanted by evil. That is was what Kikyo was going to do with Inuyasha over fifty years ago. Now Kagome wishes to try the other." "Yes she wants to send it to hell." "That sounds good but the problem is that to do that the jewel will want to take her with it." Miroku let out a choke of air. "What do you mean, to send it to hell it must have the power of a priestess with it." "Yes, it will want either Kagome or Kikyo to go with it to hell." Sango and Miroku sat on the hilltop thinking. How could this be? Inuyasha was going to lose one of them but who?

Inuyasha opened one eye to find Shippo in his face. "What do you want?" "I came to tell you that Kagome went to the river to wash up." Inuyasha jumped up knocking little Shippo over. He took hold of his kimono that lay on the floor and took off towards the river. There he came to a stop, as Kagome was standing there naked. He saw the scars on her back that looked fresh. _'Those must be from all the fights we've been in the last few days."_ Inuyasha went behind a rock and waited as he listened to the sounds from the river. "Inuyasha, do you think you could toss me my towel you are sitting on." Inuyasha looked down to a pink towel under him. He tossed it over the rockand Kagome took it and wrapped it around her. Then she came and sat next to Inuyasha.

They sat there letting the world around them move. It was peaceful but again Inuyasha found himself happy. "Kagome I never thanked you for helping with Kikyo." "Inuyasha I couldn't let you fight alone. Kikyo isn't being her so I couldn't just let her die." Kagome took Inuyasha's hand as they continued to sit there. "Inuyasha when we were falling do you know what I was thinking?" "Huh, were you thinking about sitting me." "No I was thinking how happy I was that you came for me." Inuyasha was taken back, Kagome wasn't mad at the fact that he didn't grab her as they were falling. "Inuyasha I know that you were thinking of Kikyo when we fell and I should be upset but I can't really blame you. I mean she is your true love." Inuyasha would feel his heart stop. "I wouldn't say that." "Inuyasha you would follow her to hell and I have come to see that. I can only be close to you in these moments." Kagome placed her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and closed her eyes. _"I hope somehow I can tell you that I have to go to hell."_

Time passed and the sun was starting to become covered by clouds. "We should get going. Who knows what Miroku is thinking." Kagome got up and was about to take a step when a lose branch got under her foot and she went falling back. She then felt those hands catch her. She opened her eyes and there he was holding her. "You know when your not fighting you can be so clumsy ." Kagome smiled as she was put back down and they walked back to the village. _"I want you to know that my days with you were happy. I do not want you to remember any of the fights."_ Kagome took Inuyasha's hand as they walked. Inuyasha felt it again. The happiness that he got was getting stronger and stronger when he was with her. "Kagome will you stay and help me fight him?" "Inuyasha I wouldn't leave you. Only hell can pull us apart." Kagome looked away at the last part for it was the truth. She wanted to cry but she wasn't ready to tell him what was going on. They reached the well where they found Sango and Miroku sitting waiting for them. "You know if your going to be running about you should take your kimono." Miroku handed Kagome a red kimono with his perverted grin. "Look Monk we were talking we just lost track of time you got it." Miroku looked away as he was about to laugh at how red Inuyasha was.

Kagome and the others were off again looking for the jewel. _"If we go after the jewel then Naraku is sure to appear." _Kagome was walking holding Inuyasha's hand no one asked why. Inuyasha was trying to think when they felt the mountain that they were walking along start to shake. "Kagome!" Inuyasha pulled Kagome onto his back as the mountain was falling around them. When it was done there stood Naraku and Kikyo. "Naraku! So you come to fight again." Naraku smiled and took out his weapon. Inuyasha let Kagome down as he took hold of tetsusaiga. "I was hoping for a good fight." Inuyasha and Naraku let their weapons hit over and over. Miroku and Sango ran to help when a wind pushed them back. Kagura laughed as she then sent dance of blades. "Kagome go help Inuyasha we'll take care of her." "Right." Kagome ran to help Inuyasha she was almost there when Naraku pushed Inuyasha back. He then slammed his demon hand into the ground.

The ground exploded under their feet. Kagome was tossed into the air towards the edge of the mountain. "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned to see that Kagome was going to fall. Miroku and Sango were also tossed into the air but Kirara was able to catch them. "Kagome!" Kagome felt her body fall then it hit against another body. She opened her eyes to find Kouga holding her and then they landed back on the ground. "You stupid mutt why did you let Kagome get in such danger." "Shut it wolf. I will thank you for saving her though." Kouga then looked to see Naraku. "I've been waiting for this. I will kill you Naraku for my brothers!" Kouga ran towards Naraku that's when Kagome felt that something was wrong. "Kouga wait!" Kouga didn't even look back then he was suddenly sent back. The whole this was to set up a barrier around Naraku and Inuyasha. Kagome felt her throat get tight. _"He plans on killing him in front of us all."_ Kagome ran to help Kouga up and looked at Inuyasha. "Hey don't worry I'll kill him." Inuyasha was now up and facing towards Naraku.

Kagome pulled Kouga back to Sango and they watched as Inuyasha was fighting hard to keep Naraku back. Kikyo had done nothing yet but sat behind him until Naraku turned to her. "Come to me Kikyo and we will send him to hell." Kikyo rose into the air and began to join with Naraku. _"I have to get to him."_ Kagome had seen enough and she ran to the barrier and shot her arrow. "That wont work this time." Kagome then saw that Kanna was the one holding the barrier and the arrow was now coming back at her. She ran as the arrow was now about to be shot back at her. "You leave her out of this!" Inuyasha turned and saw Kanna. "Wind Scar." Kanna could only move out of the way and the arrow dropped to the ground. "Inuyasha!" Kagome turned to find that Naraku was using the power of Kikyo to toss Inuyasha over and over into the barrier and each time he was shocked with a great power. _"I have to get to him now!"_

Kagome felt her power it was growing with her. She looked over to see that Kouga was still down. "Sango take care of Kouga k?" Sango smiled as she wasn't going to tell her friend to stop for she would do the same for Miroku. "Miroku hold onto this I will come back for it." Kagome took the necklace and tossed it at Miroku as she went running for Inuyasha who was falling to the ground. "Kagome that barrier can kill you!" "Miroku I can't let him die!" Kagome just ran and as she came to the barrier her power seemed to cover her and she ran right through it. Inuyasha was hurt bad as he saw Kagome running to him. _"Kagome I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."_ Inuyasha hit the ground and he closed his eyes.

He was bleeding badly from the blow that Naraku and Kikyo has just sent. Kagome ran and fell over his body in tears. "Come on Inuyasha you can't give up on me now! Inuyasha please get up!" Kagome pulled her arms around Inuyasha and cried. "You will never save him from me Kagome." Naraku laughed as he sat there and waited. He was going to kill her yes, but he wanted her to be weak from grief first.

Kagome was trying to find life in Inuyasha when she finally found it. The light beating of his heart. She wanted to hear it closer and before she knew what she was doing she fell into him. There she was inside his mind where he was stuck between life and death. "Inuyasha!" Kagome took hold of his hand as he was about to walk into the world of the dead. "Kagome how'd you get here?" "I really don't know but you can't leave me now!" Inuyasha felt a warmth start to fill him. Kagome was holding his hand tight as she looked at him. "I will help you fight them again like I did before. I will always help you fight just don't leave me!" "Kagome!" Inuyasha pulled Kagome in and he held her. Then he felt it, his heart was again beating. It was getting stronger as he held her. "I wont leave you Kagome."

Naraku was about to take hold of Kagome when she disappeared. "What? Where did she go?" Inuyasha's body started to pulse with light. Kikyo who could see inside Naraku spoke. "You fool. She found him and brought him back!" Inuyasha opened his eyes and smiled. "I was about to die but I'm back for you Naraku." Naraku could only laugh as Inuyasha was pulling himself up. "Your too weak to fight me now." The words that came out next were not Inuyasha's but Kagome's. "Not with me in here he's not Naraku." Inuyasha swung his sword with one hand and took Naraku's arm. He moved back as he saw that the hand was not coming back. The power of Kagome was now running through the sword and if he was to get hit again he would not be able to grow back. "I will not let you harm them anymore Naraku!" Inuyasha came flying through the air and was about to take off his head when he was tossed back by an arrow. When Inuyasha hit the ground Kagome was pushed out. Naraku fell to the ground and there was Kikyo. "I wont let you take everything away from me!"

Kagome could see that the hate she was holding is what drained Naraku for the time being. "Kikyo I will never take him from you. I know that you are always in his heart." Kikyo took hold of Naraku's sword and took a step towards Kagome. "He will soon think of me as a second thought because I am dead." "Kikyo that is not true listen to me." "But if your dead and I live then he will have you as the second thought." Kikyo trusted the sword into Kagome's shoulder. Kagome pushed her off her then got up. She had two arrows left and her heart couldn't bare to kill Kikyo. Kagome looked and saw that Inuyasha was hurt bad. "Kikyo why do this?" "It's the only way to make sure he goes to hell with me." Kagome felt a rush of anger. "You can't force anyone to die for you! They have to chose to do so!" Kagome took hold of Kikyo's arm that held the sword and she started to push her back. Kikyo then started to push back. Their powers started to tangle like lines on a barber pole. The blue and pink circled the two as they fought for the sword.

Naraku opened his eyes to see the battle and he smiled. He was about to reach for them when the powers around the two hit his hand and he pulled back. It was like touching the fires of hell. The barrier around them was then broken as Naraku moved back. Sango ran in with the help of Kouga and pulled Inuyasha out of the way. "Sango can we reach her?" "I doubt it I think the only one who could would be Inuyasha." They looked down to find him still out cold. _"Come on Inuyasha Kagome needs you."_

Inuyasha was still out but his mind was still running. He was fighting with himself. _"I want to help Kikyo!" "Kikyo wants us dead." "Then you say you want Kagome?" "Yes! Kagome loves us without fear. She believes in us!"_ Inuyasha opened his eyes to find that the wind was picking up. He looked to see it was from Kikyo and Kagome. "What is going on here?" Sango looked down to see that her friend was okay. "Inuyasha you must stop this Kikyo is going to kill her." Inuyasha saw the sword that Kagome was trying so hard to fight off. "Kikyo leave Kagome alone."

Kikyo and Kagome stopped as the voice of Inuyasha was heard. Kikyo dropped the sword and Kagome let go of her hand. The powers exploded and the two girls fell to the ground. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha ran and pulled Kagome into in his lap. He looked to find Naraku before him holding Kikyo. "What, don't you love her anymore?" "I love the old Kikyo. This is nothing but her hate and fear." "Naraku started to walk away with the limp Kikyo in his arms. "I will free her from you! Then free her soul from this world." Naraku was gone and Inuyasha pulled Kagome up into his arms. _"Kagome what were you doing? Kikyo wanted to kill you. I could see into your heart all you wanted was to keep her soul free of guilt of your death. Kagome you wont kill her because of me. I keep putting you in such danger."_ Inuyasha started to walk with Kagome away from the mountain with Sango and Miroku. Kouga then ran up to him. "I wont leave till I know she's okay mutt face!" Inuyasha wasn't looking at him and his tone was low. "Fine just don't crowd her." Inuyasha found a clear spot deep in the woods where they set up camp.

Once there Inuyasha put Kagome down to rest. After a few hours she woke and sat up. Kouga ran and took her hand. "Are you okay Kagome?" "Oh yes. Kouga I thank you for staying so late but I will be fine with Inuyasha. Please thank you for all the help but your men need you too." "I see. Well I will be back for you Kagome my love." Kouga then was gone. Kagome then got up and walked over to Inuyasha. "Would you mind walking with me to the river?" "No." Inuyasha got up and the two walked to the river. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo followed behind. They wanted to know what the two were up to.

They came to the river and Kagome placed her feet in the river. Inuyasha held her hand as she started to smile a little. "Kagome I thought I was gone." "I thought you were gone too." "Then I felt your heart beating for me. I could feel you again as part of me. You gave me life." "I guess I wasn't ready for you to leave me." "When will I leave you?" "I saw it. The part of you that wants to leap into hell with Kikyo." Inuyasha was in shock they were becoming closer and closer each time they joined. He was seeing things as well. "I might but what about you. I saw something that is making you so sad." "Oh that. I guess it must be Kikyo helping Naraku to hurt you." Inuyasha left it at that for now.

The stars started to shine bright and from the woods came tons of fireflies. Inuyasha and Kagome looked deep into each other's eyes. "Inuyasha I missed my school dance will you dance with me?" "What? Here alone, just us?" Kagome looked at him and smiled. "You owe me for all the things I do for you." Inuyasha grunted at her then he got up and took her hand. They took a few more steps into the water and started to move back and forth. Inuyasha was pleased he had learned how to do this months ago by watching Kagome and Shippo. They started to move faster and closer as the fireflies seemed to circle around them. "_I want you to remember this moment when you think of me. I want you to feel the love around us. This and only this is what I want to leave you with."_ Kagome placed her head over Inuyasha's heart as they continued to dance. Inuyasha placed his head down on top of Kagome's. He was happy and he saw things that he had never thought of. He saw a little home and kids. He saw him kissing his wife…..Kagome. He smiled as he led Kagome on this dance. _"I have chosen you. I love you Kagome."_


	21. The River

**Short but I needed it to get a thought out. It will go back to be better. Thanks for reading.**

Chapter Twenty-one:

They danced and danced with the moon and stars looking down on them. Miroku and the others watched with hope. "Do you think this means Inuyasha will stop chasing after Kikyou?" Miroku looked at the little fox and smiled. He had no answer only Inuyasha could answer that kind of thing. They turned back to the two dancing in the water. They looked at peace with the world even though so much had been pulling them apart for so long. The water was blue and the stars shined down as though they were going to be okay.

Naraku also watched with a hatful smile on his face as he could see that Inuyasha was falling for this new girl and that Kikyo wouldn't be as useful as he once hoped. "I will make sure that he can never forget Kikyo. I need that to kill him." Naraku was still watching when he found that Kagura was standing next to him waiting for his next move. "You want something Kagura?" "Well I was sure that you would want to break up that happy looking couple down there." Naraku smiled once more as he saw the water demon not far down stream. He walked slowly up to the little demon and spoke into his ear. "That girl in your water holds the jewel of four souls. You get it for me and I will give you a shard. Fail and I will drain your river and you will die." The water demon smiled as he turned into his water and headed up towards the happy couple.

Inuyasha held Kagome tight as he was about to tell her how he felt. "Inuyasha did you ever get to dance with Kikyo?" "Huh? Oh no, we never really got this close when she was alive. I like she wasn't too sure about me or if I would try and hurt her." Inuyasha looked down into Kagome's eyes. Her brown eyes showed no fear of him. She was at peace in his arms and yet he could see that sadness in the back of her soul. "Kagome you're not telling me something." Kagome opened her mouth to say it but then she felt her body get pulled under the water. She could not see the hands that held her under but could feel the weight of the water pulling her further down. Inuyasha jumped into the deeper part of the river to try and get hold of her hand but the water pushed him out. He landed on the bank and Sango, Miroku and Shippo came running out.

"Where did you guys come from?" "Deal with us later Inuyasha." "Yes, that was the water demon who pulled her under. Why?" That's when they saw the dark cloud at the far end of the river. The darkness that seemed to sit at the bank of the river waiting for something. "You have got to be kidding." Inuyasha and Miroku went back into the water as Sango went after the black cloud. The boys were in the water when they were pulled under. Sango stopped and ran back to help them. The boys found that the water demon's followers where the ones holding them no under the water. Then they saw Kagome, she was out from the lackof air she was getting. Miroku tried to move the water was moving fast around him and he knew that would not give him much air to breath. Inuyasha found that the demon aura gave him air enough to breathe. "Why look I caught two men in my waters." "Bastard let her go right now!" The water stopped moving and there before them was the demon in his true form a large fish. "I think not. The man in black told me that she held the jewel and if I can just get it out of her hand I will own a piece of it." Miroku let out the last of his air and started to feel weak. That's when a large boomerang came flying through the water and the ones holding him and Inuyasha were turned back into the moving water. Form above the water Sango sat on Kirara then she jumped into the water. She took Miroku and came back up and Miroku took in a deep breath. "Sango Kagome she is not breathing I saw it." Sango pushed him back up onto Kirara then jumped back under water. Inuyasha was fighting the demon fish. She looked and saw that Kagome was not breathing just like Miroku had said. Sango then tossed the weapon at the fish.

Inuyasha was trying to get the fish to move so he could grab hold of Kagome. _"Damn it! She isn't breathing and this fish is to hard to hit with my weapon." _Then from the side Sango's weapon came flying passed him and hit the fish down river. He turned and saw Sango wave at him to go to her. Inuyasha swam up to Kagome who was floating there in the water. He didn't move her he took her hands and like he feared there was no pulse coming from her. _"Kagome come on I know you're not gone."_ Inuyasha took his mouth and placed it over Kagome's he then pushed his breath into her body. He could feel her thoughts in her head as her heart was still beating. _"Inuyasha I can't leave you yet. I'm really not ready……… I wish we could be together forever."_ Inuyasha took Kagome around the waist then pushed the two of them out of the water and they landed over on the bank his mouth sit over hers. He sat with her in his lap and waited for her to open her eyes. _"Kagome what are you hiding from me?"_

Naraku could see from where he sat that the fish had failed and like he said he made the ground shake and the river was gone. Inuyasha should have gone after him but he couldn't, not till he saw those brown eyes. So he sat in the light of the stairs with Kagome in his lap. Sango and the others came around him and started a fire and made camp. Sango smiled as she looked at the two. Inuyasha had a softer look to him as he held Kagome. She had seem him try and breathe for her under the water. She saw him stay longer and maybe it was the fact they were under water but it looked like he was kissing her as they were coming up.

The morning sun came up and Kagome opened her eyes. She last remembered being pulled under water and losing her last breath she was lost in a cloud of white not sure where to go. She then felt cold like she was going to die or alone. She wanted to call out but her voice would not come out. Then she felt a warmth coming from all around her. There was a heartbeat and a soft voice calling her name. She wasn't sure where it was coming from but she knew it was him. She then woke up to find herself in his lap. She moved and looked at Inuyasha, as he was asleep. "Inu….Inuyasha?" Inuyasha opened one eye to see those brown eyes looking at him. Then the other as he smiled. "I see that you're okay." "I am thanks to you." Kagome threw her arms around him and buried her face in his soft hair.

"Looks like they left off from last night." Miroku tried very hard to say very softly into Sango's ear. He didn't say it soft enough. Inuyasha pushed Kagome back and jumped into the two's faces. "Now to the two of you! Where did you come from last night." "Huh we felt a demon aura." Inuyasha stared at Miroku and he knew that he wasn't buying it. "Sango run!" The two got up and started to run as Inuyasha red in the face was now chasing them yelling. "You bastards! Can the two of us ever get some alone time! I was being nice to her nothing more happened." "Yeah and what do you call that kiss." Inuyasha ran faster as Sango couldn't help it the two were now laughing as they ran from the half demon. Kagome sat with Shippo looking at her. "I take it you were there too?" "Yeah but it was sweet so why is Inuyasha so mad?" "I think he's just not use to being so open around so many other people." Kagome smiled as she and Shippo walked towards the laughter.

They finally caught up and Inuyasha had in fact caught them and hit them both good on the head. "Inuyasha that really wasn't nice." "Well next time they will think before following someone." "Doubt it these guys are like my friends back home. They want to know every detail and if they have to sneak around to get it so be it." Kagome shook her head and walked back to camp. Inuyasha ran after her and Sango with Miroku after him. They both were wearing big smiles they knew that Inuyasha cared for Kagome and that meant they had a chance to be happy together. They all had some breakfast and then started back towards the mountains where they were sure Naraku was hiding.


	22. Hell and Kagome's memory

**So I wrote this late this morning since I am on break. I love this idea, really I do. Thanks for ready this far.**

Chapter Twenty-Two:

Inuyasha walked as Kagome talked about anything happy she could think of. He could still feel her body next to his from the other night. He smiled as Miroku came up from behind him. "Inuyasha have you thought about what to do for lady Kikyo." 'No I haven't thought about Kikyo in a while really but I'll free her." Kagome's heart stopped. Kikyo had yelled that she was coming as a second thought. Was she right? Could it be that Inuyasha was falling in love with her? Kagome wasn't about to think about that. It would make her plan even harder to follow. They were walking along the side of the mountain once more and then Kagome felt shards of the jewel. "Inuyasha there are some jewel shards close ahead."

Inuyasha and Kagome went running towards the shards and then came to a stop. There was Kagura and at her feet lay Kouga. Inuyasha growled at the demon that only smiled at him. "Kagome who is more important to you?" "What?" Then from the top of the mountain came rope and it wrapped around Inuyasha and pulled him to the top. Kagome felt her heart jump and she turned to her friends. "I……." "Get out of here and get Inuyasha we'll save Kouga for you we promise."

Kagome started to climb the mountain leaving the others to fight Kagura, Kagura smiled as she was looking at the monk and demon slayer. "Your heads are mine. Dance of blades!" The wind blades came flying at the two and Sango put her hiraikotsu in front of them and pushed the blades away from them. "I can't toss my weapon she will be able to block it." "I'll charge her then you can get a hit in." Miroku didn't wait for her to answer as he ran and with his staff hit Kagura's hand that held the fan. Kagura pushed him back and was about to attack when the hiraikotsu came flying at her. She jumped and it went past her. She looked at the slayer and a smile came across her face. He then sent more wind blades. Sango was cut all over as her weapon was blown out of reach. She placed a knee to the ground and that's when Miroku knocked Kagura over. He took her fan and with his hand opened the wind tunnel on it. The fan was gone and he was about to go for Kagura when the poison insects appeared. "Miroku no!" Sango ran and pulled her sword as Kagura was getting up. She swung and was able to get Kagura in the shoulder before she got onto her feather and went floating to the top laughing. "Miroku we need to get up there." They were helping Kouga up when Shippo and Kirara came flying at them with a first aid kit that Kagome had sent them to get from Kaede. "Oh no are you guys alright?" "Yea, Come on Kirara we need to get to the top to help Kagome."

000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha was dropped to the ground and he looked up to find Kikyo limp on the ground. She looked as she had fifty years ago with an injury to her shoulder. In that moment all his memories of Kikyo flooded his mind. He ran to her and pulled her up. "Kikyo I am sorry I left you to die alone." "Don't let me die here alone." Inuyasha took hold of her tight and felt his heart start to slow down.

Kagome pulled herself up to find Kikyo draining the life form Inuyasha. She was holding him and the life around them started to fade. She knew that she couldn't let them die here. They would never find peace in the next world. Kagome felt a tear as she saw that Kikyo was wrong Inuyasha only thought of her. "Kikyo don't do this." Kagome pulled an arrow and it hit Kikyo's shoulder. She fell back letting go of Inuyasha and his life started to return. Kagome ran to him and touched his shoulder. "Inuyasha are you okay?" Inuyasha opened his eyes to see that Kikyo was fine and it all was a trap.

Naraku appeared behind Kikyo and laughed. "Kagome you try so hard to love him and not get hurt. He loves Kikyo so you can die knowing that you will not break his heart." Inuyasha then could see it, what Kagome was trying so hard to hide. She was going to die and take the jewel to hell. She was going to leave him with Kikyo because that is what she thought he wanted. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and her eyes were filled with tears. "Well Kagome are you going to tell him? No, fine Inuyasha there are two ways to ride this world of the jewel. One have it used in a way that it would lose all power like make you human as Kikyo tired. Two open hell and using the power of a priestess and seal it in hell forever." Inuyasha got up and placed a hand over tetsusaiga. "Or three I kill you and Kagome and lives with me and I will protect her forever." Inuyasha pulled tetsusaiga out and used his wind scar. The wind came close but it was meet with an arrow. Kikyo stood before Naraku and she drew another arrow. "You are to die with me!" Kagome ran as the arrow was coming for Inuyasha's heart she was able to get in front of him and the arrow got her in the shoulder. "Kagome?" Kagome smiled at him as she then ran to Kikyo and pulled the bow from her hand.

"You want to die for him then let me help you!" Kikyo tried to take hold of Kagome but she was unable to. Kagome held her back and she was trying to say something. Inuyasha was trying to hear it but nothing. Naraku laughed as the girls were at a stance. "I am bored with this. You both can die with that jewel then." Naraku was about to move when "hiraikotsu!" The weapon came past his face and he turned as it came back into Sango's hand who was now standing next to Inuyasha. "We're here to help." Inuyasha smiled as he and Sango now charged Naraku. Sango again tossed her hiraikotsu and this time behind it was the wind scar. Naraku waited till the last minute and then moved to allow the weapon to first knock the two girls over and then the wind scar hit them. "Shit!" Inuyasha started to run to them but Naraku was again in front of him. "You killed my brothers!" Kouga came running past Inuyasha and hit Naraku in the mouth. "Wow Miroku look he hit Naraku!" Shippo pointed from Kirara. Miroku was unable to help for the insects seemed to be everywhere waiting.

Inuyasha and the others kept fighting and none of them saw little Kanna working behind Naraku. She placed something down on the ground and it started to open and from that opening came the flames of hell. "Naraku it's done." Kanna was then gone. Naraku now waited for his chance. He kept fighting Inuyasha and Kouga till finally he heard them.

Kikyo and Kagome woke and got up to see the fighting before them. Kikyo's eyes were bright again. The hate was slowly fading, then Kagome looked behind them. "Kikyo we have to move." Kagome was about to pull her away when Naraku spoke. "Inuyasha I will send the jewel to hell……..well I will sent those who stand in my way to hell." With that Naraku's arms shot out and hit both girls in the chest sending them over and down into the fire.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha ran to the opening and saw that both were falling towards the fire. Kagome was in tears holding tight to the jewel. "I can't let this happen to them." "Inuyasha there is no way to save them both." Inuyasha looked at Miroku then over at Kouga. "Oh but there is. Kouga Kikyo is not that close to the flames do you think you can reach her?" "What you want my help?" "Can you are not!" Inuyasha was taking hold of some rope that Kagome had in her bag. He tied a long piece to him and Kouga took the other. Kirara placed the other ends in her mouth. Inuyasha and Kouga leaped into the fire.

Kouga felt the flames and saw that Kikyo wasn't that far down . She was light from being of mostly dirt and souls so she wasn't falling that fast. He was able to take her hand just as the rope reached its length. She opened her eyes and saw that it was not Inuyasha who was saving her. _"Fine save me wolf ." _Kikyo pulled her self up closer to Kouga as he kicked the side and they came flying back up. He let her go and then looked back down. Inuyasha was falling but he was running low on rope. "Stupid... Wait!" Kouga tied his rope to the rope that Inuyasha was using to give him a little more time.

Kagome was falling and the jewel was calling to her to seal it. She was lost in a dream as the flames danced around her._ "Should I fight this? Could I find another way to destroy the jewel? What about Inuyasha?"_ She was about to let go when she felt a hand take hold of her leg. She was pulled back to this world and she felt the flames hit her face. She looked up to see Inuyasha. "How dare you try and leave me!" "Huh?" Inuyasha pulled her face to his in one move as they were both now falling down into the flames of hell. "Kagome either we die together or live together. I can't live without you. You have to see that. I love you Kagome. Kikyo will always live in my heart but she is my past you, you Kagome are my future." "Inuyasha….." Kagome's eyes filled with tears as they stopped and were hanging by the rope over the flames. Kagome looked at him and saw that she would never be alone he would always be there for her. "Kagome what do you want." "Inuyasha……. I chose life!" Inuyasha smiled as he pulled on the rope and Kirara pulled them up out of the fire.

Kagome reached into the front of her kimono and pulled out the jewel. That is when she felt Naraku. She looked up but there was Kikyo and Naraku. Kikyo had heard everything and her hate was back. She stood by Naraku and she smiled. "I will never let you have him." Inuyasha pulled his swords and pushed Kikyo to the ground as he started to attack Naraku. They battled till Naraku took hold of Inuyasha by the neck. "If I can't kill her how about I make it so that she forgets all of you." Naraku then pushed him to the ground and gave Kikyo a nod. She then shot her arrow right at Kagome. "Kagome!"

Kagome looked as the arrow was coming at her. _"Is she going to kill me? No, she is aiming for the jewel. Kikyo no!"_ The arrow was too fast and as everyone watched the arrow hit the jewel and it split in half and fall to the ground. "The jewel!" Sango and Miroku started to run to help Kagome. Inuyasha tried to stop him, but Naraku blew past him after the jewel. Kagome ran and jumped she was able to reach one half of the jewel and looked up to see that Naraku had the other half. "I thought you could see by now I will have this jewel." "Over my dead body." "I have a better idea." Naraku wrapped his demon body around Kagome and he started laugh. "You get your damn hands off her.' Inuyasha got ready to swing at Naraku when Kikyo shot her arrow at him. He moved to miss it but then was faced with her. "Kouga help Kagome!" Kouga ran towards Kagome as needles shot out of Naraku and was piercing Kagome's skin. "You nasty demon." Kouga went to kick but hit a barrier. It was back for again Naraku had some of the jewel. Sango and Miroku ran to help but it was to no use that barrier was not coming down.

I nuyasha couldn't get past Kikyo and that's when Sango stepped in. She tossed hiraikotsu and Kikyo was pushed back. "Go and break that barrier." "Thanks Sango." Inuyasha ran passed Kiyo and tried to open the barrier it shocked him and he fell to the ground. He looked up and saw that something was now coming out of those needles. A poison he was sure.

"Inuyasha………." Kagome felt her body start to let go she looked at Inuyasha and she could feel the world start to get black. She went limp and Naraku let her go inside his barrier. He looked at her then at Inuyasha. "I will take her away but I would be careful if you ever find her." Naraku then was gone in a cloud of smoke and Kikyo took that time to escape with Kagura who had watched the whole thing from the sky.

"Damn you!" Inuyasha slammed his fist to the ground. He told her everything and now she was gone. That's when he felt Kouga's fist against his head. "You were hitting on my girl!" "Kouga, Kagome is not yours. She never was and never will be. I will be the only one to protect her!" "Yeah cause your doing a great job of it so far." Inuyasha turned and hit Kouga right in the mouth. "I haven't seen you do any better!" Kouga got up again ready to fight when Sango tossed hiraikotsu between the two. "This is no time to be fighting. Kagome is again taken so we should go after her." They looked at each other and knew that Sango was right. "Fine but I will finish this mutt." "I'll be waiting you stupid wolf." Inuyasha then started down the mountain in hopes that he would soon get Kagome's scent.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naraku found a small village and there he placed Kagome down. Kagura came down now full of questions. "What are you doing?" "She wont let me touch her any longer. She will awake but she wont remember anything, only her name." "What? What about Inuyasha?" "Not even him. That poison I injected her with was to block all her memories. It might take months to get them back. If they can get her to remember that is. Come we should get out of here." They left Kagome there alone as night fell.

Kagome opened her eyes to see a women taking care of her. "What happened? Where am I?" "Well you are awake. We found you outside our village late last night you looked as though you had been in battle priestess." _"Am I a priestess? What fight? I can't seem to remember anything."_ 'Lady may we ask your name?" "Oh yeah its……..Kagome." That is all she could answer for when she thought she saw nothing. Like everything from her past was gone. She soon started to help around the small village and came to feel that she would start new here.

Inuyasha and the others had walked for days and still nothing. Then they came to a village and as they sat and as they ate they overheard two mean talking. "Yes they say that this girl has no memory of her past but she has great power." "I see and I also heard that her beauty is also great almost like the late Lady Kikyo." That was all Inuyasha had to hear, he knew of only one girl that would fit that. _"Kagome! But they said she had no memories of her past. Naraku you bastard."_ Kouga kicked Inuyasha as he was deep in thought. "You think it could be Kagome?" "Huh? It could only be Kagome stupid." Miroku walked over to the two men and asked which way to the village that they spoke of. He was pointed in the right way and off they went. They were at the border of the small village Kouga and Inuyasha were in front when two arrows came flying at them and they stopped. "Don't come any closer to this village demons!"


	23. The Snake in the woods

**Thanks for ready this is really a filler for my next chapter.**

Chapter Twenty-Three:

Inuyasha was frozen. "That voice can it be?" From the trees in a light blue kimono came Kagome she held her bow tight against the demons. "I will not allow you to come and hurt these people." Miroku and Sango came running out and stood in front of the demons. "Please they are with us. We came to see if we could rest in your village." Kagome looked at the two then she let the bow down. "I guess if you travel with humans than you aren't all bad. Come with me." They followed Kagome into the little village. Inuyasha was just glad she was okay but sad her face gave away no signs that she knew him.

Kagome sat with Miroku and Sango alone in her hut. "You are telling me that I fight along side you guys. Those demons are my friends." "Yes Kagome we have been hunting Naraku together for a long time. Kouga the wolf is madly in love with you. Inuyasha and you have been through a lot." Kagome looked at the demons she wanted to remember but nothing was coming. "I am so sorry none of this I can remember." Sango smiled. "Kagome that's okay may we stay and help you remember?" "I guess that would be okay." Kagome made a place for them all to stay.

Days went by and nothing was bringing Kagome any closer to remembering them. Kouga tried kissing her but only got hit. Inuyasha walked with her everyday and they talked about what she was doing since she got to the village. Around her neck was the jewel. That she could remember. She also remembered Naraku. "Inuyasha why do you stay here?" "Kagome I told you the last time we were fighting that I would never leave you." Kagome smiled she liked this half demon she could tell.

Inuyasha wanted her to remember something. Then he got an idea, he ran till he found her with some kids. He walked up and the kids laughed as they found the half-demon to be fun. He smiled and then went up to Kagome. "I want to ask you to dance with me?" "Huh?" Inuyasha held out his hand and Kagome took it . They started to dance as they had that night. Kagome closed her eyes. She could see a river and stars she felt happy there. She smiled as they danced. Inuyasha wasn't sure if it was going to work but he tried. They finished their dance when a little girl came screaming from the forest. "Please lady Kagome help!" Kagome pulled away and took hold of her bow.

Inuyasha then took her hand and placed her on his back as they now were running into the woods. Kagome could feel the wind against her face and see could see herself doing this before. She could feel the winds over her body of times before. She smiled for something told her she was safe with him.

They went running and soon Kagome looked over and saw the demon cat right next to them with Sango and Miroku on it. "Inuyasha there is a great demon coming this way." "Yeah we heard from a little girl." "What girl? The demon just appeared." Inuyasha and Kagome stopped. They had seen a little girl who told them of the demon right? They had no more time to think about that when a large serpent came flying out of the woods right at Inuyasha. "Blades of blood." Inuyasha dug his claws into his hand and sent his blades. They grazed the demon enough for it to stop its attack. Inuyasha let Kagome down and he pulled out his sword ready to fight. Sango came down next to Kagome and took her hand. "We are here to help like we always are." Then Kagome felt a body on her shoulder. She looked over and there was Shippo. "That's right you've been so strong for us now we get to be strong for you." Shippo stayed there on her shoulder, as now the snake was mad.

The serpent got ready to spit out its poison and Sango took hiraikotsu and placed in front of her and Kagome. The poison started to eat the weapon. "Come on we need to move. Kagome went one way and Sango went the other. Sango jumped and tossed hiraikotsu at the snake's head. He caught it in his mouth. Sango was in shock that snake should be easy to kill. "This can't hurt me not when I have the power of the jewel." "Shit! Naraku sent you." Inuyasha took a swing at him but again he made a few scratches. "What is going on?" Kouga came running past him and went running head on to this demon. He was then tossed to the side by the snakes tail. "Hahahahaha is that all you have." Miroku pulled out some scrolls and tossed them. They were able to cause the snake a great shock but really it was nothing. "I am a snake demon take this!" Poison came flying to the ground and the fumes alone were enough to make you want to fall over. Kirara ran and got Sango up higher. Miroku felt Inuyasha pull him into the treetops. Kouga jumped up himself and Kagome took a ride on Shippo who transformed into a bubble thing.

Kagome looked down at the snake that only seemed to smile. Then his tail came flying through the air. He took hold of Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kouga. He was about to get Kagome but Shippo took back his transformation and they fell back to the ground. Shippo was now hiding under Kagome's hair. She was behind a tree and the snake was wrapping around the group. "She wont have her power since she has no memory." Shippo could feel Kagome shaking from fear. _"That's right everything she's been through that's what made her so strong. Without her past she is back at point one." _"Shippo we have to help them."

Kagome took hold of her bow and shot an arrow. It hit the snake in the face but really did nothing to it. The others looked over to see that Kagome wasn't going to run but she took hold of another arrow. "You can't hurt me Kagome. You have lost it all." _"Come on Kagome I know them I can feel it. I have to try." _Kagome pulled back on the arrow and the snake bit Inuyasha in the shoulder. "Oh no Inuyasha!" Kagome let go of the arrow and a little bit of her power filled the arrow as it hit. The tail of the snake was blown off and the group was let go. They all slumped to the floor as Kagome was now facing a very angry snake demon. "Why you stupid girl." The snake went to bit her when Kagome felt a pair of hands take her waist and pull her out of harms way. She opened her eyes and there bleeding was Inuyasha. "Are you okay?" 'I am but what about you?" "I'll live now to take that snake out."

Inuyasha turned to face the snake when he felt a hand take his. He saw Kagome still shaking and he smiled. "Get on we'll take him out together." Kagome got on his back and as they started to run at the demon. Kagome then felt more memories trying to come through she felt her head start to get cloudy. She then blacked out letting go of Inuyasha. "Kagome!" Inuyasha turned and was able to take her hand and pull her up to his chest. "What is happening to you?" As he held Kagome close to him Kagome started to pulse inside. She could see them together fighting and his sitting. She opened her eyes and he left go and the memories were gone. "Kagome what happened?" "Not sure, my head just started to hurt." Then Kagome let out a scream as a pair of sharp teeth came flying at them. "Die you worm." Inuyasha pulled tetsusaiga and it glowed with power. He took one swing and the demon fell dead. The jewel hit the ground and as Miroku was about to pick it up Naraku's insects picked it up. "So he was behind this." Inuyasha brought Kagome down and all she could do was sit down. "What did you do to her mutt?" Kouga went to hit Inuyasha in the back of the head when he turned and was able to catch his arm in mid air. "I did nothing to her. She felt weak from the poison I think that still runs through her veins." Kagome looked up and smiled. "Really Kouga Inuyasha did nothing to me………..ahhhhhhhhhhhh." Kagome then pulled her head into her lap in pain. She was trying to remember again and it caused her head to hurt.

"Kagome!" Sango ran to her friend and hugged her as tears came out of her eyes. "Sango I want to remember its just……." Kagome blacked out again and Sango picked her up. "We need to get moving if we stay then more demons will come and that village will be in danger." Sango moved over to Kirara and she got on with Kagome. "Sango what are you doing?" "Look between you and Kouga wanting so hard for her to remember she is just pushing it too hard. I will take her with me Miroku and Shippo will have to go with you guys. And NO FIGHTING!" As three guys jumped back because the look they were getting from Sango made them think they were going to just burn up right there. Inuyasha picked up Shippo and they followed after Kirara. "What do you think Sango meant by Kagome pushing too hard?" "Think about it guys Kagome can see in our faces how badly we want her to remember and with all the danger around here she only wants to help." Miroku was running along side Inuyasha when he finished what he had to say.

Kagome opened her eyes and when she saw Sango it came back without hurting. They were friends and Sango was hurting as much as her. "Sango I remember you." Sango turned to her and smiled. "I see then you know that I would never lie to you." "Yes I do." "Kagome something is going one and I'm not sure why Naraku is so bent on you not remembering." Kagome smiled as she hugged her friend. "Sango if I can remember you then maybe I can figure out Naraku's plan."

Kirara was flying straight when demons appeared all around them. "Inuyasha!" Sango took hold of Kirara and they started to fly around the demons Sango hitting them as they went. Kagome pulled her bow and she was able to take a few of them down. Inuyasha and the others saw the demons and they seemed to fly past Kirara they were after them. Sango figured this out to late for now they could not see any of the guys. Then a wind started to blow and the laughter of Kagura was filling the air.

"Looks like you Sango broke though one of her walls." Kagome was filled with memories of the demon before her. She felt her head starting to spin. "Sango……" Kagome was about to slip off Kirara but Sango took her hand and pulled her back up. "Come on Kagome fight this." Kirara pulled back to allow Kagome to sit better on her. Then Sango got hiraikotsu and put it in front of them. "Kirara lets get this demon." Kirara came running at Kagura. Kagome felt a pulse run through her and her eyes snapped open. "Sango NO!" Kagura jumped above them at the last minute and with all the wind she pulled out of a new fan the three were sent flying to the ground. They fell right into a large net. When they tried to move they found that the net came to life holding them down. "Naraku is dieing to see you two again." Kagura started to toss the net with her wind and they were gone.

Inuyasha saw the number of demons and right before they attacked he saw Kagura. "Damn it. Kagome!" Inuyasha took hold of tetsusaiga then he felt the shaking of Shippo on the back of his neck. "Shippo go get on Miroku." "Okay." Shippo jumped onto Miroku as Inuyasha took tetsusaiga. "Get out of our way!" The wind scar came flying through the air and was able to get rid of the demons only then more started to appear. "What is going on here?" "Isn't it clear you stupid wolf. Naraku is keeping us back so he can get Kagome and Sango." Miroku couldn't let that happen he ran past the two demons and opened his wind tunnel. Demons started to fly into his whole, till like it all was a dream they were gone. "Miroku what happened?" "Damn it. I'll tell you what that means. Naraku got what he came for." Inuyasha took hold of Shippo as he went running past the monk. Kouga shook his head then as he ran past Miroku he took his hand. "Kouga?" "Look Inuyasha and I can run faster than you stupid human. This way we get to the girls faster." Inuyasha ran faster and he finally picked up Kagome's scent. _"I will get to you Kagome. Hold on with Sango."_


	24. Kagome Remembers

**So not much to say but thanks for reading.**

Chapter Twenty-Four:

Kagome opened her eyes to find that she was sitting before Naraku. He smiled and his hand snapped out and took hold of her. "I thought you would remember everything by now." Kagome knew this man he was the demon who tired to kill her. "Did I place a barrier that really hurts that bad when you try to remember him?" Sango was awake at this point and it was starting to make sense. _"He made it hard to remember Inuyasha and Kouga for they have put her through so much. They gave her the power that she holds in her heart."_ Kagome looked into the dead eyes of Naraku and she could see it, the human heart. "I can remember this much your human heart still beats inside you which means you can still die." Kagome started to push the arm off her and again her power came back just a little and Naraku's arm started to melt away. He let go and Kagome landed hard on the ground.

Kagome took this chance to run to Sango. When she took her hand more came back. She now could remember Miroku and Shippo. She turned to the demon. "How dare you hurt my friends." Kagome still had her bow and when she reached an arrow came out of the air. She shot at Naraku and it took his shoulder out. "I see your friends give you some power but the true power can only come from one person. _"Who is he talking about? Is it that Inuyasha and I share something? Is it that Inuyasha is the only one who can help me remember."_ Kagome again was trying to remember but her head started to hurt and she fell to the floor. Sango ran to her and pulled her next to her. "Sango I have no plans on killing you two yet. I like for all of you to be here." Naraku laughed as he turned to go back into his castle Sango was about to get up when she saw the barrier around them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha came to a very dark part of the forest and stopped for Kouga. He came up next to him and put Miroku down. "Inuyasha is that Naraku's home?" "Shippo that's where Naraku is hiding." Inuyasha was about to walk in when Miroku took his shoulder. "Wait something is coming this way." They looked around and that's when Kikyo came out from the darkness. She was in all black and even her eyes were black. "I have come for you Inuyasha. That girl will die soon enough." Inuyasha could feel his anger but he still couldn't bring himself to fight Kikyo. Kikyo smiled as she took that chance to strike. She meet a staff and Miroku in front of Inuyasha. "Lady Kikyo I can't allow you to do this." Miroku used everything he had and pushed Kikyo back. "Inuyasha can't you feel it. There is a barrier around those woods you must break it so we can get to Kagome and Sango." Miroku was now in battle with Kikyo and her sword. He was holding her off so Inuyasha turned to the woods before him. His sword turned red as he jumped into the air and the barrier broke into pieces around them. The woods disappeared and there before them was the castle. Kikyo stopped fighting and ran back to the castle. Kouga ran for the two figures that were sitting before them. "Kouga wait for us." Inuyasha came tearing after him with Shippo still on his back.

They ran up to see that Kirara was out cold and that Sango was holding Kagome tight. "Damn it!" Inuyasha took his red tetsusaiga and broke the barrier around them. Sango was able to let go. The barrier was draining them of their power and Sango was going down. Miroku ran and caught her. "Sango are you okay?" "Miroku, she remembers us." Inuyasha thought maybe that meant…….. but then he felt it. He could almost see that she still couldn't remember him. Kouga picked Kagome up and he sat there looking at her. Inuyasha then saw a dark figure coming at them.

"Kouga get your wolf butt in gear and move it." Kouga jumped up and out of the way as Naraku's weapon crashed down on the spot where he sat. Kouga then landed behind Inuyasha now had his sword ready to fight. "How dare you put her through this! WIND SCAR!" Again the wind was about to hit when Kikyo stopped it. She smiled as she was fighting by the man who had caused her death so long ago. "Inuyasha have you not figured it out. I will kill you and then she will remember and I will be able to take the jewel and her life." "I don't think so." Inuyasha started to attack with everything he had and Naraku fought back. Kikyo stand ready to fight when her master called.

"You will never get her to remember. That poison makes her head hurt so bad that she may never remember. You must hold most of her power cause she still cannot kill me as she stands now." "I told you to shut up." The sword crashed into the ground missing Naraku by an inch. Kouga was holding Kagome when she opened her eyes and saw the fight. "Kouga what is going on?" "Inuyasha is trying to be a big man." Kagome wanted to help but knew that without her memory she was no help.

Inuyasha was getting tired from the battle and he took a hard hit from Naraku and went flying through the ground. Naraku then took hold of Kikyo and she started to join his body. "Now I think we will kill you dog boy." Kagome felt something inside her. _"I want to remember."_ Kagome pushed herself off Kouga and went running to Inuyasha She ran right into his lap. "Kagome what are you doing?" "I want to remember and I can't do it alone. Help me remember." Kagome took Inuyasha's face and placed her soft lips to Inuyasha's. Kikyo inside pulled Naraku back. "How dare you! I will kill you both." Kikyo/Naraku started to build up power.

Kagome let her body hold onto Inuyasha's and she felt herself start to melt with him. She opened her eyes and he was standing there. "Kagome?" "I want to remember you. I have to!" Kagome ran to him and pulled him in crying. Her eyes were soft and her scent was as sweet as ever. Inuyasha wasn't sure what to do then he pulled her in. Their hearts started to beat as one and Inuyasha let his mind go through everything. Kagome could see it as though it was a moving picture. Her coming from the well, Inuyasha first getting the beads, the time when they had to fight the thunder brothers. He showed her the fights and the times where it was at peace. Kagome started to feel the feeling she once had. The movie kept going. They were falling and the fire was everywhere. They were falling together and there Inuyasha wouldn't let go he was there for her. "Kagome I love you." Kagome's body pulsed as she let her heart go. Everything came flooding back the hate, sadness and the love. She opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha. "Thank you for never leaving me."

Kikyo/Naraku released a power ball and it was heading right for the two. They were deep into a thought. Kikyo laughed she was going to hit them. Sango and Miroku screamed for them to wake up.Kagome opened her eyes and right as it was about to hit she let out a great power of her own. It was enough to cause the attack to break apart. Kagome sat there and looked at Inuyasha. "Your hurt bad." "Oh this I'll live." Kagome turned to see that Naraku had a frown on his face. "How dare you do this. You make me sick." Kagome formed what looked like a power ball in front of her and it went flying at Naraku. It was going to hit when Kikyo jumped out and used her power to counter it. "So you remember do you?" Kagome looked down at Inuyasha he was hurt badly. When they were as one she felt it, his left arm was broken. "You should never turn your back on me girl." Naraku hit the ground and a fire was coming at her. Kagome turned and took hold of tetsusaiga and stabbed it in the ground before her. The fire was split and went around her and Inuyasha. "That sword can only protect you. You could never hurt me with it!" Naraku came running at her and took hold of her by the neck. "I can touch you." Kagome smiled as she reached out and took hold of his neck.

Inuyasha opened his eyes to find Kagome and Naraku holding each other by the throats. "Kagome!" Kagome moved her other hand and dropped the tetsusaiga down at his feet. "Naraku your dead." Inuyasha took his good hand and swung his sword at Naraku. He let go of Kagome to move out of the way. "You only have one good arm what can you do?" Kagome ran to Inuyasha and came from behind. She put both hands around his good hand. "Come on if you want him." "Kagome hold on!" Inuyasha swung both of them around and hit the ground and the wind scar came flying out of the ground. Inuyasha then fell back. He was done, Kagome got up as she could see Kikyo making her move. "Miroku, Sango get Kikyo!" Sango took some scrolls from Miroku and put them on her weapon and tossed it.

Kikyo was about to shoot Inuyasha dead when the weapon hit her. She put her hands on it to push it away when the scrolls came to life and held her to the weapon. She was tossed into the side of the building. Her side was split opened and a few of her souls were able to get free. "Kikyo…….." Inuyasha was now getting back up and he saw Kikyo down but Naraku was still standing. "You want to still fight me Inuyasha."

Inuyasha took a step towards Naraku as he placed his weapon over his shoulder. "Inuyasha no your hurt too bad." "Kagome he has to pay for what he's done to you." Inuyasha took one more step but the tetsusaiga fell and his body was really hurt. Kagome could see that his demon blood was trying to take over. "I told you that you were too hurt. Inuyasha I'm sorry but SIT!" Inuyasha was pulled to the ground, Kagome ran to him and then yelled to the others. "Help me get him out of here." Sango and Miroku came up on Kirara who was back up. They put him on with them and then flew up to Kikyo and took hold of Sango's weapon. Kagome felt Kouga next to her. "Do we leave this fight?"

Kagome had Kouga by the hand when she felt Naraku coming up fast. "I don't remember saying this was over!" Naraku had become this large beast of monsters and they all were going to be consumed by him. "I wont let you hurt my friends!" The jewel lit up with power and as Naraku got close his body started to melt away. He pushed hard to get past this light. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and she took hold of the jewel. "I will not let you get past me Naraku!" Naraku stopped for most of his body was now burnt and he was having trouble pulling any more demons to him. Then an arrow came flying at him. "I want you to die Naraku!" The arrow hit his demon body but Kikyo saved his head and they were gone. The jewel let go and they were left alone in the middle of the forest.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran over to Inuyasha as Sango put him down. Kouga had left for he needed to find his pack. He had kissed her hand and was grateful that her memory was back. Kagome dressed the wounds over Inuyasha's body as she sat with him. Shippo was fast asleep. Miroku and Sango went to find more firewood. Kagome sat looking over him, the man she loved.

Inuyasha woke to the morning sun to find Kagome sleeping on his chest. He placed a hand over her hair and ran his finger through it. She remember and that was all that mattered right. He could still feel that his arm was broken but Kagome had put a bandage around it. "Kagome…..Kagome wake up." Kagome opened her eyes to see those golden orbs looking at her. Her face turned red and she jumped off him. "What are you jumping away for. This is nothing I mean you did kiss me." "I did what!" "Don't tell me that you can't remember. You ran to me and said I needed to help you remember then you kissed me." Kagome turned red and she could see herself doing it. "I guess I just got caught up……." Inuyasha didn't let her finish for her pulled her in and kissed her.


	25. The Nightmare

**Thanks for reading this took a little longer than I thought. **

Chapter Twenty-Five:

Kagome's heart was freed as Inuyasha kissed her, the wind blew her hair back and she never wanted the moment to end. "Huh Kagome?" Shippo had just woken up and with his little voice Kagome pulled away and looked at the little fox demon. "Yes Shippo?" "Are you okay?" "What are you taking about?" Shippo pointed to her back, it was covered in dry blood. Inuyasha turned her around and moved the blood to show a large scar on her back. "When did you get this?" "Huh, not sure I remember falling into a net and I must have hit my back against a large rock." Inuyasha looked at the scar it looked okay. "I am so sorry that I let you get hurt." "Inuyasha I am just as much to blame. If I fight then I am bound to get hurt." "That is what I mean I don't want you to have to fight!" Kagome got up and smiled at him. "That will never happen for I will always fight."

Kagome walked to the river with Sango for both felt they needed a bath. Miroku and Inuyasha took this time to go look around for signs of Naraku. They never felt him watching.

Naraku's body once again was broken. "That girl tried to melt me. Where is that power coming from?" Kikyo walked in holding the head of some demons. "She carries it in her heart. Unlike me she must trust that half demon." "Kikyo you trusted him once." "Once but I also would believe that he would turn on me. What does that tell you?" "I must buy some time to let my new body grow." "How would you do that?" "I will have to send them to the nightmare forest. The demon there loves to send his victims into their nightmares then suck their souls." Naraku looked at the window. "Kagura shall lead them there."

0000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha and the others felt it was time to get moving. _"Naraku was hurt in the last battle if we can find him now we could kill him." _Inuyasha wanted to finish this before he got his body back. They were walking along a dirt road when a great wind started to blow from behind them. _"I know this scent."_ Kagura came flying past them and she seemed to not even notice them. "Inuyasha she is holding demon parts." "Miroku do you think she is taking them to Naraku?" "She has to be, come on we can follow her." Kagome got on his back and they started to chase after Kagura. She flew right into a dark part of the woods. "Inuyasha something's not right we need to stop." Kagome was too late for as the six entered the woods a black fog took hold of them and they all dropped to the ground. A man with wings came out of the darkness. "They will make great food for my children." Kagura came up next to him. "Do what you want but my master will come for the jewel that Kagome holds." Kagura then was gone and Inuyasha and the others were tossed into nightmares.

Kagome found herself back home. She saw the sky was dark and she ran to her house. When she opened the door there was her family dead. They had been killed by what looked like claws. _"Who would have done this? No this can't be him!"_ Kagome started to back up and then she hit someone. She turned to find blood red eyes looking down at her. "I have come for your blood." Inuyasha reached out to grab her but Kagome jumped back. "What is going on? Inuyasha why did you do this?" Kagome let the tears come as she looked over her dead family. Then she freaked Sango and the others. Kagome looked at Inuyasha he still had the beads. "SIT!" Inuyasha hit the ground and Kagome ran to the well. She jumped in and when she came out the sky was just as dark. She pulled herself out and there she found Shippo who was dead. "Oh god Shippo!" Kagome held the little fox and then ran for Kaede's as she ran she saw the bodies all over. _"Inuyasha lost it and killed them all." _Kagome cried as she ran faster and then she stopped as Kaede's hut. It was burned to the ground and what brought on more tears where the bodies that lay around it. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Kaede all dead like her family. "NO!" Tears ran down her face as she lay Shippo with the others.

Sango was lost in the woods with Kirara by her side. They were looking for Kagome and Miroku who had run off. She reached a small village and there was Kohaku holding Kagome's head. Miroku lay on the ground dead. "Kohaku no!" Sango ran with Kirara and with tears she tossed her weapon. Kohaku jumped out of the way and tossed the dead head at her. Sango cried as she saw her friends' dead. "You should have killed me a long time ago then your friends might have alive today." "I couldn't you're my brother!" "You are weak. I am dead and you chose me over you living friends who cared for you." Sango felt her heartbreak he was right they were always behind her and because she couldn't bring herself to do it her friends were now dead. Sango jumped off Kirara and took hold of her sword. "I will set you free Kohaku like a good sister should." Sango came flying at Kohaku ready to end his life. She closed her eyes so the face would not stop her. "You could never kill me sister. You will die with your friends." Kohaku kicked Sango as she came at him. She slid across the ground and landed near the dead body of Miroku. "You want to hear his last words to Kagome before he was killed. He told Kagome that he wanted to marry you. He was going to give up chasing after all other girls just for you." "You're a monster Kohaku. Naraku has turned you into a monster!"

Miroku was sitting on top of the hill. He wasn't sure how he got there but he could see that something was wrong. He could see that the land was turning dark. "Naraku is behind this I know it." Miroku went running down the hill to find that Naraku had the entire jewel. _"How did that happen?"_ Then he saw behind him Kikyo had killed Kagome and to his horror Inuyasha was holding Kikyo's hand. "What have you done?" Inuyasha smiled as he turned to face the monk. His eyes were blood red and his claws were dripping of blood. "Why do you have blood on your hands?" Inuyasha took a step towards him. "I tried them out on them." He pointed to Sango and Shippo who were torn to pieces. Miroku took a step back as his heart beat faster. "Where were you monk when your friends needed you? Were you off chasing some pretty face again?" Miroku looked at his hands it was like they were covered in their blood. "No! I would never leave them."

Shippo was alone in the middle of the woods. He started to run towards the area he thought his friends went. He soon felt a pair of hands pick him up. He saw Kagome holding him but her eyes were dark and cold. "Kagome?" Kagome started to laugh as she then started to change into Kikyou. "What is going on? Someone help me!" Then Sango came running in and was able to get Shippo away from Kikyou. He smiled, as he felt safe once again. Then Sango fell to the floor with him still in her arms. He looked to see that Kikyou had shot her with an arrow. "Sango!" "Shippo run for it." Shippo could only run as fast as he could. Shippo was in tears as he now could hear the sounds of Sango getting shot again with an arrow. Shippo ran right into Kagome and Miroku. "Help Sango is being attacked by Kikyou." Kagome went running in the area that Shippo came from as Miroku picked him up and they went running after her. Kagome and Miroku stopped to find Kikyou standing over Sango's body. "How dare you!" Kagome was about to pull her arrow when Kagome stopped and Shippo saw a claw in her chest. There stood Inuyasha his hand deep in Kagome. "Kagome no!" Shippo watched as Kagome fell back she had been hit there before but it was that Inuyasha did it that made the blow so deadly. Miroku held Shippo tight as Kikyou and Inuyasha turned to face them.

Inuyasha sat in the woods the dark mist still around him. He could feel that all his friends were gone. "Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha tried to pick up her scent but was unable to. Inuyasha then felt the wind bring the scent of blood. "That smells like Sango!" Inuyasha started to run and found that Naraku had all his friends. "So you finally came." Naraku tossed the dead body of Sango down as he laughed. Then came Kikyou and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. "What are you two doing?" "You're a fool brother. Your so weak that now your fiends will die." "They will die alone like I did, because you weren't there for them." Inuyasha felt his body start to fill with anger. "All of you are weak for working with him." Inuyasha pulled tetsusaiga and was about to strike when he heard the voice. "No! They want it this way." Inuyasha turned to find Kagome barely alive. She was at Naraku's feet looking up at him. "Now what do you think would happen if this malice jewel was entered into her body." Naraku dropped the jewel into her body. She twisted in pain as the jewel entered and filled her body with a toxin. She jumped up and looked at him. "Why are you letting this happen kill them." "Kagome I might……" "Inuyasha you are weak." Kagome yelled. Inuyasha was paused in shock._ "Kagome I would never let you die."_

The demon watched the bodies started to fade with their dreams. "Soon I will have ripe souls for my children." The demon then brushed Kagome's hair and smiled. "This one I will take for me, her soul is most powerful."

Kagome sat for a few moments in tears over her dead friends and family. Then she felt his breath on her back. Kagome turned around to find Inuyasha and Kikyou standing behind her. Kagome got up and couldn't hold it back tears flooded to her eyes. "Why would you do this to them!" Inuyasha laughed as he took hold of Kikyou's hand. "I kept you close till I could be strong and take Kikyou back." Kagome felt the hurt as he spoke those words. "I will kill you and take those jewels to give to Kikyou. Maybe when you die I will find a way to give your soul to her as well." Kagome took a step back and held her self. Then something hit her. _"Maybe this is just a dream. Wait everything that is happening is to may me feel weak and sad. I have to find out if that's it. How…wait I know if this is to hurt me them Inuyasha with say anything to hurt me even if it's a lie."_ Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "Before you kill me I want to ask just one thing. When we were falling into the fire who did you save?" "You fool like I would ever save you I saved Kikyou." Kagome smiled as she ran to her bow and arrow. She then turned and looked at Inuyasha. "You're wrong! Now I can kill you, for you are fake." Kagome pulled back on the arrow and let go. The arrow went flying through the half demon and he turned to dust. Kagome then opened her eyes to find her friends okay but under the same spell she was. Kagome got up and put her head on Inuyasha's chest. "Inuyasha you must wake from this nightmare. What ever it is. Inuyasha it's only a nightmare it's not real!" Kagome then felt two hands take hold of her. She then was faced with the demon that was causing all this. "You broke through my spell. To bad your friends wont be able to." "Let me go! Inuyasha! Sango! Shippo! Miroku! You have to fight it. Its not real!"

Inuyasha could feel his heart break as Kagome yelled at him. Inuyasha ran to her trying to help her but Naraku took the jewel and with it her life. "Kagome!" Inuyasha ran and pulled her body close to his. Sesshomaru then walked up to him and laughed. "She died because she had no faith in you little brother." Inuyasha held Kagome tighter then he looked at his brother. "Your wrong Kagome believed in me even when I couldn't. Kagome followed me with bind love. Kagome would never stop believing in me!" Inuyasha really looked around._ "Non of this is real.That means that Kagome is in real danger somewhere. I need to get to her." _Inuyasha put the dream Kagome down and then looked around. "How to I get out of here!" Inuyasha then opened his eyes to see his friends to the side of him but not Kagome. He looked down to see that Miroku was shaking. "What is going on with him?"

Miroku stood there looking at his dead friends. Inuyasha then took hold of him and smiled. "Come now they can still be with you. In your wind tunnel that is." Inuyasha pulled back the protection that held the wind tunnel and Miroku watched Kagome and Shippo get pulled in. "What are you doing stop this." "Why? You trust no one and really you are no help." Inuyasha closed the tunnel then looked at him. "You would kill us all one day because you'd be after some girl rather than looking out for your friends." Inuyasha hit him but not once had he touchede his sword. "Well Inuyasha why are you not fighting with that sword?" "This piece of junk I have no use for it." _"Why would he say that? That sword is a part of him he loves to fight with it. Could none of this be real?"_ Inuyasha was about to take another step when Miroku opened the wind tunnel and looked into it. "I really hope I'm right." Miroku opened his eyes to find Inuyasha standing there. "It's good to see you alive." "Yes. What about the others?" "Sango and Shippo are still out cold we need to wake them up." Miroku looked over and Sango was stirring. He ran over to help. Inuyasha then went over and picked little Shippo up.

Sango cried as she fought her brother. She was going to put him down to rest now. Sango took hold of her sword and took a shot at Kohaku's back where his jewel shard sat. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach as Kohaku stabbed her first. "You are a fool my dear sister. Really who is more important me or those stupid friends of yours." Sango was about to let him kill her when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned and saw Inuyasha. "Are you that weak Sango!" Sango felt her heart beat a little stronger. "No! I've done this before and you all stood behind me." Sango pushed her brother back and took hold of her boomerang. "I will not let you live with this any longer!" Sango opened her eyes to find Miroku stroking her butt as he tried to wake her. He then felt a slap against his face. "I see you found your way out." "Yea I did was that you I felt in my head." Miroku smiled he was trying to tell her that she was strong and that she could fight her way out. They looked over as Inuyasha was holding Shippo. "Shippo your stronger than you think fight this and get out!"

Shippo was still in Miroku's hands when Inuyasha licked the blood of Kagome off his claws. "Your next monk." Miroku dropped Shippo and went to fight Inuyasha. Shippo was shaking he just watched two of his friends die. They were dieing because of him. He started to let his body go he couldn't do it. Then he felt a light. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him. "Your stronger than this." Shippo then felt it; he could see that this was his dream. "Stop this now!" Shippo opened his eyes to find his friends. He jumped and hugged Inuyasha. "I thought it was real. I thought you had tried to kill Kagome." Inuyasha looked at him. "I couldn't really do that. I hope you know that." Shippo nodded then looked around. "Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha looked away she wasn't there when he woke up. _"Kagome you better be okay wherever you are."_

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome sat next to this butterfly demon that said no words only looked over his land. "Those friends of your have more faith in them than I thought." Kagome smiled that had to mean that they had woke from the spell okay for now. "That matters not I control these woods and my power is still strong." Kagome felt his eyes turn to her and move up and down her body. "You will make for a great puppet." Kagome tried to move but felt a string attach to her neck. She tried to fight but she slowly went limp. "Nice when they come we will see how much faith they have in you."

Inuyasha then got it, the scent of Kagome and she wasn't far. "Come on she's close." Inuyasha and the others took off deeper into the forest. "Miroku the demon aura." "I know it's getting stronger." They then saw a figure in the distance that made Inuyasha stop. "Kagome."

Kagome was standing before them but did not run to them like they thought she would. She stood sill as though she did not see them. "Kagome are you alright?" Kagome didn't move but he eyes were opening. "Come on Kagome what is going on with you?" That's when Kagome shot an arrow at Inuyasha. "What?" Shippo ran in front of Inuyasha. "Kagome snap out of it we are your friends." Kagome pulled another arrow and shot at Shippo. "Damn it move Shippo." Inuyasha pulled Shippo out of the way as Kagome still stood there. "Miroku can you feel the demon?" "Why?" "Because she's the one pulling the strings."

Kagome was screaming in her head. _"NOOOOOOOOOOO! I can't hurt them. My body wont listen to me. I have no control over this. I can't stop myself. He is going to have me kill them so he can take their souls. I can't let this happen. Noooooooooooooooooo! Inuyasha run for it!"_ Kagome's body stopped as she was now fighting the string that pulled at her body. Inuyasha noticed it, even if it was for that one moment._ " I knew it Kagome is being controlled by the demon. Keep fighting Kagome I'll save you."_

Kagome pulled her body back and her voice came back. "RUN! He wants your souls and I can't find the string!" Then she went blank once again. A group of butterflies appeared and came together as one to form the demon. " I am the demon of nightmares. I want your souls." He opened his eyes and pointed his finger at them. Kagome pulled another arrow and this time aimed at the Monk. "Kagome fight back!" Miroku moved as the arrow missed him by an inch or so. Inuyasha looked at the demon and pulled out his claws. "I'm going to rip out your heart for what you're doing to her!" Inuyasha came running at the demon. "Kagome stop him." "Sit." Inuyasha hit the ground. "I see so you do have power over him. Kagome kill him." Inuyasha could feel the ground and he knew that if she tried she could kill him with that sit command. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit……" Sango and the others weren't sure what to do. Sango tired to hit her with her weapon but the demon pushed it out of the way. "Kagome you must stop this Inuyasha can't take much more of it." Miroku screamed.

_"I can't stop my voice but I can stop this. I just have to reach for the beads. If I get them off him then……then I can't hurt him anymore." _Kagome started to walk to Inuyasha even though she was still yelling sit. She then reached out. "What are you doing girl?" Inuyasha felt her hands around his neck then she pulled the beads off his neck and in one move she tossed them to the ground. "So you still wont kill him." Inuyasha pulled himself out of the large hole and smiled. "You could never stop her. Kagome is stronger than any demon." Inuyasha ran and with his claws took hold of the demon's neck. He tossed him to the ground and Kagome hit the ground as well._ "So that string that she was talking about is connected to his body somewhere." _

Inuyasha then took hold of the demon's heart and without a thought he pushed it out of his body and the butterfly demon was turned to dust. Kagome was now free from him and she fell forward as she took in deep breaths. "Kagome." Shippo ran to her and looked up at her. "Kagome are you okay?" "Oh Shippo! I am so sorry." Kagome pulled the little demon in and hugged him as she started to cry. She looked over at Sango and Miroku. "Miroku…… I am so……" "Kagome we know that you would never try and kill us so just stop." Inuyasha said as he walked up to her. She looked at him and just cried as she remembered her nightmare. She cried into his shoulder and she let Shippo go. "Kagome you're shaking." "The nightmare it was horrible I was all alone." "What, your nightmare you were alone?" Inuyasha then felt his own nightmare come back. "Kagome you will never be alone please know that." "Okay." Miroku and Sango then turned and they ran out of the woods. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and started to run after them. Then he stopped Inuyasha then picked something off the ground. Kagome looked to see that he was picking up the beads. "Inuyasha we don't need them I trust you." "I know but they are apart of me now. They lets me know that we are a part of each other. They do have some good." Kagome smiled as Inuyasha for the second time put the beads back on. They ran till they could finally smell fresh air but then Inuyasha smelled wolf he put Kagome behind him as Kouga appeared. "I was looking for you mutt." "Yea what for?" "I wanted to see if you were doing a better job of protecting Kagome. What happened to you?" "I attacked them Kouga." Kouga looked at Kagome with an odd look. "You did what?" "I lead them into a trap and then I tried to kill them." Kouga was stunned he wanted to believe that she was making it up to protect the wolf but she then came between them. "If you want to get mad at someone them get mad at me!" Kouga took a step back. "Kagome your only human. If you were a demon you would have been able to smell the demon before anything happened." Kagome didn't smile she knew that Kouga wanted to blame Inuyasha for letting her hurt him. "Kouga please don't fight I just can't take it today." Kouga stopped and looked at Kagome, tears were forming in her eyes. "Fine. You got off lucky today mutt." Kouga then walked with them back to a spot to make camp.


	26. Kikyou and Kagome the plan is planted

**Thanks for reading. oh and on the last chapter I do not fully own that idea of dreams. I liked it though. **

Chapter Twenty-Six:

Kouga sat across from Inuyasha as they ate their lunch. He couldn't take it any longer. "You stupid mutt why is it that you can never seem to keep Kagome safe!" Kagome looked up from where she had laid down. " Kouga, Kagome is trying to take a nap." "This wont take long I will just take care of you then she can nap." Kagome had enough she got up and stormed off. Kouga was about to follow but Miroku took his arm. "Kagome left so she could be alone." Kouga turned to yell at the mutt but he was gone. "So where did that stupid mutt go?" Sango looked and he was right Inuyasha was gone. "Look wait a few minutes Kouga then you can go after her." Miroku then looked at the trees they were moving though there was no wind. _"I can only give you a few minutes Inuyasha so make it count."_

Inuyasha soon found Kagome sitting in a field of wild flowers she was sitting there with her head in her knees. "I have to make up for this." Inuyasha ran through the field and when he stopped at Kagome he had a hand full of flowers. "I wanted to say sorry for that." Kagome took the flowers and placed her head on his shoulders. "Inuyasha we fight all the time. I just wanted to sit with all of you for the few moments we get with no fighting in." Inuyasha put his arm around her neck. "It's hard with Kouga. He will always fight with me. That is part of being a full demon we have no idea how it hurts those around us." Kagome smiled the human part of Inuyasha he hated but it made him wise. They sat there when Inuyasha went flying forward. "You creep. I get stopped by that monk so you take the chance to hit on my girl!" Inuyasha turned ready to yell and saw the sadness coming into Kagome's eyes. Inuyasha then ran and took Kouga buy the arm and ran far away from Kagome. _"Thank you Inuyasha."_ Kagome pulled the flowers to her face smiled then laid down to rest.

Inuyasha finally stopped deep in the woods. "Look you wimpy wolf Kagome fights harder than any of us. Can you for once listen and do what she asks of you?" "I will as soon as I teach you how to take care of her." "You don't get it. Kagome's heart is not yours anyone still has a chance to have it." Inuyasha punched Kouga in the arm. Kouga turned and went to kick him in the stomach but got his side when he moved. "Stop moving and take this like a full demon." Inuyasha turned and this time took Kouga to the ground. "If you really loved her you would know that she is sad and us fighting only makes it worse!" Inuyasha was done he got up and started to walk away from the wolf. "Wait we're not done with this!" "Kouga for today yes we are." Inuyasha was about to take another step when blades came flying past his face. Kouga jumped as the blades crashed at the ground. "Look what I found to canines out without their owner." Kagura and Kanna walked out of the darkness.

Inuyasha and Kouga moved back as Kanna took her mirror and pointed to the sky. "Now Kagura you can fight them with no interference." Kanna disappeared. Kagura smiled. "Dance of the dead." Men started to pop out of the ground. Inuyasha started to chop then into pieces while Kouga was kicking them down. "They won't die as long as I have them." The dead men after they were hit would just get back up. The men were over throwing Kouga. "Damn it. That's it Kagura your dead." Inuyasha turned to use his wind scar and Kagura just laughed. "You're forgetting that I am the wind sorceress I can make that wind scar of yours go right into that field." Inuyasha pulled back on the sword. _"Damn it she knows that Kagome is out there."_

Kagome felt the wind pick up but she couldn't tell where it was coming from till Sango and Miroku came running out of the woods. "Kagome where is Inuyasha?" "He and Kouga went to fight somewhere over……" Kagome looked and she saw the barrier. "Inuyasha! Kouga!" Kagome got up and the flowers fell to the floor and were blown away by the wind. "Kagome here." Miroku handed her the bow and arrows. Kagome smiled as they went running to the barrier. _"Damn it they went past me. I must be getting tired if Kagura can get past me."_

Kagura was pushing the two back when she felt them coming. "Looks like your friends will get to say goodbye after all." Inuyasha looked to see Kagome running to the barrier. "Kagome get out of here!" Inuyasha ran his sword into Kagura's shoulder. "Now wolf." Kouga jumped and kicked her into a tree. She landed hard and Kagome stopped. _"They worked together. Wait someone else is here."_ Kagome stopped and looked around she felt someone and she was close. "Sango, Miroku help them out. Kagura is hurt bad so it shouldn't be hard to get to her." Kagome didn't even wait for them to answer she turned left and went running deep into the woods. "_It's Kikyou she's trying to call me."_

000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha saw Kagome turn and run far into the woods. _"Good she listened."_ Inuyasha turned when he heard Kagura laughing as she was getting back up. "I am of Naraku you can't kill me. Dance of blades!" The blades went flying at Inuyasha, Kouga then came out of the barrier and went for Sango and Miroku. "Move!" Sango took hold of Miroku and pulled him out of the way. "I know one way to remove a barrier." Miroku released his wind tunnel and the barrier started to move as it was getting pulled in. "You want them that bad monk. Kanna appeared and she took away the barrier. Before Miroku noticed Inuyasha and Kouga started to get pulled in. "Miroku close the tunnel stupid." Miroku closed the tunnel just in time to have Inuyasha plow right into him. Kouga was able to grab hold of a tree limb. "Well now I take it you all want to fight me." Kagura came down from the sky. She looked at them and smiled. "This is sad that girl ran away." Kagura then sent a blast of wind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome kept running till she finally found the light. There was Kikyou sitting there. She was in her read and white kimono and she looked pretty normal. "Kikyou were you calling me?" Kikyou turned around and smiled. "You truly have grown in power. I have found a way to send both Naraku and the jewel away." Kagome looked at her. "Really are you sure? Are you trying to send me to another trap?" Kikyou got up and walked right up to Kagome and they stood face to face. "Maybe it is a trap. I will tell you this Naraku has gone to hide near the gates of the next world. He feels safe there, well he did." Kikyou then walked past her and back into the dark woods._ "He is by the gates of the next world. If I could get him and the jewel into the gate…… If I do it then the fighting will end." _Kagome felt her heart jump. _"That would mean I would have to give up my own life too."_

000000000000000000

Inuyasha was about to take a swing at Kagura when Kikyou appeared. "Kagura come on lets go." Kagura turned and nodded and the two got away in the sky. "What is going on?" "Damn it. This was all a trick so Kikyou could get Kagome alone." Everyone paused they just let her go. "Come on if she's hurt……" They all turned around, as Kagome came out of the woods not a scratch on her. "Kagome are you alright?" "Oh, yea I'm fine why?" "Kikyou was just here." Kagome looked at Miroku then the others. "Oh that. I saw her she was getting demon parts." Kagome then walked past them all and to the camp to sit. "Inuyasha I think Kagome is keeping something from us." "Yeah, I agree with that Miroku but I wont push it." _"Kagome is tired I can feel it. The fighting is just so much."_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagura and Kikyou flew in the air towards the little cave near the gates to the next world. "Do you think he knows what we did?" "Kagura I am much stronger than he thinks. He never saw us leave. Kanna will never tell him." "How can you be sure?" "She ran off after the wind tunnel was opened. She is still a little girl." Kagura smiled. _"Naraku your too weak still and you think that you're safe. They will come and in your weak state Kagome will send you to the next world."_


	27. Kagome ends the battle?

**Warning this is sad. I wrote this for a reason so trust me my readers.**

Chapter Twenty-Seven:

Kagome sat there thinking. _"What should I do? I can feel my body getting tired from all this running and fighting. I have a chance to kill him should take it?"_ Kagome looked up at her friends and holding back the tears she opened her mouth. "I know where Naraku is." They all turned to her. "Kagome how would you know that?" Kagome looked at Miroku and smiled. "I lied. I overheard Kikyou yelling as she was getting the demon parts. She was upset that Naraku put her so close to the gates of the next world." Inuyasha smiled. "This is great he must still be weak and now he wont have far to travel when I kill him." They started to pack up they wanted to leave soon.

Inuyasha put out his hand and Kagome took it. "What is going on!" "Kouga I always ride with Inuyasha. Your too fast for me." Kouga laughed and then he picked up her bag. "I'll take this for you okay?" "Okay." Kagome placed her hands under Inuyasha's armpits and then held onto his shoulders. This way she was as close to him as she could be. _"I will want to remember your touch and smell."_ Inuyasha then took off for the gates.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kikyou and Kagura sat looking at Naraku he was weak but for a demon he would still be a challenge. "Kikyou, Kagura I see you two went and got me more demon parts Kanna told me." The two nodded inside they glowed with happiness for they had him fooled. "I will soon be me again and those brats will never figure out where I am hiding." Kikyou got up and walked out. "Kikyou take Kohaku with you to keep a look out." Kohaku followed Kikyou to the outside of the cave. _"Kohaku will be free of that man soon. We all will."_ Kikyou looked to the sky she knew they would be coming soon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Inuyasha and the others walked through the fire lands they looked for Naraku's cave. "Come on he has to be around here." Kagome then felt the jewel shard. "He's this way!" Kagome went running towards a very large cave. She could see Kohaku and Kikyou. _"So she was telling the truth. Kikyou is this all your plan to get rid of me."_ Kohaku was the first one to see them coming. He ran into the cave and looked at Naraku. "Master they found us." "WHAT! My body its not finished. I must go to the gates to hid. All of you fight them. Keep them away from me." Naraku walked deeper into the cave closer to the gates.

Inuyasha and the others were now facing all of Naraku's warriors. Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku, and Kikyou. Inuyasha, Kouga, Sango, and Miroku smiled this was it. "Kagura I will kill you for my brothers." Kouga went flying at Kagura and their battle started. Kikyou smiled and Kagome knew that they would let her pass. Kikyou shot her arrow and Inuyasha blocked it with his tetsusaiga. "Kikyou you must stop this." Inuyasha knew that he had to free her so he went after her. Kohaku looked at his sister and was about to attack. "Kohaku! Naraku will not use you anymore." Sango went after her brother with Kirara and little Shippo on her back. Kanna was about to open her mirror when Miroku opened his wind tunnel the two powers meet and the two held their ground._ "I can get past all of them. Naraku and I will disappear while they fight."_ Kagome ran past Inuyasha , Kouga, and Miroku and ran into the cave. "Kagome!" They all yelled but what could they do they were faced with their own battles.

00000000000000000000

Naraku sat in the dark when he felt a body standing before him. "How did you get past them?" "Naraku it looks as though they took advantage of your weak state. I was allowed to walk right past them all. They are fighting my friends so it is just us." Naraku sent out a demon but Kagome used her bow to kill it. "Naraku your power is so weak that……. I can touch you." Kagome reached out and took back her jewel and they turned back into one. Naraku got up and he was nothing but a shell from his waist down. "You wont kill me. You don't just send a demon like me through the gates." "Your right that is why a great priestess like me has to take you there." Kagome took a step towards Naraku and he moved back. He knew that he could not touch her, for when she touched him he started to melt again. "Naraku this ends today. I am tired of this fighting!" Kagome took hold of her bow and shot her arrow. It filled with all her power and hit the chains that held the door shut when it opened demons came flying into it. _"They will notice that. I have to get him in there now!"_

0000000000000000000000000000000000

As the battle continued outside they all were knocked over by the hundreds of demons that were being pulled into the cave. "Inuyasha those are dead demons. The gates must be open." Miroku and Sango yelled as Kohaku was out cold as was Kanna. "Kagome is in there!" Inuyasha ran into the cave with Kouga. Sango put Kanna and Kohaku on Kirara and ran after Inuyasha Shippo was still hiding on Kirara since the battle started. Kikyou and Kagura walked behind them the smiles were now showing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome saw that the dead demons were going in fast. Naraku tried to push her back but Kagome's will was strong and she held him there and started to push him closer to the gates demons all around them. The light was starting to burn their clothes and bodies as they were getting close. "You will never get rid of me!" "I will stop you now!" Kagome was now inches away from the gate. Naraku was now holing onto the side of the cave and wouldn't move. "You would leave them without saying goodbye." "I had to take my chance." "KAGOME!"

Kagome turned and there she saw Inuyasha and the others. They were unable to get any closer for the gate was now pulling harder for the dead souls of demons. "Kagome what are you doing? You'll die!" Kagome looked at him tears now running down her face. "Kagome this was your plan the whole time! You knew that he was too weak to get away." Kagome's tears ran down her cheeks. "I want you to live! I want you all to live! Please forgive me!" Kagome turned away from them.

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome! STOP!" Inuyasha was trying to reach her but Sango and Kouga held him back. "You can't help her now. If she wants to live she will move out of the way in time." Miroku was now yelling though his heart knew she wasn't going to move. Kagome pulled her last arrow and with tears she let it go.

"I do this to stop you Naraku! I do this to keep my friends alive! I will send you to the other world today and this will end. Kohaku will be free! Inuyasha will be free! Miroku will be free! Sango will be free! The world will be free of you and the demon hate you brought to it!" Kagome closed her eyes and she could see them all. The arrow hit the world beyond the gate and the wind picked up. Kagome was pulled in and as she pasted Naraku she took his hand. He couldn't shake her and then she pulled him. He let go of the rock that keep them from getting pulled into the gates. The fires of the after life took hold of the two and started to burn trough their bodies. Kagome looked at her friends. "I will always be with you!" Kagome looked and could see the souls of the dead around them. Then she saw it, the soul of Kikyou the one full of love. Kagome reached out her hand and used whatever power she had left to send the soul to Kikyou. Then the fire exploded and the two were turned to dust and the gates closed shut.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha ran to the gates and started to hit it over and over with his sword. "Kagome! Your not dead I can still get to you!" Inuyasha kept hitting the gates. Behind him he could hear the cries of his friends. Then next to him Kouga started to kick the gate. The two fought to open the gate for what seemed like forever. "Inuyasha please stop." Inuyasha turned to see Sango her face wet from crying. "She's gone. That gate can only be opened by the soul master or a person with great spiritual power." "Sango is right." Kikyou took a step towards Inuyasha. "I no longer have what it takes to open it for the jewel now guards the gate as well." Inuyasha held his tears. He looked at Kikyou who was still dead but she was not the same soul. "I understand now. Kagome was not someone to hate she should have been a dear friend. She gave me back the soul that I carried long before Naraku tore us apart." Inuyasha looked back at the gate. _"You wanted me to live. You want me to find a way to be happy. Kagome you will never leave my heart."_

They left the cave. Kagura was free to be her and she took her sister Kanna and left. Kohaku opened his eyes and hugged his sister. "Kohaku!" "Sango I am free of him." Tears fell down the faces of the Monk, demon slayer, and the little fox demon as they took the long trip back to Kaede's. As they traveled they could feel the peace that was taking over the land. Inuyasha had Kikyou with him. He was still in deep thought when Kikyou put her head down on his back. Tears finally come out of the half-demon. _"Though Kikyou loves me it was not like the love that Kagome gave me. She was pure and never let the world take her down. Kikyou I may never love you as deeply as Kagome."_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome opened her eyes to find herself in the world of the dead. She got up and she felt it. "My heart it still beats?" Then an old man came out of the mist. "I see that you came to keep the jewel here Kagome." "You know my name. If I am still alive does that mean." Before she could finish the thought Naraku came flying out of the mist and started for the gates. "Kagome you must keep him here." Kagome sat down and placed the jewel in her hands. She started to talk to herself and when Naraku touched the gates he was tossed back.

"What is going on?" Naraku who was weaker than ever looked around and then he saw her. "I told you that I was freeing the world of you Naraku that gate will not let you pass." Naraku laughed as he walked past her and the gatekeeper. "Then that means that your fight is not over." Kagome did not cry she only sat in what was turning into the field of wild flowers where she last sat alone with Inuyasha. _"I will sit here forever if that is what it takes to keep you here Naraku."_ The gatekeeper looked at Kagome. _"We knew you would come. The world of the dead knows of the great Kagome."_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha and his friends sat around an open fire. They had some drinks and as the stars looked over them they held the cups to the sky. "To Kagome who was my best friend." Sango took a drink. "To a girl who no matter what never gave up." Miroku took a drink. "To a woman who was like a mother to me!" Shippo took a drink. "The the love of my life. She didn't die alone, she took a piece of each of us with her." Inuyasha took a drink. "To the only women to ever won my heart." Kouga took a drink. The five of them sat drinking and letting the fact sink in. Kagome was dead. She took Naraku and the jewel away from this world. She did leave a part of herself with them though. Kouga still had his two jewel shards. Sango had a dress that Kagome gave her. Miroku kept a jar of anti-poison that she had made him. Shippo had some ninja food left. Then there was Inuyasha he had the beads. The ones that made him sit when she was mad. She used them to save him as well. They would always carry her with them. "TO KAGOME!"

THE END?

**Keep an eye out for a new story?**


End file.
